


To Serve Sam

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Ball Gag, Caring Sam Winchester, Collars, Dom Drop, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more - Freeform, Leashes, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Pumps, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Therapy Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 49,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: You are a slave that was abused by your previous master. Sam takes you in and makes sure that you are treated right.





	1. A new master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammysDove_CrowleysKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/gifts).



Sam was looking into being a master. He knew this man Crowley, he had a home for new slaves or abused. His brother Dean got a new slave, name Jo. He saw the way he took care of her, pushed her past her limits. He was rough with her, but the aftercare, watching him be so kind and gentle was what he wanted to do with someone. Sam called Crowley and the next week he was at the home.

“Dean and Jo came to visit” Crowley smiled. “I knew that it was a good fit.”

“Yeah, they’re amazing.” Sam smiled.

“What are you looking for, someone new? Someone you can break…in…” he trailed off.

“What?” Sam looked at Crowley. 

“There is a slave. She got in last month. Horribly abused by her old master. Emotionally and physically. I-I’ve been looking to giving her to someone, but she needs lots of care.” He said a little sadly. 

“How did she get here?”

“One of my slaves was out. Michael, that was her master’s name, he had her out for public humiliation. Now, I train everyone who works for me here and my slaves to know when it’s crying and pleading out of pleasure and when someone is abused. She got her out of there and brought her here.”

“What is her name?”

“Y/n. However, when I asked for her name she responded with “I am a dumb slut and a stupid bitch, sir”. Something her master told her to say.” Sam started to tear up. “Now, I know you Sam, I know your brother and your father. You three are good men. I personally feel that you would be exactly what she needs. I feel like you can give her the love and affection that her old master did not. It’s up to you.”

“Yes.” Sam said. “Yes, please, Crowley, I would like to see her, take care of her.”

“I have to warn you, she is very fragile. She’ll do whatever you ask of her. Anything at all.”

“Crowley, let me meet her.”

Crowley led Sam down the hall where the girls rooms were. Some new slaves looked at Sam and smiled, said hello. They stopped outside of your door.

“Did you notice that the girls are dressed?” Crowley asked and Sam nodded. “y/n old master told her to never wear clothes. Always be ready to present herself. Just preparing you.” Sam nodded and Crowley knocked on your door. “Love? I have a master here that wants to look at you.” 

“Yes, sir.” you said.

“She’s going to present herself.” Crowley said and he opened the door.

Sam’s jaw dropped a little. You were on your knees and chest. Hands behind you back clasped together mouth wide open. 

“Y/n, this is Sam Winchester.” Crowley spoke. “Give her a command.” He whispered to Sam.

“Stand up, arms your side.” Sam gently commanded. You quickly hurried to your feet, but did not look at him. “Look at me” he gently commanded again.

“I am never to look at a sir, ever. That is a sign of disrespect.” You spoke. Crowley and Sam exchanged looks. 

“I’m your master now. You will look at me.” His command was firmer this time. 

You looked up and at your new master. He was tall, probably 6’4. He had kind hazel eyes. That’s what you noticed. He was kind looking. He smiled a bit.

“Good girl.” Your new master praised. “Kitten, princess, baby girl. Repeat those.”

“Kitten, princess, baby girl” you repeated.

“Again.”

“Kitten, princess and baby girl”

“Once more”

“Kitten, princess, baby girl.”

“Those are you names from now on, understand?” 

“Yes, master.” You said, looking down. 

“Eyes on me” he sing songed and you looked up again.

“I’m sorry, sir. I disobeyed you. I deserve to be punished.” You said repeating what you always said to your old master. He punished you for everything. You noticed both men frown. 

“You will not be punished for that.” Crowley spoke this time.

“I want to serve you. I will be a good slave, master. I will be a good slave!” you started to beg.

“Kitten.” Sam said raising a hand to silence you. “I was taught that when you have a slave, you collar her. I am going to leave to buy you a collar. What is your favorite color?”

“Whatever color pleases you, sir. I am fine with that” you whimpered.

You couldn’t believe that he was being so nice. Sam took a step towards you and placed a finger under your chin, causing you to whimper a bit. You looked him in the eyes and started to tear up.

“What. Is. You. favorite. Color?” he spoke slower.

“Pi-Pink sir. I like pink.” You closed your eyes and let the tears fall. Sam cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead. 

“I will be back.” He whispered.

“Thank you, sir! Thank you” you cried. 

Crowley and Sam left. You couldn’t believe that you were going home. That you were going to get a master that was kind. He was already asking if you were okay. Asking your favorite color.

An hour later you were taken by one of Crowley’s girls and brought to the ceremony room. You walked in seeing all the slaves smiling at you. The room was dimly lit with candles around. Castiel and Crowley stood up front. You walked up to them and saw the light pink, thin leather collar with a hoop.

“Turn around, face the others and get on your kneels” Sam ordered. You did, spreading your legs and clasping your hands behind you.

“Y/n is going to belong to Sam Winchester now.” Crowley spoke out. “We all know that you had a tough time and we are here to love and support you. Sam is a good man. His brother has Jo, his father has his mother, Mary. Now you will belong to him. You are to serve and honor him and he is to serve and honor you.” 

“Yes sir.” you spoke. 

“Are you ready, princess?” Sam soothed.

“I am ready master. I’m ready to be yours.”

You felt the collar go around your neck and Sam did it up. Everyone cheered and started lapping. Some of them cried. They knew Sam. They knew that you were going to a good home. 

“Up.” Sam commanded and you stood up. He handed you one of his gray t-shirts. “You will wear this.”

“Yes sir.” you put it on, it covered your butt. 

Crowley handed Sam a leash and he clipped it to your collar. Sam led you out of the ceremony room like that. Half an hour later, once you said your goodbyes, Sam helped you in high heels. The only pair of shoes you had and led you to car, with Crowley.

“Love. You are going to a good home. An amazing master. He is going to take care of you.” you nodded and he kissed your forehead. 

Sam unclipped your leash and you got in the car. He buckled you up and got in the driver’s side and stroked your cheek with the back of his hand.

“I’m going to take care of you.” he whispered and you nodded.

“Thank you, master.”


	2. Welcome home

Sam led you into the house. He stopped and stroked your cheek.

“This is going to be your new home.” He soothed.

“Yes, master.” 

Sam led you to your room. He opened the door and you saw a king sized bed. Dressers, bedside tables. The room was beautiful. Floral wallpaper, but it wasn’t tacky. He led you over to the bed and you frowned.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Where’s the chain?” you asked.

“Pardon?”

“Master chained me to the bed at night.” Sam closed his eyes for a moment, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Kitten, you will not be chained to the bed.” 

“I wont?” you looked at him in shock.

“No, you will not. Baby girl, I need to know what else your master used to do.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Sam took the leash off of you. You knelt at his feet and presented yourself.

“Princess?” 

“Master had me present myself when I talked.”

“Up” he gently commanded. You stood up. “Lay on the bed for me.”

You took the t-shirt off and got on the bed bending your knees and dropping them open, spread for Sam. You clasped your hands together and above your head. Sam came over and closed your legs. You sat up with tears in your eyes.

“Did I do something wrong, master? Oh! I’m sorry. Please!” you got on his knees and gripped his shirt. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You started to sob. “I am here to be used. That’s what I thought.”

Sam rubbed the back of your head guided you to sit on his lap. He rocked back and forth while you cried into the crook of his neck. 

“Baby girl, you did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong. When I asked you to lie on your bed, I meant for you to be comfortable. Not to get ready to be used.” 

“Yo-you-you’re not mad?” you sobbed.

“No, kitten. I’m not mad at all.”

“Master told me I was just a dumb slut. A stupid bitch that is to be used. That’s my only purpose. To be used.” Sam stroked your hair.

“What else?” Sam whispered. “Tell me about night time. How you were put to bed?”

“He-he chained my left leg to the bed. He gave me a bedpan if I had to the bathroom. I had to sleep in my ball gag.”

“Good girl. You’re doing good. What else?”

"I am to never wear clothes ever. When I am not used I am to wear my chastity belt and ball gag with nipple clamps.” 

“Princess, do you mind if I play with your nipples?” Sam asked.

“No, sir. If that’s what you want. I am here to serve.” 

“Baby girl.” He placed a finger under your chin and made you look at him. “Your old master used you with or without your consent, because you are a slave. I was raised to respect your slave. To push their boundaries, but if they really truly aren’t ready you do not proceed.”

“What do you mean?”

“If the slave is simply scared of what is expected of them, then you do it anyway, you push the boundaries. However, if they are not ready. If they are scared because something happened in the past and they are not ready. You leave it be.”

“I am scared, sir. But I am ready and willing.” You whispered.

Sam gently kissed you. You rested your head on his chest. His left hand was around your wait and his right hand reached up and started to lightly massage your breast.

“Do you have any questions for me?” he whispered.

“One, master.” You whispered.

“Go ahead.” 

“You said you were raised sir?” 

“Yes, kitten. My father has my mother. He and Crowley are old friends, they train them together. He trained her himself, they were dating for some time before that. Then he collared her and took her as his slave.” 

“But they had you?” Sam switched breasts.

“And my older brother, Dean.”

“Slave and masters can have children?” 

“If they want to, yes. My parents are so in love and they wanted a family. This is how we were raised, to never judge. We had a choice. We didn’t have to be masters, our parents wanted us to be happy. However we saw how some were misused and we wanted to be masters. To show that slaves are loved and honored.”

“Your brother have a slave?” Sam wrapped both arms around you. 

“Yes. Jo. They are very much in love.”

The two of you sat in silence for a bit longer.

“What was your safeword?” he whispered.

“Par-Pardon?” you looked up at him.

“You’re safeword, princess. What was it?”

“We never used one.” Your voice was quiet. 

“Angel. That’s going to be your safeword.” You nodded. “I need you to repeat that back to me.”

“Angel.” You whispered.

“Good job, kitten. Again.” He encouraged.

“Angel.”

“Once more.” He stroked your cheek with the back of his hand.

“Angel.”

“Good. Baby girl. That’s really good.” He smiled.


	3. Taking it slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a slow start, but I want to establish the reader and Sam

That night you got ready for bed. You entered your room and saw Sam standing there.

“Master, is there a time you would like me to wake you up?” you asked

“Oh princess. That will start in a week. Right now it is about you.”

“But I need to serve you.” you pleaded.

“Baby girl. You will not serve me this week. That is an order.” Sam said firmly and you nodded. “Now, you will wear my t-shirt to bed. Nothing else, am I clear?” 

“Yes sir.” you nodded.

You took the t-shirt you wore and put it on.

“Now, every morning I will have you spread your legs and show me if you’re wet or not.” You nodded and he smiled. “This week I will be leading you around with your leash.” You nodded again.

Sam pulled the bed sheets down and you climbed in. You rested your head on the pillow and Sam turned the light off and sat on the bed, stroking your hair.

“Sir?” you whispered.

“Shhh. I’m going to stay with you until you fall asleep. Close your eyes.” He whispered.

You did and you felt relaxed in this new bed with your new master. If you had to go to the bathroom you could. No more bedpans or chains. The gentle strokes of his fingers through your hair made you drift off instantly. 

In the morning you woke up and forgot where you were for a moment. You gasped, eyes shooting open and those warm hands and kind hazel eyes were there to comfort you. He wrapped his arms and around you and shushed you.

“Shhh. Sh. Sh. Sh. Baby girl, I’m here. You’re safe” 

“I’m sorry sir. I forgot.” You could feel that you were wet and you squeezed your thighs together.

“It’s okay. Spread your legs for me, kitten.”

Sam pulled the covers back and you lifted your legs out and spread them a little bit. Sam smiled and placed a hand on your inner thigh and rubbed his thumb up and down.

“Need them a little wider.” He spoke softly. You dropped your knees open, showing your new master you wet core. “Very good. I see my princess is a bit aroused.” 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” you whimpered.

“You don’t need to be sorry for that.” Sam smiled. 

He reached over and grabbed a baby wipe. He placed a warm hand on your inner thigh and wiped you with the baby wipe. He was cold and you gasped a little.

“I’m going to be doing this whenever you get aroused today. I know it’s going to be a bit of torture, but I need you to learn that you are not just for sex.”

“Yes, sir.’

“Good girl” Sam threw that wipe away and around another one. Once you were cleaned he grabbed your leash and clipped it on. He led you to the kitchen and had you sit on the chair. He still held on to your leash. 

“I want to keep you on a leash this week, keep you close to me.”

“Yes master.”

“Now, you will be wearing black lace panties, a lace dress and heels. That is your uniform for the day.” 

“Yes sir.”

“I have it all picked out. You will start that next week.” You nodded. “You are my slave, that means you wake me up, you make me food and when I need you, you will be ready to serve me sexually.” You nodded and he cupped your cheek. “This week you are to rest. The week that you are menstruating you are to rest.”

“Really, sir?” you looked shocked.

“Yes. What happened before?”

“I was to wear tampons and still walk around naked. Master would fuck my ass that week.” You started to tear up. “I’ve never use to wear tampons. I would wear pads.”

Sam pulled on your leash and you stood up and he had you sit on his lap and held you close. You quietly cried on his shoulder. Sam rubbed a hand on your back.

“There’s a good girl.” He whispered. “That will not be the case anymore. I will be getting you pads, if you are more comfortable in that.” You whimpered and nodded, clinging to him. “Baby girl, look at me” you looked up at your kind master. He wiped your tears. “You’re a good girl who is loved. You are my slave now and I want you to be comfortable.” You nodded.

“Thank you, master.”

Sam placed little pecks on your lips and you couldn’t help but smile.

“What a beautiful smile you have.” He whispered.

“Thank you, master.”

“Back to your chair.” You got off his lap and sat on the chair. “Princess, I want you to know that there will be days where I will be rough. You will be screaming and crying, but I will take such good care of you after. Aftercare is important.”

“Aftercare?” you squeaked and Sam’s eyes went wide.

“Your master did do that, didn’t he?” 

“No, sir. When he was done using me, he would unstrap me or whatever and leave me to sob on the floor until I’ve gathered myself to go get clean.” You said quietly. 

“He didn’t give you anything to eat or drink?”

“N-no, sir. I was allowed water when I had enough strength to crawl to the fridge.” 

“Come kneel at my feet, kitten.” He spoke softly and you got up and got on your knees, sitting back on your heels. Sam cupped your cheek.

“No matter how I use you, you are my priority. I will clean you up first, or we’ll bathe together. I will make sure that you are taken care of. You will have water and something to eat. A nice massage. Baby girl, you will have aftercare.”

You lunged forward, wrapping your arms around his waist and sobbed into his lap. He stroked your hair. You felt him lift you up onto his lap and he held you and let you cry for an hour. He soothed you and comforted you.


	4. Officially starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Sam has you wear  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71iFVfnXFDL._UX342_.jpg

You knew exactly what to. Your alarm went off at 5AM. You were to take a shower and you dried your hair, made it curly. You pulled on the black lace panties and long sleeved black lace dress. You did some up and some down. You slipped your heels on and it was 6. Time to wake up your master. 

You walked in quietly and sat on the bed running your hands through his hair. He smiled a bit and rolled over, smiling up at you. 

“Good morning, master. Time to wake up.” You whispered. 

“Good morning kitten.” He smiled. You stood up so he can look at you. “Very good, turn around.” you did. Sam stood up and you turned back to face him. “Excellent. Very good, princess. Very good. I’m going to shower. I will be half an hour. When I return I expect coffee and breakfast.”

“Yes, sir.” you said. 

Sam took a step forward and cupped your cheek and kissed you gently. Your only flinched a little bit. Which you still did. you were used to being kissed roughly and then spat on. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I flinched. I’m sorry. I liked it very much.” You looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sam stroked your cheek, eyes going soft.

“Kitten, I understand. You’re not used to someone being gentle with you. Like I said, I will give you a warning when things are going to be rough.” You nodded. “Can you repeat your safe word for me?”

“Angel” you whispered, looking down. 

“Very good. Once more, looking at me.” You looked up at him.

“Angel” you spoke again.

“Good girl. Now, as soon as you hear the shower running, you set an alarm for half an hour.”

“Yes master.” 

“I’m going to kiss you again, okay?”

“Okay.” Sam kissed you again, this time you didn’t flinch and you felt him smile. He kissed your forehead.

“Good girl, kitten. Very good. And what are you going to do?” 

“Make food for myself as well?” you answered. 

“Good, baby girl.”

“Sir?”

“Yeah” he stroked your cheek.

“Am I allowed to sit at the table with you? I know I have been, but now that I’m officially your slave, am I allowed to sit with you?” you never really talked about this with Sam.

“Yes, princess. What did you do before?”

“Master put my food in a bowl and made me eat with my hands tied behind a back. I drank my water that way too.”

“I would never do that kitten. Never make you eat without using your hands. He was so gentle and calming when he spoke.

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” 

The shower ran and you started on the food. You baked the bacon, made the toast a nice fruit salad. Scrambled the eggs, had the coffee all ready. Cooked the hash browns. You placed the plates on the table and coffee cups down. Set the table and Sam walked in.

“Very good. This looks delicious.” 

Sam motioned for you to sit and you did. He did too. The two of you ate and he took a sip of the coffee and looked a little surprised.

“Is something wrong master? I’m sorry.” You started tearing up.

“no, no, no. It-it taste like cinnamon in the coffee”

“Yes, sir, I put that in. I’m sorry if you are not pleased. I did not mean to disappoint you.” Sam reached over and rubbed a hand on your shoulder.

“Princess, it pleases me. It’s a nice surprise. You did not disappoint me.”

“Are you sure sir?”

“I’m very sure.” He smiled softly, giving your hand a squeeze.

When you two were done eating, you stood up and waited to be told what to do.

“Kitten, I’m going to be in my office. You will clear the table and clean the dishes, you don’t need to rush, you can take your time.” Sam reached out and stroked your cheek. “When you are done, you come into my office okay?”

“Yes master” you nodded. He kissed your forehead. “Master?”

“Baby girl?”

“You have a dish washer, may I place the dishes in there?”

“Of course you can.”

“My old master never let me use it. Only when it was my birthday.” You looked down and Sam pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms around you. You wrapped your arms around him too.

“Your mine now. I would never mistreat you. All you have to do is rinse the dishes first.” You nodded. Sam pulled back and kissed you. “Good girl.”

Sam went to his office and you grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink. You rinsed them off and placed them in the dish washer. You straightened up a bit and placed your coffee cup way and wondered if he wanted another cup. You walked to his office and knocked on the door. Sam looked up smiling.

“Sir?” you asked.

“Yes, princess.” 

“I have finished sir, I know you said to come here, but I was wondering if you would like more coffee?” Sam nodded.

“Would you like more coffee?” he asked sweetly.

“Oh, no sir. I’m only allowed one cup in the morning and that’s all.” 

“Would you like more coffee?” he asked again and you hesitated, but then nodded. “Okay, baby girl.” He smiled softly. “Go get two cups. You are to come here after and sit with me.”

“Yes master” 

You walked and poured the coffee and came back. You placed them down. He looked at you and patted his lap. You sat down and he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“You’re doing very well. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Once the coffee is done, I’m going to ask you to do something for me.”

“What is it sir?”

“I’m going to have you warm my cock. Okay? We’ll start slow.”

“Yes master.” You nodded.


	5. Feeling pleasure

Once you were done your coffee, Sam rubbed a hand on your back and you stood up. 

“Master, is there anything you need?”

“No, kitten. Just for you to warm my cock.” You nodded. “What you’re going to is get under my desk, there’s a pillow there for you. You will not suck or lick. Just warm me up. Okay?”

“Yes, master” you said.

“Now, this will be all day long. However, if you need to stretch your legs or go to the bathroom, tap my right ankle twice with your left hand. When I need something, I will tap your left shoulder with my right hand twice.” You looked at him wide eyed.

“I’m allowed to get up, sir?” you asked.

“For a stretch or to use the bathroom, yes.” Sam nodded.

“My old master never let me do that. I had to stay there for as long as he needed, sometimes it was half a day. If I had to go to the bathroom, I was to do it there.” Sam clenched his jaw. How could your master do that to you?

“Princess, you are with me now. You will tap my ankle if you need to get up. Understood?”

“Yes sir”

You crawled under the desk and knelt down. Sam undid his pants and pulled his cock out. You opened your mouth and took him in, though he was much bigger than you were used too. You didn’t put your hands down and looked up at him. He was smiling down at you. 

“Can you lean forward, rest your head against my stomach? It’ll be easier for you to relax.” 

You leaned forward and rested, he was right. His large hand went to the back on your neck and he would periodically massage it. An hour in you tapped his ankle and he moved. You crawled out from under the desk.

“I’m sorry, master. I needed to stretch.” You looked down.

“Baby girl, you don’t have to be sorry.” He said reaching out and holding your hand. 

Five minutes later you were back under the desk.

That’s all you did for the first week. The next week, Sam instructed you not to wear panties under the dress. When you had your coffee and breakfast you went to the sink and Sam came up behind you.

“Kitten, spread your legs a little.” he whispered in your ear. You did. “Good girl. Now, I’m going to reach down and feel if you’re wet, okay?”

“Yes master.” You gasped when his finger ran up your slightly aroused folds. 

“Oh, good job, princess.” He praised placing a kiss to the back of your head. 

He took his finger and brushed it against your lips. You parted your mouth and sucked on it. He pulled it out and reached down again, rubbing your clit. You gasped, titling your head back.

“Does that feel good?” he whispered.

“Yes, sir” you whispered.

“Good.” He pulled his hand away. 

“Hnn” you whimpered at the loss.

“Princess, they’ll be more of that once the dishes are done.”

He walked to his office and you pressed your thighs together trying to get some friction. Once the dishes were done you walked to his office. You walked over by his desk and he ran a hand up your inner thigh.

“Baby girl, the dishes all done?” he asked.

“Yes sir.” 

“Hmm, looks like you’re still wet.” He said rubbing two fingers against your folds and then circling your clit. 

“Ye-yes, sir.” he went back to rubbing you, taking two fingers and circling your entrance. 

“Are you okay, kitten?” he looked at you with caring eyes.

“Yes, master. Please.” You begged and he sank two fingers in you. 

“There’s a good girl” he said moving them slowly in and out of you. He removed his fingers, which were now wet. “Do you want to me to continue?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Then sit in that chair and spread your legs nice and wide for me”

You did as you were told. Sam ran his fingers up and down, teasing you a bit. You gripped the chair and Sam felt you tense, but not in a good way.

“Talk to me, baby girl.” He said, removing his hands.

“A slave does not derive any pleasure to what is done to them. A slave will take it like a good whore.” You repeated what your old master had said.

“Kitten? Did your master ever let you enjoy an orgasm?” he asked sincerely.

“Only on my birthday sir, if I was a good girl. The other times were forced. I was there to please him, not the other way around.” 

“I want you to lick my fingers clean. Then go to your bedroom, undress and lay on your bed.” He spoke calmly and you nodded.

You sucked his fingers clean. His other hand cupping the back of your head and he placed kisses on your forehead. When they were clean you went to your room. A minute later Sam walked in.

“Good job, princess. Now, I want you to close your eyes and let the feelings wash over you. If you are feeling pleasure you allow it.”

“Yes, master.” 

“I want to hear every sweet sound.”

Sam knelt down and spread your thighs more. His warm hands rubbing your inner thighs. You shut your eyes. Sam placed a kiss on your clit and kissed down your vagina. You gripped the sheets. Your body was tingling, you never felt like this before. 

“Just focus on your breathing.” He murmured against your thigh, placing a kiss. 

Once he felt you were relaxed he wrapped his mouth around your clit and started to suck.

“OH GOD!” you cried out.

Sam licked and sucked, bringing his fingers and he slowly inserted two and rubbed your clit with his thumb. You arched your back. His mouth found its way back to your clit and this sent you over the edge and you came screaming. Sam pulled his fingers out and rubbed you until you came down. You were crying now. It was so good and too much.

“Si-sir, th-thank you.” you cried, curling into a ball and closed your eyes.

Sam had the wipes and cleaned his hands and got on the bed, facing you. He cupped your cheek and placed a hand on your arm. 

“Baby girl, I’m right here. You did so good.”

“Th-that was amazing. I-I’ve never felt an-anything like that.” 

“I’m going to clean you up, okay? Get you some water.”

“Sir, can you just hold me, first?” you whimpered.

“Yes, princess.”

Sam wrapped you in his arms and held you close.


	6. Through the month

You’ve been there for almost a month now and Sam has made you feel so comfortable. He has made you feel things you never dreamt of. Once breakfast was done and cleaned up you went to this office. 

“Master, what can I do for you?” you asked. Sam stood up and cupped your cheek.

“Kitten, I want you to show me how you please yourself”

“What?” you looked at him shocked.

“I would like to see how you masturbate.”

“A slave is to never touch herself. A slave is to never pleasure themselves. Touching will get you punished.” You said. Sam pulled you tight to his chest.

“Princess, I know that’s what you’re told, but that is not true. Not in this household. What are you to do in this household?” He pulled back and lightly gripped your chin.

“Whatever master asks.” You responded.

“Good girl. Now, I am asking you to show me how you please yourself.” 

“Okay, sir” you smiled a bit and he kissed you.

“I want you to strip completely and get on the couch. Then wait for instructions”

You did as you were told. You sat on the couch and spread your legs, Sam smiled a bit when he saw that you were wet. He walked over and handed you some lube. 

“Alright princess, you may start.”

You ran a finger down, feeling how wet you were. You grabbed the lube and squirted some in your hand. You rubbed it between your fingers and then started to rub yourself. With your other hand you lightly ran it up and down your body making yourself shiver. 

You pinched your nipple, massaging your breast and you went to rubbing your clit. You opened your mouth a bit, closing your eyes. It felt so good. You old master never let you do this. You gave your pussy a little spank.

“Mmm” you moaned, that felt good. You rubbed yourself a bit more before giving yourself another spank.

You dipped two fingers into your soaked core and moved them in and out. Your other hand still playing with your breast. Your breast. You rubbed you clit, breathing hitching. Your back started to arch. 

Sam didn’t say anything. He just wanted you to feel what you were doing. Feel how good you could make yourself. 

You forgot where you were and moaned and moaned rubbing yourself, your other hand trailed down and started to rub your clit while you fingered yourself. Your legs started to shake, you felt yourself clench and finally you let out a cry and came. 

Once your breathing slowed you remembered where you were. You opened your eyes slowly when you felt the couch dip a bit. A straw was placed at your lips.

“Good job kitten.” Sam praised. You drank the water.

“I did good, sir?”” you whimpered.

“Very good. Was it enjoyable.?” 

“Yes.” Sam put the water down and picked up something. You saw it was a vibrator. “Baby girl, can you do that again for me, this time using a vibrator?” 

“Ye-yes master.” 

“Good girl.” He praised.

Sam sat back down and watched as you turned the vibrator on. He watched you have another orgasm, making you cry in pleasure. Sam came over and turned the vibrator off and kissed your cheek.

“Good job, kitten, good job. I’m going to bring you clean you up now, okay? Give you a nice massage and then you will make lunch.”

“Yes master. Thank you, master.”

That’s what happened that week. Sam made you masturbate in the morning and in the evening. He hadn’t had sex with you yet. The first week was warming his cock. The second was him playing with you, making you feel good. The third you were on your period. You still wanted to serve, even though he said no. He allowed you to play with his cock. Just once. Then you had to rest. This week you pleasuring yourself. 

He took it nice and slow with you, like he said he would. You knew that each day was going to be different starting next month, but he wanted to make you comfortable. He wanted you to get rid of your old habits, and learn that you are now his. He is your new master. He is there to love and support you. 

At the end of the end of the week, Sam put you to bed. He always did that. He always stayed with you, making sure you knew you were safe. He sat down once he tucked you in and stroked your hair. 

“Now kitten, as I mentioned at the end of every month, I will examine you. Need to make sure everything is healthy.” You nodded, though he senesced you were worried. “I know it’s not typical, but that’s what my dad taught my brother and I. We need to make sure that our slave is healthy.”

“Ye-yes master, I understand. “

“It is just going to be you and me. That’s all. I will go nice and slow.” You nodded and he kissed your forehead.

“Sir-can-can you hold me…until I fall a sleep? If not that’s okay.” Sam wrapped his arms around you. 

“If you need me to hold you, at any time you come to me.” He whispered and you nodded.


	7. Examination pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day!
> 
> As requested, I hope you like the first part.
> 
> Warning: mentions taking blood.

The next morning you woke up to Sam running his fingers through your hair. You jolted awake and he placed a calming hand on your chest. He stroked your forehead.

“Kitten, you’re alright. I turned your alarm off. It’s a big day today, you needed your rest. It’s seven in the morning.”

“I need to make breakfast.” 

“No, it’s alright. I will make it. You have fifteen minutes to shower. I will come get you. You wont be wearing any clothes today.” He voice was so calming and you nodded.

“Yes, sir.” you said. 

Once you were done showering, you opened the door and Sam was there with your leash. You smiled a bit and he did too. He attached your leash and led you to the kitchen. Once you two ate it was time for your exam. You were nervous. He led you into a room that was set up with all medical stuff. You whimpered and looked down. He cupped you cheek.

“We’re going to take it nice and slow. I will explain everything, okay? Nice and slow.” He whispered and you nodded. “Good kitten, now” He took you leash off. “Up on the chair.” 

You looked at the chair. The top half looked like a dentist chair and the bottom had stirrups. There were restraints everywhere. Sam placed both hands on your shoulders and kissed the back of your head. 

“I know it looks scary, but I promise you it’s not.” You went and sat on the chair.

Sam pulled a tray over and you gasped seeing what was on there. It was stuff to take blood. Tourniquet, needle, vials, gloves. You started shaking and Sam was right there, holding you close to him, cradling your head to his chest.

“Shhh. Shhh. Baby girl, I know. I know, but it has to be done.” 

“No, no, no. I-I can’t. No.” you started to sob.

“Baby girl, I’m not going to hurt you. It has to be done.” He stroked your cheek.

“No, no, no.”

“Hey, listen to me. I’m going to restrain you, just for his part. That is all. As soon as I’m done taking your blood they’ll come right off. I promise.”

Sam lifted you in his arms like a child and rubbed your back. He swayed side to side until you calmed down. He placed you back on the chair, but kept you close.

“Princess, can you hear me?” he asked.

“Ye-yes, sir” you whimpered.

“I’m going to strap you down to take your blood. That is all. As soon as I have the bandage on the come right off. You wont be strapped down after that.” He whispered like he was still talking to a child. You nodded. “I will only restrain you upper body, okay?”

“Yes sir.” you whispered.

“Good girl. Good girl.” He praised. You laid back and he pulled a strap over your chest. “Once this part is done, I’m going to hold you for as long as you need before we continue.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Sam strapped down both arms and another around your chest. He pulled the latex gloves on and saw tears in your eyes as you whimpered again.

“What I’m going to do kitten is tie this tourniquet around your left arm and I’m going to feel for a vein.” Sam tired it tight, curled your hand in a fist and started to feel around. you closed your eyes tight. “Good girl. Oh, there. Okay, baby girl, keep those eyes close, alright. I’m going to wipe the spot.” Sam did that and got the needle ready, feeling the vein again. “Now, I’m going to ask you to take a deep breath and then I’m going to count to three. I want you to exhale and I’m going to put the needle in.” 

“Hn” you whimpered. 

“I’m so proud of you.” he said “deep breath.” You did. “Good. One two three, out.”

You exhaled and Sam put the needle in. he grabbed a vial and attached it. His hand went and touched your hand to let you know to relax. He chained vials. And then got the gauze ready.

“I’m going to take the needle out now.” He placed the gauze and pulled the needle out, pressing down, so you wouldn’t bruise. “Good girl. You were so brave.” Sam stood up and held the gauze and stroked your hair. You turned to look at him. 

“I do good, master?” you asked and stroked a gloved hand on your cheek.

“Yes, princess. You did. I’m going to take this to you and get you unstrapped, okay?” he smiled softly and you smiled too.

Sam taped the gauze and took the gloves off. He covered the tray up so you wouldn’t see and quickly went to unstrapping you. Sam pulled you close and rubbed your back.

“There, that part is over. You were a good girl. You were so brave. That’s the only time I will restrain you today. The only time.” He lifted you bridal style and sat on a chair holding you close. “We’ll stay like this, okay. For as long as you need and then we will continue.”

“Thank you, master.”


	8. Examination pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of the exam  
> Hope it was everything.

When you were ready Sam helped you stand up.

“Okay kitten, please go to the scale. I’m going to take your height and weight.” He smiled and you nodded walking over and standing up on the scale. Sam put the blood in the fridge and went over to check you.

When he was finished he wrote it down and you went and sat on the chair again. He removed that tray and brought another one over. You looked at the tray. It was standard medial stuff. Stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, thermometer. Tongue depressor, otoscope and two cap to check ears and nose. 

“Again, baby girl. I’m going to explain what I’m going to do.” You nodded. “Verbal please” he soothed

“Yes master” you replied.

“Good girl. First I’m going to feel around your neck and throat for any swollen glands.” 

Sam rubbed his hands together to warm them up and he placed them on your neck and he felt around. He smiled and nodded. “I’m going to take your temperature.” You froze a bit. 

“Princess?”

“Wh-where does it go?”

“In your mouth.” He soothed.

“Why, baby girl?”

“My-my old master, whenever I felt sick, he would take it rectally. Even throughout the day. He would just bend me over and stick it in, holding me down.”

“Oh princess. I’m sorry for that. No. I don’t do that.”

“Yes, master.” 

“Good, now under your tongue.”

Sam placed the thermometer in your mouth and held it there while rubbing a hand on the back of your neck. When it beeped he smiled.

“Good. 98.4.” He put it down and picked up the tongue depressor and otoscope. 

“I need you to open wide and say Ah.” 

“Ahhhh” you said and he checked your throat.

“Good girl.” He smiled throwing the tongue depressor away. “I’m going to look at your eyes now. Look straight ahead for me.” 

You did. You couldn’t help but shiver with him being so close to you. He stepped back and popped the cap on.

“Head back a bit.” He cupped your chin “I’m just going to check your nose.” 

Once that was done, he changed caps and he moved to your side and tucked your hair behind your ear.

“I’m going to look at your ears now.” You nodded. Once that was done he picked up the blood pressure cuff “I’m going to check your blood pressure now.” 

“Yes sir” you said. He noticed you look a little confused. He smiled softly and stroked your cheek with the back of his hand.

“Kitten, what’s on your mind?”

“Ho-how do you know how to do all this?” he placed a hand on your head and stroked your temple.

“Remember how I said my dad helped Crowley train?” you nodded. “He’s also a doctor. So he taught my brother and I how to do all of this stuff. He does all the exams on the slaves there.”

“No-not me. I-I wouldn’t let anyone ne-near me”

“I know. But look how far you’ve come? You’re doing really well. I’m so proud of you.” Sam kissed your forehead. 

“You can continue” you whispered and Sam nodded.

He placed it around your left arm and put the stethoscope bits in his ears. He placed the stethoscope on the inside of your elbow and started to pump up the cuff. You watched his face. It was stern, but not in a harsh way, he was just concentrating. 

“130/90. It’s a bit high, but you’re nervous” he smiled softly taking the cuff off. He warm up the stethoscope on his hand. “Going to listen to your heart and lungs next.” 

You tensed a bit when he placed the stethoscope on you, but relaxed when a warm hand was pressed against your back. 

“Deep breath” he said and you did. “Good, again.” You did. 

He moved the stethoscope around a bit and then placed it on your back. He took it off and smiled at you, placing it down. He came over and stroked your cheek.

“Very good. Can you lie back for me?” you hesitated a bit. “I just need to palpitate your stomach.” You nodded. “I’m going to put your legs in the stirrups though.” You nodded/

Sam helped you lie down and placed your legs in the stirrups. He warmed up his hands again. Started to feel around your stomach. He tapped a bit. 

“Any discomfort?”

“No sir” 

“Good.” Sam pulled his hands away and walked over to you, running a hand through your hair. “Now, here comes the harder part. I’m going to do a physical exam. Breast and pelvic.” you nodded. “Okay, I’m going to start with the breast.” 

Sam kissed your forehead and moved to your left breast. You just looked up as he moved his hand in circular motion feeling around. He brushed his thumb over your nipple and it didn’t harder. You looked over at him. 

“Sir! I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It didn’t harden.” You gripped his arm and he came over to your head and stroked your hair.

“That’s okay, princess. That’s very okay. You’re nervous, it’s not an arousing situation. It’s okay. You’re okay.” he whispered, wiping the tears the started to fall. 

He placed his hands on either side of your face and placed little pecks on your lips. He placed his forehead against yours and you closed your eyes. After a moment he kissed your forehead.

“Okay?” he whispered and you nodded. 

Sam continued with your right breast. Then it was time. He brought over another tray and placed it down. He removed the cover and you just looked up. He placed a warm hand on your thigh.

“Baby girl, we’re almost done. This is the last part. I just want you to take deep breaths the whole time, okay?”

“Yes master.”

“Good. I’m going to put the gloves on and do the external first.” You nodded.

Sam pulled on the gloves and you whimpered a bit when he touched you. He stood and looked up. You nodded and he continued. He grabbed the lubed and rubbed it on you a bit. He grabbed the speculum which was warmed up and lubed that up. 

“I’m going to insert the speculum.” He did and he opened it, causing you to wince a bit. “You okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good job, princess.” Sam in inspected the inside. “I’m going to do a pap smear.” You groaned and he laughed a bit. “I know, kitten.”

When that was finally over, Sam closed the speculum and took it out. “Good. Good. I’m going to insert two fingers now and feel around.” 

Sam lubed up two fingers in inserted them. You gasped a bit. Sam felt around, placing his other hand on your stomach. 

“You’re doing amazing.” He praised. He pulled his fingers out and changed his glove. “Okay, last part and then we’re all done.”

“Yes sir” you whispered.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes sir. Promise.” Sam smiled.

Sam explained that it was also a rectum exam and you breathed through it. Your old master sort of prepared you when he used your ass. Sam was gentle, using lots of lube. Finally he pulled his fingers out and took that glove off. He grabbed a baby wipe that he had there and wiped you. He pulled the other glove off and heled lower your legs he helped you sit up and pulled you close. 

“I am so proud of you.” 

“Thank you sir.” 

Sam had you sit there while he cleaned up. He attached your leash and led you to your bedroom. He took the leash off and had you stand there. He grabbed black satin panties and a large red t-shirt. He handed them to you. 

“You were exposed enough today. Put these on and then you’re going to make lunch, okay?” he smiled

“Okay” you smiled. “SIR! MASTER!” you yelled a little forgetting to add that.

“Kitten, you don’t have to add that all the time.” he said. you nodded.

You put the panties on and the t-shirt. You slipped the heels on Sam waked up to you, stroking your cheek with his finger. 

“You’re my good girl” he smiled and you blushed.

“Thank you, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of having John and Crowley visit.


	9. Crowley and John

You had cleared the table and walked to Sam’s office. 

“Master, are they coming today?” you asked shyly. 

“Yes, kitten. Crowley and my father, John are coming to visit.” 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and the two of toy went to get it. You opened the door to see Crowley and John.

“Hello love” Crowley smiled. 

“Master Crowley.” You lowered your head.

“Just Crowley.”

“Princess, this is my father John.” Sam said. Not looking at him, you reached your hand out. John took it.

“You can look at me” he said. You jumped a little. You weren’t expecting that deep, calming voice to come out. You slowly looked up. “There. Hi, darling.”

“Hello, sir. Master.”

“John.” He smiled.

“Sir” you said and he nodded. You led the two in.

“That’s a very beautiful dress” Crowley said.

“Thank you. Master picked it out for me.” You smiled a bit.

“Can you got get the coffee?” Sam asked you. You nodded and left. Sam led them to the living room.

“She’s doing great” Crowley said sitting down.

“She really is. I’m taking it nice and slow. Making sure she’s okay.”

“How was she with the exam” John asked.

“Amazing. There was a slight hiccup at the start when I needed to take her blood, but I explained everything I was doing to put her at ease.” Both men smiled. 

You walked in with the coffee and placed it down. You poured it in the cups and handed it to all the men. 

“Kitten, where’s your cup?” Sam asked.

“I-I didn’t know I was allowed to” you said.

“Of course. We have coffee all the time.”

“Yes, sir, but we have guests over. I-I didn’t-I didn’t know.” You stuttered feeling embarrassed. Sam put his cup down and stood up, pulling you against his chest.

“Love, I know John and I would really like it if you joined us.” Crowley said.

“Yeah, it would be so good to meet you and get to know you.” John added.

“See baby girl.” Sam wiped your tears. “Can you please go get yourself a cup?” 

“Yes master.” You walked back to the kitchen and Sam sat down. 

“I was right to give her to you, Sam. You are so patient with her and that’s what she needs.” Crowley said.

“I had a good teacher” Sam smiled at his dad. You walked back in and poured a cup. You sat down beside Sam. 

“Sam said you’re doing amazing” John smiled and you blushed.

“She is. My princess is such a good girl.” Sam rubbed a hand on your back. 

“Thank you sir. I feel safe here. Sir is a good master. He is very kind to me.” 

“You have come so far, love. I am proud of you. The others are proud when they hear updates.” You smiled. 

“Sir” you looked at John.

“Yes darling.” 

“I-I’m sor-sorry that I didn’t trust you to check me out. I-I was scared and I am ashamed at my actions. I know you were just trying to help. Master says it is okay, but I know it’s not. It’s not okay.” the three men looked at you shocked.

“May I come sit beside you?” John asked. You nodded, crying now. John got up and sat down. He cupped your cheek.

“You should not feel ashamed at all. You went through something so horrible. I did want to help, but you need to know that you did nothing wrong. You were protecting you yourself. That’s good.” He stroked your cheek. “You did nothing wrong.” 

You broke down sobbing. John looked at Sam who nodded. John wrapped his arms around you and pulled you on his lap holding you close. Sam stroked your hair.

“It’s okay, baby girl, you just cry.” Sam whispered.

Crowley came over and knelt on the ground, placing a hand on your leg and rubbing it up and down. The three men comforted you. Crowley grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to you. You blew your nose and then realized that you were on John. You panicked, Sam is probably hurt that it’s not him. Sam sensed this.

“No, no, no, kitten. You’re safe. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not mad. I’m very proud that you are comfortable with my father. Baby girl, you’re okay. It’s okay.” Sam whispered.

“I ruin everything” you whimpered.

“Darling, I’m going to place you on Sam’s lap now.” John said and you did. 

“Love, you did not ruin anything at all. This is a big day for you. You’re doing a fantastic job.” Crowley praised. 

“Yeah, princess. You’re such a good slave. Such a good girl” Sam praised.


	10. Still learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third I think

Once you were calmed down a bit Sam had you go make lunch for everyone. Crowley went with you to keep an eye on you.

“Love, are you happy here?”

“Yes Crowley. I am so happy. Master is very kind to me. He is very patient when I-I slip up.” You looked down.

“I knew he would be a good match for you. You deserve someone who knows how to respect a slave. Who knows that a slave needs to be cared for and loved.” 

“I have learned so much from master.” You smiled a bit.

John and Sam were in the living room.

“Sammy, I really proud of you.” John smiled.

“Thank you, dad.”

“Your mom and I visited your brother and Jo. Those two are so happy.”

“I’m happy to. I hope Y/n is happy too.” 

“When she was brought in it took a lot of courage for her to allow Crowley near her. It was mostly the other slaves that she trusted. She has come so far.”

“I can’t believe that she apologized to you. She didn’t have to.” Sam looked down a little sad. John patted his back.

“Sam, she was abused for anything and everything. She was taught to never wear clothes. He made sure she knew that she was a slut and a bitch. That her purpose was to be used and that it was her only way of life. She felt like she had to apologize. Which she did not. I can’t even imagine someone doing something like that to a slave.” 

The boys walked into the kitchen and you had everything on the table ready. Including a placed for you. Sam called you over to the door and you thought maybe you had done something wrong. He kissed you gently. 

“Good girl, setting a place for yourself.” He praised and you smiled. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Once you all finished your dinner Crowley needed to talk to Sam. so John stayed behind while you cleaned.

“Kitten, if you feel like you want to ask my dad questions, he is happy to answer.” Sam said before leaving.

“Yes master.” You nodded. You worked in silence for a moment and then looked up at John. He smiled gently at you.

“You may ask. What’s on your mind, darling.”

“Master said that you’re a doctor and now you help train slaves. What made you want to do that?”

“Crowley and I have been friends since before I met Mary, my slave and Sam and Dean’s mother. He was a counselor for trauma and a woman came in. She was hurt by her master. Mary and I started dating when Crowley called, said he had three people who wanted needed care. Needed guidance. Mary and I had gotten more serious into the master slave role. By then he had reached out to others who either were hurt by a previous master or wanted to be a slave and needed training. As a doctor we are taught do no harm. That applies to masters and slaves.” 

“And you two had children.”

“We sure did. It was easier because we were dating first before I collared her and she became my slave. More sub than slave. We always wanted kids.”

“And you didn’t stop, sir. Even after your first born?” you looked at him and he waved you over and patted the chair. You sat down.

“We didn’t do as much, because we were new parents and didn’t know what we were doing” he laughed a bit and you smiled. “Mary is very good to me and she is an amazing mother. We raised our two boys, told them they could be whatever they wanted. They wanted to help out. They wanted to love someone and care for someone.” 

“I am happy that master wanted to take a chance on me. I was worried that no one wanted a broken slave.” John’s eyes softened and he rubbed a hand on your back.

“You’re not broken. You are a survivor. It’s been two months and look at how far you have come. I’ve never seen my son so happy.” You smiled wide.

“Really?” you looked at him hopeful.

“Really.”

That night the boys left and it was just you and Sam again. 

“Baby girl, come kneel at my feet.” He smiled and you did. He stroked your hair. “Kitten, you did amazing today. My father really enjoyed his talk with you.” 

“He did?!” you looked at him wide eyed. 

“Yes, princess.”

“Master, is there anything I can do to serve you?” 

“I want to talk to you about something. You did nothing wrong. You are such a good girl. Such a good slave for me. I talked to Crowley about this and he thinks it might be good. Have you heard of therapy spanking?” 

“N-no sir” you said swallowing. 

“The goal is emotional release. It is not sexual foreplay or punishment. It is my job to guide you and it will allow you to release, be vulnerable. It is for trust and for us to connect.”

“Ri-right now” Sam placed both hands on either side of your face and kissed your forehead.

“No, princess. If you are okay with it, I was thinking tomorrow. I believe that it will be very good for you and for both of us. I would never want to spank you for a punishment. It will be a way for you to say whatever you feel. I want you to let go. Be free to express the emotions that you are afraid to. Be free to say whatever without worrying about that I will say. I do not judge, I would never judge. My job is to make sure that you know you are safe.” 

You closed your eyes and processed what he had said. You trusted Sam, you really did. It has been challenging, but if he and Crowley talked about this. You were willing to try. 

“Yes master” you said.

“You’re sure?” he said and you opened your eyes.

“Yes master. I am sure.” 

Sam pulled you up into his arms and held you close and kissed your lips.

“Okay, princess. Tomorrow we will start.”


	11. Therapy session

You woke up, showered, got ready and crept to Sam’s room. You sat on his bed and ran your hands through his hair

“Master, good morning.” He smiled and ran a hand up your arm.

“Good morning, princess.”

“Sir, may I be honest with you?”

“Always.”

“I think what I’m really asking is, may I speak openly?”

“Yes, kitten.” Sam sat up.

“Sir, I am a bit nervous for today.” Sam stroked your cheek.

“I know you are kitten. Do you still want to do it?”

“Yes master.”

“Okay. Now. I will be in my office and you will make breakfast.”

“Yes.” Sam kissed you.

You made breakfast and when you were ready you went to the office.

“Master, breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you, kitten.”

Sam held your hand to the kitchen. You two ate and you didn’t really look up.

“Princess, this is very good”

“Thank you, sir.”

Sam left while you cleaned up. You were nervous, you didn’t know what to expect with this therapy. You took a little longer to clean today and Sam noticed, but he didn’t mind. He knew you had to prepare yourself. 

You walked into the office and over to Sam. He looked up and smiled at you. You looked down and he pulled you onto his lap.

“Baby girl. What we’re going to do is go to my room.”

“You room?” you looked at him, gasping.

“Yes. My room. I have it set up. Are you ready?”

“Yes sir.”

You stood up and Sam held your hand again to his room. It was dim, it was calming. He lightly massaged your arms and you looked up at him.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to sit on my bed and you’re going to lay across my lap. The spanks will be firm, but not too harsh.” 

“Yes master” you whispered. Sam sat on the bed and guided you between his legs.

“I want you to let whatever feelings you have wash over you and release them. This is a safe space. There is no judgment. If at any time it gets too much, you use your safe word. What is it?”

“Angel.” You said.

“Again” he smiled.

“Angel”

“Once more, baby girl” 

“Angel”

“Very good. This is not a punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Repeat, please” he said softly.

“This is not a punishment”

“Again”

“This is not a punishment.”

“Once more”

“This is not a punishment.”

“Good girl. You want to scream, kick, cry, do it. “you nodded. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, sir.” you slipped off your heels.

“Over my knee, baby girl.” You laid across his lap, hands on the ground, head down. Sam took a deep breath. “I’m going to start.” He soothed

You whimpered when the first smack came to your right butt cheek. Sam was true to his word. They were firm, but not harsh. He kept a consistent rhythm. You started to cry.

“You’re safe. You cry.”

You started thinking of how Sam makes you feel safe and how he was a true master.

“I-I’m a good girl” you said as a statement.

“Yes you are. You’re a very good girl.”

“I’m a good slave.” You started sobbing now. “I make my master proud” you shouted.

“You do.” Sam said.

“I’M NOT A DUMB SLUT OR A STUPID BITCH” you screamed. 

Spank after spank Sam felt you relax a bit more and it wasn’t before long that you just sobbed and sobbed. You started screaming, not out of pain, but releasing everything you’ve kept in. All the anger you had towards your old master.

When you stopped screaming and just sobbed Sam gave a few more spanks and rubbed a hand on your back.

“Good girl. Good girl. You did such a good job. That was amazing, princess.” 

“Sir” you whimpered and Sam lifted you in his arms and held you close.

“You were such a good girl. Princess, how do you feel?” he whispered.

“A-ama-amazing, sir.” you whispered.

“Yeah?” he asked petting your hair.

“Ye-yes. That felt freeing” you coughed a little.

“Oh, princess. I’ll get you some water. I’m going to put you on your stomach.”

“You wont leave?”

“No, kitten. I have everything right here. I’m going to give you some nice cold water and rub some lotion on your butt.”

“Th-then you’ll hold me?”

“Yes, baby girl.” He smiled down at you.

He helped you on your stomach and was barely two feet from the bed. Sam had a mini fridge in his room he opened the water and placed a straw in. He stroked your hair while you took little sips. He placed the water down and grabbed the lotion. He pulled your panties off.

“Princess, can I ask you to take your dress off. I’ll give you a shirt to wear.”

“Yes master.” 

Sam helped you up and gave you his shirt he was wearing. It smelt like him. You laid back down. He rubbed the lotion on. You hissed at the cool sensation. Sam climbed back in bed and held you close, rubbing a hand on your back. After fifteen minutes you yawned a bit. 

“Ma-master?” you whispered

“Yes, kitten.”

“Would it be possible for me to have a short nap? Twenty minutes that’s all. Alone in my room?”

“Yes, baby girl.”

Sam carried you to your room. He placed you down and tucked you in. He bought you several of the dresses you wear, so he hung one up when you’re ready. He set the alarm for twenty minutes and left.

When twenty minutes was up you got up and got dressed. There was a note by your bed saying to head to the kitchen. When you did Sam was there smiling. He had you sit down and placed a cup in front of you.

“Hot water with lemon and honey” he said. “For your throat.”

“Thank you, master.” Sam sat down. “Sir, that was better than I thought.”

“I’m glad.”

“Is it just the one time?”

“Kitten, I think that this is the type of therapy that you need. Now, I was thinking that it will be done twice a week, working to once a week and eventually once a month. If that is too much for you and you just want to start with once a week, that is fine. However, I feel that you would benefit from twice a week.”

“Yes master. I agree. Not because I am scared to speak my mind and I’m just going along with what you say. Master, you have taught me so much and I know that I need to let go of a lot and learn that there is good in the world. That there are good masters out there. I agree that twice a week I should have therapy spanking.”

“Good. Now, I know you are dressed up and I am hungry, however I would like for you to finish your warm drink.” 

“Sir, may-may I sit on your lap while I do so?” Sam smiled and moved his chair. You picked up your cup and sat on his lap.


	12. Little steps

When you got dressed this morning you noticed that the breasts were cut out of the dress, exposing your nipples. You walked to Sam’s room and saw that he was already awake.

“Sir, was I late?” you asked.

“No, princess. I purposely got up early.” He wrapped his arms around your waist.

“My dress?” 

“Today I’m going to pump your nipples up and put clamps on them.”

“Yes sir” you nodded.

“We also talked about putting on a panel gag. Just over your mouth. A bit of humiliation for you.” you nodded.

“Good. Now go to the play room and sit down on the padded bed.”

You did as you were told and shortly after Sam walked in. He smiled and walked over to you, kissing your forehead. 

“Very good, kitten. Would you like me to explain what I’m doing?”

“N-no sir.” you said. 

“Very well. You will have a gag, so your safe gesture is three snaps” you nodded. “Repeat please.”

“Three snaps”

“Good girl. Show me” you snapped three times “again” you did “Once more, kitten” he smiled and you did. “Good girl”

Sam grabbed the panel gag that had a ball gag attached. He gripped your jaw and you opened your mouth. He placed the gag on you and did it up. 

“Good girl. Now lie back.” 

You did as you were told and Sam grabbed a nipple pump and placed it on your right nipple. He started to pump it up. You were thankful that he did not restrain you. He placed the pump on your left nipple and then went and stroked your hair. 

“Good girl, princess. You stayed nice and still. Now, I will take the gag out so you can eat and then after that it goes back in.” you nodded. “You’re a pretty girl, kitten. Such a beautiful sub” 

A few minutes later the pumps came off with pop and your nipples were nice and erect. Sam grabbed the nipple clamps with chains and he attached them. You back arched and you banged your fist on the table.

“Shhhh. Kitten. You’re such a good girl. There.” He grabbed your leash and clipped it to you collar. “There we go.” He cupped the side of your head. “Perfect, baby girl. That’s how I like my slave to look. We will try this for today. “ you nodded.

You went and made breakfast. Nipples hurting a bit, but you loved it. When the breakfast was on the table you went to get Sam. you knocked on the door and he looked up.

“Is it ready?” he cooed and you nodded. “Good.” 

He held your hand to the kitchen and he took the gag out. He kissed your lips and you both sat down. You two ate and he looked up and smiled.

“How are you feeling, princess?” 

“I’m good, sir.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Your nipples aren’t too sore?” 

“No master. They’re fine” you smiled.

Once you were done the panel gag was placed back in your mouth. Once the dishes were done. You walked into the office and he patted your thigh and you parted your legs.

“Baby girl, I want you to bend over my desk. Arms and chest on it. Nipples not touching though.” You nodded and you did that. Nipples not on the desk. “Good girl” he rubbed a finger up and down your covered center. You shuddered. “Soaked already.” He gave a little tug to the chain on the nipple clamps.

“Mmmph” you cried out.

Sam kept rubbing your covered center with one finger. You whimpered, your face was turned so he could watch your expressions. The strokes were slow and you pushed your hips back, wanting more.

“No, princess.” He chuckled. 

The nipple clamps were starting to get uncomfortable. You shut your eyes tight and started to cry a bit. Sam was up and leaning over you.

“Kitten, is it the nipple clamps?” he gave a tug and you slammed your hand on the desk, nodding. 

He turned you around and laid you on the desk. He took the right off and started to massage it. He took the left off and did the same. You covered your eyes, ashamed. You felt strong and gentle hands wrap around your wrists and pull your hands away. You started sobbing.

“Kitten” his eyes were soft. “You did really well.” you shook your head. “Yes you did. Can I make you feel better?” you shook you head. “No? Hold on.” He reached behind your head and unbuckled your gag.

“I let you down master” you sobbed “I don’t deserve to feel better.” 

“Princess, you’re schedule for a therapy session this afternoon, do I need to start it now?” 

“Sir?”

“You were such a good girl for me. Today we were starting off slow. You are feeling like you let me down and I want you to let those feels go this afternoon when you have your spank therapy. I’m wondering if I need to start it now?”

“No, master. No! I’ll be a good girl. Please, make me feel better” you sobbed. “I’ll be good” 

Sam lifted you in his arms, bridal style and carried you to the couch. He sat down and held you close.

“You are a good girl. You’re my good girl.” His hands went back to your chest and started to massage them again. 

“I let you down.”

“Why do you think you let me down?” he asked.

“Because I couldn’t last long enough with the nipple clamps.”

“You lasted longer than I thought, I’m so proud of you.”

“Yo-you are?”

“Yes, kitten. Now, can I put the gag back on you?” 

“Yes master.” 

Sam had you lay on the bed and he grabbed your gag and placed it back on you. He knelt down and stroked your hair while he leaned down and sucked on your right nipple, swirling his tongue around. He moved to your other nipple. He sat back and looked at you. He nodded and you did too. 

“Now, I want you back bent over my desk. Going to tease you a bit more, get you wet and dripping, wanting more before you go make me lunch.” He whispered. You nodded and stood up. He lightly grabbed your arm and cupped your cheek. “Hey.” He said quietly and you looked up at him. “I love you.” 

you lunged forward and wrapped your arms tight around his waist. Your master never said that to you. Sam was the first and it meant everything.


	13. Master Gabriel

You had your period, so Sam let you wear your comfy clothes and you didn’t have to do a thing. It has been four months now and you were much better. Sam explained that his friend Gabriel was coming. He is a master as well, but does not have a slave. 

“Sir, tell me more about Gabriel, if you don’t mind.” You were lying on the couch, head in Sam’s lap, heating pad on your stomach. Sam smiled and combed his fingers through your hair.

“Gabriel is a master. When he is here, you will refer to him as Master Gabriel. He is a free master, meaning he does not have a slave. He helps out when other masters can’t be there for their sub, for reasons such as work or if they are sick. Of course, the slaves know Gabriel and he will not work with a slave if they are at all a little uncomfortable.”

“He is a kind man?”

“Oh yes. He can be harsh if that’s what a master is with his slave” Sam felt you tense a little. “Shh. Shhh.” He soothed. “Gabriel prefers working with softer masters, softer doms. He likes guiding the slaves and watching them learn new things. He is a caring man, a kind man. He has worked with my father and Crowley many times.”

“Am I meeting him because you will be away sir?” Sam watched as you started to tear up. 

“No. Oh, no. Here, princess, sit on my lap, I want to hold you.”

You got up and got on his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder and he held the pad on your stomach. He wrapped his other arm around you.

“Baby girl, I’ve talked about you to Gabriel. I told him how amazing you are and how far you have come. He knows about your past, you gave me permission to tell him. He just wants to come and meet the woman that I love.” He whispered. “He wants to meet my good girl”

“Sir, I love you too.”

The next day you were on your third day of your period and it was the worst, but Gabriel was coming over. You changed your pad, put on booty shorts and your lace dress. You put your heels on and walked out to the kitchen. Sam looked up and confused when he saw you.

“Kitten, what are you doing?” he asked gently. 

“Master Gabriel is coming.” You said.

“Princess, he knows that you are on your period, he knows that you wear comfy clothes. You don’t need to wear your uniform.”

“I understand, master. I just want to be a good sub for you.”

Before Sam could answer the doorbell rang you want to go and answer it. Sam followed behind. When you opened the door you were greeted by kind golden eyes. A blond man with a very kind face as well.

“Hello, Y/n. My name is Master Gabriel.” He reached out a hand and you shook.

“Hello Master Gabriel. Please come in.” He walked in and looked at Sam who shrugged. 

“Your master told me you are on your period.”

“I am” 

“It was my understanding that you wear comfy clothes when you are on it.”

“I do! Oh, I do. Mater Gabriel, this was all me. Not sir. I was the one that wanted to wear this. I wanted to show you that I am a good slave.” You were worried that maybe he thought Sam made you do this.

“May I touch you?” Gabriel asked. You nodded and looked at Sam who smiled sweetly. Gabriel cupped your cheek. “Honey, your master told me that you were in comfier clothes which is why I wanted to come and visit this week. I am someone new and I wanted you to be comfortable. I appreciate you getting dressed and showing me that you are a good slave, but I would really like it if you were comfortable.”

“Thank you, Master Gabirel.” You whispered.

“Kitten, go get changed, that’s an order” Sam said, placing both hands on your shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

“Yes, master.

“Good girl.” He cooed and you left.

“You’ve got a great girl, Sam” Gabriel smiled.

“I do.” Sam smiled.

The two men went to the kitchen to make coffee and lunch. You walked back in in your pajamas and a loose crop top. Both men smiled at you.

“There, much better” Sam smiled.

“Master Gabriel, you’re sure this is okay?”

“Yes, honey. This is very much okay. I’m glad that you are comfortable.”

“Princess, I’m making mac and cheese, your favorite comfort food.”

“Thank you, master. Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes, kitten. I want you to go and sit on Master Gabriel’s lap. I want my love and my best friend to be close.”

“Yes master.”

Gabriel gave you a warm, reassuring smile. You walked over and he opened his arms. You sat on his lap. He cradled your head to his shoulder and you felt safe.

“Good girl” Gabriel whispered. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No thank you, Master Gabriel. I am fine.” Gabriel looked at Sam.

“Princess, is your stomach hurting?” Sam asked.

“No sir, just my head.”

“Your neck and shoulders as well?”

“Yes master.”

“What do I do?”

“Massage them for me, sir.”

“Can Master Gabriel do that?” He asked gently.

“Yes master, that would be nice.” 

“Right now, just neck and base of skull” Sam instructed Gabriel. 

“Okay.”

You couldn’t even tense, his touch was so soft and gentle. You could see why everyone loved him and why so many picked him to fill in. You also liked that he would rather be on the softer side, than the harsh. You closed your eyes and then when you opened them, you blinked a few times, you saw Sam sitting at the table, holding your hand. Gabriel placed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Sir, Master Gabriel, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry” Sam soothed. “Besides, you were only out for five minutes. The food is ready.”

“Master Gabriel made me feel safe and relaxed.” You whispered.

“I’m so happy to hear that.” 

“Thank you for trusting me to do that” Gabriel spoke.

“Alright, sit beside me and let’s have some lunch.” Sam said. 

You got up and sat beside your master. Once all three off to you finished your food, you got up and removed the all the dishes. Sam came up behind you and placed his hands on your hips and kissed your neck.  
“You’re doing a great job” Sam whispered in your ear.

“Thank you, master.” You whispered.

“Let’s go to the living room. You can get to know Gabriel and I’ll give you a massage”

“Thank you, sir.”


	14. Uneasy

You sat in front of Sam on the ground. Sam placed his hands on your shoulders and started to give you a massage while you all talked.

“Princess, Master Gabriel and I are very proud of you” Sam said.

“You are, sir?”

“Yes, honey. You adapted to me very nicely.” Gabriel smiled.

“Yes, Master Gabriel. You have a very calming presence.” 

“Thank you so much.”

“May I ask a-“ you stopped when Sam hit a knot in your shoulder. You tensed.

“Aw, kitten. Sorry.” Sam soothed. “Relax.” 

“May I ask a question, Master Gabriel?”

“Of course.”

“How come you don’t want a personal slave?” he smiled a bit.

“I have thought about it before. However, I like helping people and I like watching people grow. I understand that I can do that with a slave of my own, I just want to other masters and slaves get closer.”

“How-“ you stopped, unsure if you could ask any more questions. 

“Baby girl, ask as many questions as you want.” Sam said, moving his hands to your temples.

“How many couples have you been with?”

“Four. Dean and Jo. Donna and Jody. Crowley and his slaves. Castiel and Chuck. I also help John and Crowley with the slaves at the home. “

“You like the gentler masters?” Gabriel smiled.

“Yes I do. I don’t mind the harsher stuff, like what Donna and Jody do or Crowley and his slaves. Sometimes Dean and Jo get rough from time to time, but I prefer the softer side of things.” 

“On my lap, kitten.” Sam whispered and you did. “Good girl”

“I understand that you do spank therapy?” 

“Ys, Master Gabriel.” You said

Sam reached under your shirt. He knew your boobs also hurt. He was pleased to know that you weren’t wearing a bra. You rested your head on his shoulder, but you looked down. You were a bit embarrassed. Gabriel was right across from you. His other hand caressed your outer thigh, holding you tight to you. 

“Do you feel it helps?”

“Yes, very much.”

“She is very good in her sessions. We do them twice a week for now.”

The boys talked a bit and you just listened. Sam switched breasts and kissed the top of your head.

“Honey?” Gabriel asked and you realized you didn’t hear him.

“Master Gabriel, sorry! I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. Oh, please forgive me.” Sam’s hand went to your head and he carded his fingers through your hair.

“Shhh. Shhh. Shhh.” He whispered like you were a child. “Master Gabriel only asked if you wanted your heating pad.”

“Oh. Yes, please.”

Gabriel got up and turned it on, placing it on your stomach. He knelt down and held it there while Sam went back to massaging your breasts. A few minutes later, you spoke.

“Master Gabriel, sir. I would like to be alone for a bit.” You whispered.

“Is something wrong, kitten?” Sam asked voice laced with concern.

“No, master. Just want to be alone.”

Gabriel removed that heating pad and all three of you stood up,

“Master Gabriel, I mean no disrespect.” You said and he rubbed a thumb on your temple.

“I know, sweet girl. You’re okay.” he smiled softly.

You kissed Sam and went to your room. You lay down on your bed and just felt a wave of emotion. You weren’t sure if it was because of your period or something else. It was a bit overwhelming with Master Gabriel, though he was very kind and very gentle. Why were you feeling like this. 

An hour later there was a light knock on your door. You got up and opened the door to see your master standing there. He reached a hand forward and you took a step back. Sam wasn’t hurt, but confused.

“Princess, Master Gabriel is leaving.” He spoke softly. “Come and say goodbye.”

“Yes master.”

You followed Sam to the front door where Gabriel was. 

“It was very nice to meet you, Master Gabriel.” You said, sticking your hand out. He shook your hand, giving a quick glance to Sam. 

“It was very nice to meet you, honey. You’re a good slave.”

“Thank you.” 

Gabriel left and Sam rubbed his fingertips up and down your arm.

“Baby girl, it’s time for your therapy.”

“Yes master” the only thing that happens when you have your period is your therapy. 

You followed Sam to his room which was dimly lit. Sam sat on the bed and you laid across his lap. He rubbed a hand up and down your back a few times before he started to spank you. 

“Mmmphmm” you shut your mouth tight trying not to cry. 

You shut your eyes tight. You really didn’t want this right now. However you knew that this was the one thing that you had to do. That this was for your healing. Sam eyed you carefully he didn’t want to push you too far. You did something that you haven’t done since you were there.

“Angel! ANGEL!” you cried out before breaking into sobs


	15. A step back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short!

Sam’s hand stilled instantly. He went to rubbing your back and you didn’t know if it was okay to get up.

“Up” he whispered. You got up, shaking and Sam pulled you into his arms and held you close rocking you gently back and forth. “Good girl, kitten. Good girl. You used your safeword, what a good job. Baby girl, I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’m so proud of you. “ 

He kept giving you praises making sure that you knew he was not mad at you. That he was glad you used your safeword. Half an hour later you had calmed down. Sam cupped your cheek, you just looked down ashamed even though you heard him say all those things. He rubbed the back of his hand on your cheek.

“Kitten, I want you to look at me. “ he whispered.

“I-I- can’t master” you whimpered.

“Princess, I want you to look at me for one whole second. Just to make eye contact. Then you can look down while we talk until you’re ready.” You nodded. He gripped your chin to make you look at him. You looked up and locked eyes with your master. He gave you a soft smile. “Good girl.” He let go of your chin and you looked down. “Now, Master Gabriel and I have noticed you were pulling away earlier this afternoon.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Was it something I did?” 

“No sir, you did nothing. It was all me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. 

“Yes. I just wanted to be a god slave for when Master Gabriel came over. When you two were talking and I was just resting, I started to go into my head. It reminded me of when my old master had someone over and he just ignored me. Not that I felt I was ignored, I didn’t! I’m not used to being taken care of when someone is over. I just wanted to be alone. I didn’t want to be touched. I wasn’t ready for my therapy.”

“Princess, your therapy is very important, but you have to be ready, not only physically, but mentally. We could have done that later tonight.” 

“Master, it was my fault.”

“No, baby girl. It is not your fault at all. I’m sorry that you felt like that.”

“I was so rude and disrespectful to Master Gabriel.” 

“No you weren’t. He does not think that at all.”

“I feel that I should be punished.” 

“No, you won’t be punished for that.” 

You got off of his lap and knelt in front of him, head down, arms behind your back. Sam sighed a bit, you were doing so well and now you were slowly retreating back to your old mind set. Though you were not bent over presenting yourself, this still wasn’t good. 

“Sir, I know that I have come far and now I am disappointing you in going back to my old ways, I just think that I should be punished for my actions.” Sam stroked a thumb on your temple.

“You are not disappointing me. You will not be punished for your actions. I do need to continue with your therapy, however it won’t be right now.”

“Please let me make it up to Master Gabriel.” You looked up at Sam. He placed his hand on the side of your neck. 

“Baby girl. I can call Master Gabriel and he come back and visit. We will not punish you though. You will however have a longer therapy session these next few weeks.” You looked down.

“Master, I understand what you are saying, however in order to forgive myself for what I think I have done, next week can one of my therapy session be given by Master Gabriel.” 

“Okay, kitten. That can be arranged.” 

“Master, I am ready. Sir, please, let’s continue with my therapy.”

“Oh princess, I know what’s best for you and I think that we should get some tea and you let me hold you. Then when I feel you’re ready we will start again.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you sir.”


	16. A little lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still dealing with this loss and thought I would take a break, however this chapter kind of came to me. 
> 
> Working on the next few.

That night Sam asked you if you would like to stay in his bed with him.

“Are you sure, master?” you asked really wanting it to be true. 

“I am, kitten. Today was very overwhelming and with a longer therapy session, I would like to be by your side all night, making you are that you are okay.” he reached out and stroked your cheek.

“Oh, thank you sir.” you smiled a bit. “I would like that very much.”

“Me too.”

You two were already in his room. He held your hand to your room and grabbed your pajamas. You went to your bathroom and changed your pad and changed your clothes. He led you to his room and you two climbed into his bed.

“Good girl” Sam praised.

“Thank you for allowing me in your bed sir.”

“You’re welcome.” 

In the morning you woke up and Sam was there stroking your cheek. 

“Kitten, I needed to talk to you about something.” 

“Yes master.”

“I would like to have a serious talk about yesterday.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“However, I would like you to really hear what I’m saying. There is a way I would like to do that and I know it will make you uncomfortable.”

“What is it, master?”

“I would like to place my hand on your throat, I will not squeeze hard. I would wrap my fingers around, but again, I will not squeeze.”

“Can we test it sir? Before I agree?”

“Yes, princess. Sit with your back against the headboard.” You did. He stroked your hair with one and he looked at you. You nodded and he placed his hand. Wrapping his fingers lightly. “It would be like this. Nothing more.” He removed his hand and kissed your forehead. 

“Sir. That was okay.”

“What I will be doing is giving you a lecture. You did nothing wrong. However, baby girl you were such a good job and you took a step back and that is perfectly okay. In fact I expected it. Okay?”

“Yes master.”

“Go get dressed and then go to my office and in the middle of the room.” 

“Yes sir.” you hesitated

“Baby girl?” 

“How will I dress?”

“You are still menstruating, so you will be in your comfy clothes.”

“Yes master.”

You left and did what you were told. Sam walked into the room and closed the door. You swallowed as he slowly walked towards you. He gently wrapped his hand around your neck. Just like he did before. He stood close to you and you felt vulnerable. 

“I talk, you listen. You are to say. When I ask you a question you are to answer yes or no, master or sir. Understood?”

“Yes, master” you whimpered and his eyes went soft. You relaxed a little.

“Kitten, as I said before you are not in trouble. However, yesterday when you stood up and left without saying a word will never happen again. I understand that at your old master’s you were not allowed to speak without permission. In my house hold, my slaves must always tell the truth. My slaves must always tell me what is going on if they are at all upset so I can make it better. If you tell me what is bothering you and then ask for some time alone, I will of course give it to you. Yesterday you said you were fine, I did not press you. I will from now on. Princess, I do not judge I will not judge. If you tell me that something is bothering you, but you need more time to put it in words, that is very okay. But you do not just get up and leave. It makes me incredibly worried for you and your wellbeing. I am you master now, you can trust me. I know that it is very hard for you to do that. I will have patients with you because I love you and I respect you. However you need to respect me as well. You need to learn that you will not get punished if you are upset. Am I clear?” you were crying now. Everything his said was in an even, firm, but calming voice.

“Yes master.”

“This is nothing to be ashamed about. You did nothing wrong. You are embarrassed, am I correct?” 

“Ye-yes master. Ver-very embarrassed.” 

“There is no need to be. Now, as I said I am incredibly proud that you used your safeword. You were such a good girl and you knew your limit.”

“Yes, sir.”

“However, you took your therapy when you were not in the right mind set which is very dangerous. I trust that you will not let it happen again.”

“No-no sir.”

“What are you to do if you feel that you are not ready for something?” you paused. “Baby girl, you may answer.”

“Tell you, sir.” 

“Exactly, you tell me. Because who am I?”

“My master, sir.”

“And who are you?”

“Your slave.”

“Correct. You are my slave; I have your best interest at heart. I am here to protect you, guide you, honor you and respect you. Have I done so?”

“Yes sir. You have! You have-“you gasped when his grip tightened just a little. He let go.

“Kitten, I’m sorry. I told you I wouldn’t squeeze and I did.” he kept his hand on your throat, but his free hand want to stroke your hair.

“It’s okay, sir.” you whimpered.

“No, it is not. How can I make it up to you?”

“You don’t need to master.” 

“Of course I do, princess.” he soothed

“Master, nothing sexual because I still have my period, however I wouldn’t say no to making out.” He smiled a bit. 

“Very well. After breakfast. Do you understand what I said?”

“Yes master. I am to speak up. I am to let you know straight away that something is bothering me. If I cannot put it in words. I am to tell you something is bothering me, but I need to collect my thoughts first.”

“Very good.”

“Master, I would still like Master Gabriel to give me my therapy.” 

“Okay, princess.” Sam’s hand went from your throat to your cheek. He rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “I’m very proud of you baby girl.”

“Thank you, master.” He gently kissed you and then pulled away.

“I will make breakfast and tea and then we will make out.” He kissed your forehead.

“I love you, sir.”

“I love you too, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kindness a patients.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week you were back in your uniform. You walked into his office. You saw that he was sitting there with his pants undone.

“Kitten, you will warm my cock and then after lunch you will prepare yourself and ride my cock. Understood?”

“Yes, master.” You said.

“Wait. Princess, can I have a kiss?” he smiled softly.

“Of course, sir” you smiled and kissed him. He stroked a thumb on the back of your head.

“You’re a good girl.”

You smiled and got under the desk, your pillow already there. You wrapped your mouth around his cock and he placed his hand on your head and stroked your hair. You got up twice. Then it was time for lunch. You couldn’t wait to go back. The last time, you got under the desk and Sam cupped your cheek. 

“This time I want you to suck, make me nice and ride for you to ride.

“Okay, master.”

You got under the desk and wrapped our mouth around his cock and started to suck. You felt his cock start to grow in your mouth, you took him all the way in and he smiled. He had his hand fist the back of your head.

“Look at me, kitten” he cooed and you looked up. 

You were never allowed to make eye contact with your master when you did this. You started to bob your head and Sam thrusted his hips a bit. He pulled your head back and you got off with a pop.

You crawled out from under the desk. You stepped out of your panties, which Sam could see where already soaked. 

“Princess, are you prepared enough?” you nodded. “Come here, let me see.”

You spread your legs and he ran his fingers over your wet folds. He dipped two fingers in, pumping them a bit and then using your slick for his cock. Your old master made you be on birth control, so it was all good. 

“Now come and straddled me, like the good girl you are.”

You straddled him and lowered yourself on his cock, rolling your hips. You couldn’t help it. 

“Mmm, master you feel so good.” 

“You’re tight, princess.”

His chair was big that you could rest your knees. You rested your arms on his shoulders and started to move your hips more.

“Am I allowed to cum?” Sam stroked your cheek and thought for a moment.

“You know what, kitten? No. You are not to cum, until I say. “ your eyes widened, but you nodded. 

“Yes master.” 

You couldn’t help but clench around Sam. You started to cry a bit, you wanted to cum. Sam cupped your ass, lifting you a bit thrusted his hips up a bit. Your head fell back and you cried out, gripping his shirt. Sam lifted you and laid you down on his desk. He thrusted into you a few more times, grunting a bit and then he spilled into you. His forehead resting against yours. You cried, needing the release.

“Pl-please, sir. Ple-please. Let me cum.” Sam stroked your hair, pulling out of you. His other hand reached down and started to rub your clit.

“I got you, kitten.” 

“Mmm” you whimpered. 

“Very good, kitten. You want to cum?” you whimpered and nodded. 

Sam stopped his movements and kissed your forehead. He gave you a spank on your vagina. He rubbed you a bit more and dipped two fingers into you and rubbed your clit. You clench around his fingers, arching your back. 

“Look at you, so needy” you whimpered “Cum” he commanded and you screamed cumming. He pulled his hand out and rubbed you. “Very good.” He cooed.

Sam pulled open a door and grabbed some wipes. You whimpered at the cold feeling. He reassured you that he was going to give you a nice warm bath tonight. He was true to his word. 

He drew the bath, honey and vanilla scented the air. You got undressed and walked into the bathroom. Sam pulled you into a hug. The room was warm and so was he. 

“Going to wash you and your hair baby girl.” 

“Thank you, master.”

Sam helped you in the warm bath. You relaxed instantly. He grabbed a wash cloth.

“It smells very nice, sir.” you smiled.

“I’m glad you like it.” 

Sam carefully washed your back when he ran the wash cloth over your back he would run his other hand lightly over that spot. You shuddered a bit, but it felt nice. He also place little kisses on the back of your head.

He washed your arms and chest, like you were a child. You didn’t mind it. Your old master never did this. He let you shower once a month and that was time. You had half an hour. He gently wiped between your legs. 

“Princess, I’m going to wash your hair now.” You smiled and nodded.

Sam turned the shower head on. He lowered it so your head was almost right under it. You tiled your head back and closed your eyes. With both hands Sam ran them through your hair. He did it again, adding more pressure and circling his thumbs. You couldn’t help but let a little moan escape. Sam chuckled.

“Good girl, kitten. You’re nice and relaxed.”

He turned the water off. Sam grabbed the shampoo and squirted it in his hand. He rubbed them together and massaged it in your hair. He turned the water on and rinsed it out. He did it again and rinsed the shampoo out. He grabbed the conditioner and worked that in.

“Thank you, master.” You moaned a bit more.

“You’re welcome, baby girl.”

Sam squeezed the water out of your hair and grabbed a towel wrapping it around your hair. He pulled the plug out and he helped you out of the tub. He wrapped the big towel around you and dried you off. He bought you to your room which was warm. He sat you down on your chair in front of your vanity. 

“Master?” 

“I’m going to comb out the knots, blow dry your hair and braid it.”

“Braid it?!” you smiled a bit.

“Yeah. My mom taught Dean and I how to do that.”

You couldn’t help but smile through the whole thing. He combed it, blow dried it and then French braid it, but as a crown. You started laughing.

“Princess?” he smiled.

“I wasn’t expecting this.” 

“I am a man on many mysteries.”


	18. Therapy with Master Gabriel

Two days later it Gabriel was over again. 

“Hello Master Gabriel.” You smiled. 

“It’s nice to see you again, honey.” He smiled, stroking your hair.

“Master Gabriel and I will be discussing your therapy. Go make some lunch.” Sam said.

“Yes master” you left the room. Gabriel and Sam went to the living room and sat down.

“Is she doing better?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, she is.”

“She said the only way to forgive herself for her actions is for you to give her the therapy.”

“What do I need to do?”

“First, ask her safeword. It is Angel.”

“And I ask her to repeat that three times?”

“Yes. Then you remind her that this is not a punishment and you ask her to repeat that three times. She will be over your knee. You are to use firm, but not harsh spanks.” Gabriel nodded. “She may scream, kick or cry.”

“Of course.” 

When lunch was ready you went to get the two masters.

“Sir, Master Gabriel, lunch is ready.”

“Thank you, princess.” Sam smiled.

Once lunch was done, Sam had you join them. 

“Kitten, I want you to sit at Master Gabriel’s feet.” Sam stroked your hair. 

“Yes, sir.”

You went and knelt at Gabriel’s feet and he stroked your hair. You felt comforted and the two men talked. An hour later, Sam nodded at Gabriel. He looked down at your and stroked your cheek with his thumb.

“Honey, it’s time for your therapy.” Gabriel spoke.

“Yes, Master Gabriel.” You said.

“Baby girl, are you ready?” Sam asked

“Yes, master”

You stood up and followed the two men to Sam’s room. Gabriel held both of your hands and Sam placed both his hands on your shoulders.

“Kitten, I’m going to be here the whole time. However, this is between you and Master Gabriel. “ you nodded. Sam let go of your shoulders.

“Okay, honey, are you ready?” he asked stroking your hair.

“Yes Master Gabriel.” 

“What is your safeword?”

“Angel.”

“Again”

“Angel.”

“Once more.” He smiled softly.

“Angel.”

“Good girl.” Gabriel sat down and guided you between this legs. “This is not a punishment, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master Gabriel”

“Repeat that for me”

“This is not a punishment.” You said.

“Again.”

“This is not a punishment”

“Once more”

“This is not a punishment.” 

“Very good. Over my knee.”

You lay across Gabriel’s knee. Sam sat across the room. Gabriel rubbed a hand up and down your back. 

“You’re safe” Gabriel whispered.

Then he started with the same firm spanks as Sam. You took deep breaths and focused on what was happening. You felt much better for having Gabriel doing this. You whimpered a bit ad started to cry.

An hour later Gabriel stopped and you were sobbing, but you felt much better. Gabriel massaged your butt and then helped you up and cradled you in his arm. 

“You did such a good job, honey. I’m proud of you.” 

“Th-thank you.” He rocked you back and forth.

“I’ve got you.” he whispered.

Sam was still there, but wanted to give you room. This was between you and Gabriel. A few minutes later Gabriel spoke up again.

“Would you like aftercare from me or your master?” he asked gently.

“Bo-both, please.” You whimpered. 

Sam took at as his cue to get up and go over to grab the lotion. Gabriel placed you on Sam’s bed and Sam handed him the lotion and crouched down, and ran his fingers through you hair while Gabriel rubbed the lotion on your ass.

“Hey beautiful. You did such a good job.” Sam whispered. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, master.” 

“Roll on your side, honey” Gabriel said and you did. Gabriel got on the bed and wrapped his arms around you. Sam grabbed a bottle of water with a straw and held it up to your lips. You took small sips.

“Sir, Master Gabriel, is there something I can do for you?” 

“No, baby girl, you just rest.” Sam soothed.


	19. Taken care of

Your alarm went off, you had to get up early to shower and get ready before you woke up Sam. You woke up not feeling great. You sat up and started coughing, your throat felt sore. You slowly stood up and felt dizzy. It didn’t matter, you had to shower and get ready to wake up your master.

The shower made it a bit better, but you still felt dizzy. You went to Sam’s room and rubbed your fingers through his hair. 

“Morning Princess.”

“Morning sir.” your voice came out a little raspy. He sat up a little concerned.

“Kitten?”

“I’m fine. Just a little tickle, sir.”

You got up and he kissed the side of your head. You went to make breakfast, but that was harder than you thought. You knew that you had a fever, but you didn’t know if it was okay to tell him or not. Your last master didn’t care if you were sick or not. You walked to his office.

“Master, breakfast.”

“Thank, you baby girl.”

You and Sam ate, but you didn’t eat much. He asked for more coffee. He eyed you carefully as you shakily went and grabbed him more coffee. Once he was done breakfast, he went to his office while you cleaned up. 

You took a little longer than normal to clean up. It didn’t matter though; you needed to serve your master. You held onto the counter and took a deep breath before you walked into Sam’s office.

“Master, I am finished.”

“Very good, kitten. Come sit on my lap.” He smiled.

You did as you were told, tensing up a little, because you didn’t want him to find out that you are sick. 

You sat down a little too fast and got light headed. You held onto the table and Sam placed his hands on your waist to steady you.

“Kitten?”

“Sorry sir, I’m-I’m-“you started coughing, leaning forward on your arms. Sam ran a hand up and down your back. Sam carefully lifted you up and placed you down on the chair and placed a hand on the back of your neck and your forehead. 

“You have a fever.” He said. Removing his hand from your forehead.

“It’s nothing, I’m okay.” he stroked your cheek.

“Baby girl, what did your old master used to do?” though he knew.

“He didn’t care, sir. Whether I was dizzy or not, he would use me. If I had the stomach flu, he hooked up an IV. “ 

“Princess, I’m going to get you to bed, okay?”

“No-no. I must serve you.” you shut your eyes tight, trying to stop the room from spinning. 

“No. Get to bed. That’s an order.” 

He helped you up and carried you to your room. He sat you on your bed and grabbed your pajamas. He got you out your heels and helped you out of your dress. He helped you into your pants and shirt and tucked you in.

“I’m going to grab the thermometer and water, I’ll be right back.” 

Three minutes later Sam walked back in. You hard curled up a bit, he placed the water down and put the thermometer in your mouth. He left again and came back with a towel. The thermometer beeped. He took it from you and placed it down.

“101.6. Head up a bit.” You sat up and he placed the towel down horizontally. You laid back down. “There, is case you feel you might have to get sick. You can use the towel if you need.”

“Oh no, master. I would never.” Sam sat on the bed and stroked your hair.

“It’s okay. Baby girl, it’s okay. I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to give you some medicine.” You tensed. He rubbed your back. “No, shhh. It’s okay. This is taken orally.”

“No IV’s?” you whimpered.

“No. No IV’s. I would never do that to you. I’m going to get you some medicine, I will be right back.”

You nuzzled into the towel, it felt nice. Your stomach did start to feel upset. Sam walked in with cough medicine and something for the fever. He also put the ginger gravol bottle by your bed. He helped you sit up a bit and you took the medicine. He grabbed a cloth and gently wiped your face. 

“How you’re stomach, kitten?”

“I’m feeling nauseous, sir.” 

Sam moved the blanket a bit and placed his hand on the left side of your stomach and stroked your hair. For some reason this felt nice. Your eyes fluttered closed a bit and then you opened them. Sam stroked his thumb on your temple.

“You close your eyes, baby girl. You rest. I’m going to stay right here.” You nodded and closed your eyes. Sam watched as you relaxed, your breathing evened out as best as it could. 

When you woke up, Sam was right there. You heard someone walking around and you looked confused.

“I called my mother and father to come. You’re fever went up a bit.” He soothed.

“You’re mom?” you croaked out. 

“Yeah.”

“But I’m sick” he smiled a bit. “I know, sweetheart, they don’t mind. Can my dad come in and give you a little check-up?” 

“Can’t you, sir?” 

“I can, but he is a doctor.” You nodded. Sam leaned down and kissed your forehead. 

Sam walked back in with John, who had his black bag. You coughed a bit, groaning. John sat down on the bed and stroked hair.

“Hey darling.”

“Hello, sir.” you whispered. He placed a hand on your forehead. He placed his fingers on your pulse point and looked at his watch.

“Still feeling nauseous?”

“A little bit, sir?” John reached into his bag and pulled out his stethoscope.

“Still dizzy and light headed?” he placed the bits in his ears and warmed up the bell on his hand.

“Not as much.” He nodded and placed the stethoscope on your chest.

“Try and deep breath for me”

You did and started coughing. John removed the stethoscope for a moment and then placed it back. John put the stethoscope away and stroked your hair. He grabbed a thermometer and placed it in your mouth. Just then a blonde woman walked in wearing skinny jeans and a flowy floral tank top with a black sweater. She had a cup. He smiled and placed it down. Sam switched spots with John.

“Y/n, darling, I would like you to meet my wife and sub. Sam’s mother, Mary.” John smiled, putting his arm Mary’s waist and held her tight.

“Nice to meet you” you sniffled.

“Nice to meet you. I’m sorry you’re not well. I made you some hot water with honey and lemon. I also made you tomato rice soup, it’s cooking.” She smiled.

“Thank you, ma’am” you said.

“Boys, go check the soup, please. I would like to speak with Sammy’s girl.” The boys kissed her cheek and left. She sat down and helped you up. He took the drink she made and took a sip. 

“This is good.” You smiled a bit.

“I used to make it for the boys all the time.”

“Do you know about me, what I’ve been through?” she smiled sadly and nodded.

“Yes, sweetie. John told me about you when you arrived at Crowley’s. Then when Sammy took you, that made me so happy.”

“You raised an amazing son.” You said. “He is such a kind master.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Thank you.” She smiled. “Have you met Dean yet?” 

“No ma’am” she smiled and stroked your hair.

“It’s Mary.” You nodded.

“Not yet, Sam and Dean thought that after the six month mark that I would meet him. I’ve heard a lot about him though. He sounds like a very good master.”

“He is. John and I are so proud of our boys.” 

You and Mary talked for a little bit more until your eyes drooped. She stroked your hair until you fell sleep and then walked out to the kitchen.

“She’s a sleep again.” Mary spoke.

“Thanks mom” Sam smiled.

“You have such a lovely girl, Sammy. Your father and I am so proud.” 

“Thank you, mom” Sam hugged her.


	20. Six months

It was officially six months with Sam. You felt safe and love. He kept pushing you a little bit at the time. 

“I would like to go over some new terms with you.” he smiled at you. You were standing in the middle of the office.

“Oh. Sir, am I not pleasing you enough?” 

“Baby girl, you are.” He said reassuring you and stroking your cheek. “First. Like two months ago when I lectured you, when I have something new I would like to discusses with you I will place my hand on your throat. I will ask you to repeat what I said. If you forget something, that is very okay, however I will add a bit of pressure. Not too tight, I would never with you, princess” You nodded. “Verbal please.”

“Yes master”

“Good girl.” Sam placed his hand on your throat. 

“You have been my slave for six months now, you are collared, what Dean gave his slave at six months is an anal plug. I have picked out a pink heart shaped one.”

“Oh, thank you master.” 

“When you are wearing the plug you will not be wearing your panties.”

“Yes sir.”

“I would like to make your therapy session once a week now. I feel you are ready for that. Also at the six months mark, a slave gets a night to pleasure themselves. So, I will pick a night and you are allowed to masturbate once a week.”

“What about when I have my period?”

“You will not do it that week, so you are allowed to do it twice, the week after.” You smiled a bit. 

“How many times am I allowed to cum?”

“As many times, kitten. That is your night. I will not be in the room unless you want me too. That will be all for now. Repeat, what I told you so far.”

“I get an anal plug, sir. My therapy sessions are now once a week and I am allowed to pleasure myself once every week.”

“Unless?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Unless I have my period. The week after it will be twice.”

“And who decides when?” his grip tightened ever so slightly.

“You sir. You tell me when.”

“Good girl” he relaxed his hand. “I would also like to be a bit harsher with you. Not too rough, baby girl. But I have been asking permission to do certain things. If something is new I will always explain it first, but if it is something we have already done, I will not ask.”

“Yes sir. I understand.” his grip tightened a little bit like before. 

“I will keep a close eye on you though. If I feel like you are not okay, I will always ask. You do not lie to me. You do not tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth, kitten.” 

“Yes master.” You started to cry a bit. “I’m overwhelmed and a bit uncomfortable sir, sorry.” Sam loosened his grip. Both hands went to your face and his thumbs stroked your temple. He kissed your forehead.

“Good girl. Just like that. I’m sorry I pushed you too far.”

“You didn’t sir, honest. It’s just the squeezing around the throat.” Sam nodded and kissed your forehead. “I understand that this is how you do things. You want me to be comfortable; I want to make you proud. Please, just don’t squeeze any more than that.” Sam wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

“No, princess. I would never do that. Good job. That was a test. I wanted to see if you would say something and you did. I’m proud of you, princess.” He pulled away and kissed you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Okay, kitten, come sit on my lap before you go make lunch.”

“Would you like me to please you, master?” you asked.

“No. I just want to hold you tight.” You smiled and he kissed your forehead. 

Sam sat in his chair and you went and sat on his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you.

“After lunch, you will clean your room, scrub the bathrooms.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I love you so much, kitten.”

“I love you too. Master?”

“Yes, baby girl.”

“Will that mean that I get to meet your brother and his slave?”

“Yes. We will set up a day for either them to come over or for us to go over there.” 

“What do I wear if I go over there?”

“What you’re wearing now. They live in a private area, no one will see you.”

“Yes, master.” He rubbed his thumb on your arm, sensing you wanted to know more. 

“You can ask.” He encouraged.

“What is Master Dean like? What does Jo wear? I know you said he is kind” you started to ramble, your breathing picked up. He rubbed his thumb on your cheek.

“Shh. Shhh. Shh. Deep breaths.” You did. “Good girl. Good girl. Jo is completely naked. Even when our parents are over, if anything she wears a little silk robe that barely covers her. When she is not serving anyone she kneels at Dean’s feet, a leash is attached to her collar. He is very kind to her, even when she is being punished, he his kind in front of others. He is only harsh with her in private when he is punishing her. He is very rough with her, but again, not in front of others.”

“Why not, sir? Is it because she is uncomfortable?” 

“No, Jo is very open about everything. There are certain slaves that are not as extreme or very fragile. So, they want to make sure that they don’t want to trigger anyone.”

“That’s very kind of them” you whispered and he kissed the top of your head.


	21. Getting ready for the day

You jumped a little when you felt fingers running through your hair. You smiled when you took a deep breath, smelling Sam. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He smiled.

“Good morning, master. I-I thought I was supposed wake you up?” you said a little confused. 

“You are however today we are going to meet my brother and his slave. It’s a big day for you and we’re going to put your plug in. Now, go shower and clean everything, inside and out.”

“Yes master.”

“Once you are cleaned, I will be waiting for you, you will not get dressed yet. I will bring you to the playroom and put the plug in.” you nodded.

“How long do I have to shower?” 

“I will give you an hour.” He smiled and kissed you.

You went to get undressed and brushed your teeth. You looked over and saw that there was a fleet enema that Sam let out. You took a deep breath and knew that it had to be done. You weren’t sure how to do it yourself. 

You went to the door and knocked, even though it was your bathroom. You heard Sam chuckle a bit, he wanted to wait until he shower run. He opened the door a bit.

“Yes, kitten?” he smiled.

“The enema, master. I-I’m trying to figure out how to do it…myself.”

“Baby girl, I will help you.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Yes. Lay some towels on the ground and get a big body one to cover yourself up. Lay on your left side. I will be right back.”

You did as your master told you. A little embarrassed though, but you did it. When Sam walked back in, he smiled seeing you all prepared.

“Good girl.” He praised.

Sam filled up the enema. He slipped on the latex gloves and opened the lube. He brushed it lubed finger against your hole.

“Oh” you gasped.

“There we go. It’s okay.”

Sam lubed up the nozzle of the slowly pushed it in. You felt humiliated, but Sam was gentle. Once he had you release it, he cleaned up and left you to take care of the rest.You took a deep breath and stepped in the shower.

First things first. You had to get cleaned and shave. You grabbed the honey vanilla body wash and started to wash yourself. You grabbed the shampoo and washed your hair. You liked it when Sam did it, it wasn’t the same. 

You shaved your legs, underarms and private area. You took another deep breath and got out of the shower. You turned it off. You tried yourself off. He grabbed your hairbrush and got the tangles out. You grabbed the hairdryer and dried your hair. You curled it and put some up.

You heard an alarm go off and you knew it was an hour. You opened the door to see Sam there. He smiled and nodded. You smiled and he attached your leash. He led you to the play room and you climbed up on the padded table on your elbows and knees.

Sam did not strap you down. Michael, your old master had you restrained for a whole month. You left you alone, you had multiple panic attacks, but he didn’t care. Sam straps you down when he takes your blood, but other than that, he would work on that. You’re next training session would be restraints and bondage. 

“Alright, baby girl. Just relax for me, okay?”

“Yes master” 

Sam slipped on latex gloves and grabbed the lube. He squirted some on his finger and with one hand he placed it on your lower back and with the lubed finger he brushed it against your hole. He rubbed his finger in a circle, massaging your hole.

“Just going to massage your hole a bit, relax for me.” He cooed.

He removed his hand to get more lube. You relaxed a bit more when his finger get rubbing. You clenched when the tip of his finger tried to go in. He pushed on your back a bit and you relaxed. He slid his finger up to the first knuckle.

“Good. Very good. Deep breaths for me, baby girl.”

You took slow deep breaths. Your old master never touched you there. He tried once, but you cried out in pain and he figured since it was your birthday, he would stop. 

Sam got his finger in and moved it in and out a bit. He pulled out and you felt two fingers push against you. You relaxed and let him push them in.

“That’s a girl.” He pumped them in and out slowly. “Good. Now, I’m going to insert the plug.” 

Sam eased his fingers out and lubed up the plug. He pushed it against your ass and you clenched. 

“Sorry, master.” You almost begged.

“No need to apologize, kitten. I want you to take a deep breath and when you exhale I will push the plug in.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He rubbed a gloved hand on your back and then felt you relax. You took a deep breath, felling him push the plug against you. when you exhaled you felt the plug go in you. You felt full. He took the gloves off and you felt warm hands on your back. 

“You were such a good girl. Very good. The plug looks very nice.” 

“Thank you, master.”

Sam helped you off and attached your leash bringing you back to your room. He picked out your dress and took the leash off. You put deodorant on and pulled the dress on. He cupped your cheek and kissed you.

“Alright, baby girl. Go make breakfast.” 

“Yes, master.” You smiled. 

“Dean and Jo are very excited to meet you.”

“I’m excited to meet them.”

Sam smiled as you slipped your heels on and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. He had warned his brother and Jo about you. How even though it’s been six months you are still a bit skittish. They were ready though, so were you. 

Once breakfast was over and the kitchen was cleaned, Sam attached your leash and led you to the car. He saw you squirm a bit.

“Princess?”

“I’m a bit aroused, sir.” you blushed. Sam smiled reaching over and grabbing a baby wipe, he keeps them in the car. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby girl” he soothed. 

You spread your legs and Sam wiped you. He threw the wipe in the garbage in the car and attached took the leash off of you and buckling you up. He kissed your nose which made you giggle. He got in the driver’s seat and the two of set off to Dean and Jo’s house.


	22. Master Dean and Jo

You pulled up to a big house that was kind of in a forest, but close enough to town if they needed a hospital. You gasped a bit. It was beautiful.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sam smiled.

“Yes, master.” You smiled.

Inside Jo was skipping from place to place. Here emerald green anal plug in. Dean kept laughing; she was so excited to meet you. 

“Sweetheart, come here” Dean said. Jo skipped up to him. 

“Yes sir?” she smiled wide. He cupped her cheek and kissed her.

“I love how excited you are.” He snapped his fingers and she got on her knees. 

“Master, I am so happy that she is ready and I can’t wait to meet her. She has been through so much and Master Sam has been so kind with her. Master John and Mary said she is doing much better.”

“Sweetheart, Sam said that Y/n is very excited to meet us and us.”

“Did he tell her about us?”

“Yes. She knows that you don’t wear clothes, that I will never punish in public. Not that you’re being punished, right now. You’re a very good girl.” He winked and she giggled. “You will both serve us, but I want you to keep an eye on her.”

“Of course, master.” 

“Now, stay.” He commanded and he left the room, returning with her leash and clipped it to her collar. “Up.” Jo stood up. “Good girl”

The doorbell rang and Dean opened the door to see his brother with his slave.

You looked at Jo. She was beautiful, blonde, also on a leash. You looked at Dean. He was shorter than Sam, but still tall. His was very handsome as well, green eyes. His face was kind. All the Winchester men were kind.

“HI!” Jo squealed. Dean tugged on her leash a bit. “Sorry, master. Sorry Master Sam. Y/n. I’m just so excited to meet you.” she smiled and both men chuckled. You looked at Sam.

“Master, may I hug?” you asked hopeful. Sam smiled and nodded. You looked at Dean who smiled wide.

“You may hug my girl” he spoke. 

You hugged Jo and both of you started giggling. She hugged you tight and then pulled away. The boys led you both into the house.

“Turn around and show them.” Sam encouraged. You turned around and showed them your plug.

“Very nice.” Dean said.

“Oh, it’s so pretty.” Jo smiled. You turned around.

“Thank you, Master Dean. Jo.” You blushed 

“Would you like a tour?” Jo asked you.

“I would, but only if out master’s will allow it.” 

“You know what, kitten. If it’s okay with Dean, I think you and Jo should go. Spend some time together.” Sam spoke up. You looked at Dean who took the leash off of Jo. Sam took your leash off.

“Of course. You two go. You have an hour.” He turned his attention to Jo. “Sweetheart, will you hold her hand the whole time?” 

“Of course!” she smiled and turned to Sam. “Master Sam I will take very good care of her. I promise.” He stroked her hair.

“I know you will, sweet girl.”

Jo took your hand and the two of you started off. She showed you the kitchen. The giant pantry. You walked up to a room and she opened it.

“This is one of the play rooms.” She smiled.

“One?”

“Yes! Master has two playrooms and a Dungan in the basement.” She felt you tense. “Oh. I won’t show you the basement.” She said gently. You nodded.

“Thank you.”

You two continued the tour. Four guest bathrooms. Two master bathrooms with a bathroom attached. Three guest rooms. A bigger play room upstairs. You were amazed at the place.

“Master said that you and Master Dean are rougher.” You asked quietly.

“Oh yes. He is gentle with me as well. However, we both prefer rougher scenes.”

“Wha-what do you do when-“ you stopped yourself realizing that you were asking personal questions and you weren’t sure if that was allowed.

“Oh, you can ask whatever you’d like.” She smiled sweetly, squeezing your hand.

“It is not polite to ask a slave a question without the master’s permission.” You said. 

“Whose rule is that?” she asked sincerely. 

“M-my old master” you whispered. Jo gently pulled you into a hug, stroking your hair.

“You know what, why don’t we go see if our masters need anything and we can ask permission as well, does that sound good?”

“Yes”

Once you two returned to the living room, the boys smiled.

“You have a beautiful house, Master Dean.” 

“Thank you, honey.”

“I skipped the basement” 

“Good girl” Dean praised. 

“Master Sam, master, would it be possible for Y/n to ask me some questions while we serve you today?” Jo asked, putting you at ease. Dean looked at Sam.

“What sort of questions, kitten?” Sam asked.

“What-what happens when she is on her period. Wh-what it’s like with-with Master Gabriel.” You looked at Dean. “Unless that is impolite of me. I’m sorry. I do not want to disrespect.” He saw the worried look in your eyes and stood up. Dean cupped your cheek.

“Those are perfectly acceptable questions. We are open books here, our goal is to make you as comfortable as possible. If your master says it’s okay, you may ask whatever you like” Dean kissed your forehead. 

“Yes, baby girl. You may ask.” Sam smiled.

You and Jo walked to the kitchen to make food.

“I am mostly naked all the time. Except when I have my period. Then master lets me wear underwear with a tampon and one of his shirts.” She smiled.

“Do you serve him?” you asked.

“Oh no. The Winchesters are very good men when it comes to that. Master John has taught his boys well. No, I do not serve my master when I have my period. He holds me and tells me I’m a good girl.” 

“Master lets me have a week off, except for my therapy.” Jo looked up a bit “You may ask.”

“If something makes you uncomfortable, just say stop.”

“Okay.” you smiled.

“Therapy?” 

“Spank therapy.” You explained.

“Oh. I have heard of that. Master uses spanking as a punishment for me” 

“Oh.” You looked down a bit, so did Michael.

“Master Gabriel really likes you” she changed the subject.

“He does?” I really like him. Does he…um…help?” 

“Oh yes. Master Gabriel, he really does enjoy the softer scene’s, he hardly ever gets to do anything harsh. So, sometimes Master Dean calls on him to help out with harsher scenes.”

“What sort of scenes do you do?” you asked.

“Oh. I’m not sure I should answer that.” She said not wanting to trigger something in you.

“Oh, I have offended. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” You begged.

“Oh, sweetie, you have not offended. I don’t want to trigger you. That’s all. I want to share, honest. I just-“ you burst into tears embarrassed. 

The boys rushed in. Sam wrapped you in a hug and Dean looked at Jo. You saw the look on his face. He looked concerned and a little angry.

“She did nothing wrong!” you pleaded, gripping Sam’s arms. Dean’s eyes went soft when he looked at you.

“Master, Y/n asked a question about what scenes we do and I didn’t want to trigger anything. I said that I shouldn’t answer and she thought that I was offended. That is all” Jo said calmly. 

“I have failed you, master” you cried. Sam scooped you up in his arms, bridal style and held you close. 

“Sweetheart, Master Sam and I are going to take Y/n and calm her. Can you finish making lunch?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam carried you away and Dean wiped the tears that started to fall on Jo’s face. 

“You did the right thing. I’m not mad.” He whispered. He pulled her closed and rubbed hand on her back.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam sat on the couch and held you tight, rocking you back and forth. Dean walked in and sat beside Sam. rubbing a hand no your back.

“Sorry, Master.” You whimpered.

“Shhh. You don’t need to be sorry. You’re about to get your period soon. You’re emotional the week before.”

“I-I was just curious.” You whispered. Dean kissed the back of your head.

“Baby girl, sit on Master Dean’s lap” Sam whispered. Dean helped you sit on his lap. Sam stroked your cheek. “What were you curious about?”

“The rougher scenes that they do.”

“Oh, princess, that is something you’re not ready to hear. Not with your past. I know it’s been six months with me, but it’s only been seven months since Crowley’s girl brought you to the home. “Dean kissed the top of your head. 

“Please master. Master Dean. Not in detail, just some things they do.” 

“If you master says it’s okay.” Dean said looking at Sam, he nodded. “There isn’t a lot that we don’t do. Pain play, blood play, gun play all of that is off the table.” Both men felt you tense, but Dean stroked your hair and Sam held your hands. 

“I’m okay.” you said

“I know that what you and your master do is a form of therapy. I spank my girl as a punishment. I use my hand, paddle and riding crop, depending on the situation. We use a safe word, she hardly uses it. But she did once”

“What happened?” you whispered.

“I’ll let her tell you, how does that sound?”

“Yes, Master Dean.”

Jo walked in with the food. Sam went and helped place everything down. Sam helped you back on his lap. Jo knelt by Dean’s feet and he placed the leash on her collar.

“This looks amazing.” Dean smiled.

“Thank you, master.” She smiled.

“It really does. Thank you.” Sam smiled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t help.” You whispered.

“Oh you did. You really did” Jo spoke up. 

The four of you ate your food. Dean leaned down and kissed Jo’s lips, giving her little pecks. Sam cradled you in his arms.

“Sweetheart, Y/n was asking what happens when you use your safe word.” Dean said against Jo’s lips before giving her a few more pecks on lips. Dean leaned back, holding onto the leash. Jo turned her attention you.

“Master had me hogged tied. The ball gag was in. I had nipple clamps on and a clit clamp. He was fingering me, while the vibrator was on high against the clit clamp. It was too much and I called out impala. Master instantly turned off vibrator and gently removed the clit clamp. He cut the ropes, rolled me on my back took the nipple clamps off. Next was the ball gag. Master stroked my hair with one hand while the other hand rubbed my nipples and slit, getting feeling back. He whispered praises in my ear, telling me he was proud of me. That I was a good girl, that I was safe. Master then moved to massage my wrist and ankles from the rope. He wrapped me in a blanket, lifting me in his arms.” She sniffled a bit, thinking back at how wonderful Dean was. 

“Come here.” He whispered. Jo got up and straddled his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. “I held her like this. Cradled her head against my shoulder and held her tight.” Dean ran his fingers through her hair. “She was such a good girl for using her safeword.” He kissed her forehead.

Both men turned their attention to their slaves. Dean kept kissing Jo’s forehead, still running his fingers through her hair. Sam rested his cheek on the top of your head, holding you tighter and rocking you gently. A few minutes later Jo nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

“Alright, sweetheart, clean this up.” Dean commanded 

“Baby girl, help.” Sam gently commanded. 

You two got up and took the plates going to the kitchen. You helped Jo clean the dishes and the kitchen. Jo turned to look at you.

“Is there something wrong?” you asked.

“No, I just really want to hug you” 

“Oh!” you smiled. She wrapped you in a huge hug.

“You did such a good job today.” She said.

“Are you sure? Do you think your master liked me?” You two didn’t notice that both men had walked in.

“Of course, sweet girl” Dean spoke causing both of you to jump. Dean walked over and stroked your cheek. “How could anyone not like you. You are sweet and kind. You’re Sammy’s girl.”

“May I hug you, sir? If it’s alright with Master and Jo.” You said.

“Yes!” Jo smiled.

“Of course, beautiful” Sam spoke. 

You hugged Dean. He held you tight, not breaking contact. He rubbed a hand on your back and pulled away a bit, kissing your forehead. 

“You’re good girl, Y/n. A good slave. You deserve the best” he whispered.

“Thank you, Master Dean.” 

“Okay, princess. It’s time to go home.” Sam spoke. Both men attached leashes and led their slaves to the door.

“Thank you so much Master Sam for letting us meet Y/n” Jo beamed.

“You’re welcome, sweet girl. Thank you for being so kind to her.” Sam spoke.

“Master Dean, Jo. You have a beautiful home, thank you for allowing me to come over.” 

“You’re welcome, honey” Dean smiled. “We hope that we can do this again.” You looked happily at Sam. He chuckled and stroked your hair.

“Of course, baby.” Sam smiled at you. 

Sam led you to the car and you got in. He took the leash off and buckled you up. He got in the driver’s side and drove home.

“Did you really have fun, baby girl?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. Very much. Master Dean is very nice and so is Jo. I felt very comfortable there.” Sam smiled stroked your hair.

“Good.” 

“I’m sorry that about earlier, when I-“ Sam gently shushed you, stroking his thumb on your temple.

“You do not need to apologize. I know you got spooked, but there is not judgment. That is one of the most important things our father taught us. No judgment.”

“Thank you, master.

When you two got home, Sam led you into his room and took your leash off. He cupped your cheek and kissed you. He sat down on his head and spread his legs.

“On your knees, princess.” He said and you smiled sinking to your knees. 

You looked up at him, he looked at your sternly, smirking a bit and nodded. You reached up and undid his belt, unzipping his pants. You helped him pulled them down along with his boxers.

“Hands on my thighs.” He said you did.

You watched as he got himself ready. When he was hard he wrapped his hands around your wrist, not tight, but you knew not to move. You wrapped your mouth around his cock and looked up seeing and saw the smile he had on his face. 

You gave little licks, teasing him a bit and you heard him chuckle a bit. With your moth around the tip you looked up a little worried. He bent forward and kissed your forehead.

“You like teasing me, princess?” you nodded and he smiled. “Alright.”

You teased him a bit more and then decided to deep throat him. The groan you got out of him made you happy and proud. You started to moan. You felt his cock twitch in your mouth. One of his hands fisted your hair and the other gripped the back of your neck. He looked at you for permission and you nodded.

Sam started to move your head, you moaned and he moaned. He cock twitched more. You circled your tongue. 

“I’m going to cum” he grunted.

His hands went back to your wrists and you felt him sum in your mouth. You swallowed it, all of it. You pulled off with a pop and licked the tip. Sam laid back on the bed panting, hands still on you. You looked up at your master. Sam took a few deep breaths and sat back up, seeing the innocent look on your face.

“Did I do good master?” you asked. He smiled and cupped a hand under your chin. 

“Yeah, baby girl. You did”


	24. Buzzing

“Kitten, kneel at my feet.” Sam said. You came over and knelt down, sitting tall. Sam wrapped a hand lightly around your neck. “This morning I want to be a bit…rougher.”

“How, master?” you asked

“Well, as I told you earlier, if it’s something new I would explain what I’m doing. I will not be doing that today. I will gag you and do what I please. It won’t be too much, this morning, will be in our playroom.” He saw you a little worried, with this free hand, he stroked your temple. “What’s on your mind?” he whispered.

“Wi-will I be restrained?” your eyes started to tear up.

“No. Princess, I won’t restrain you today. You will be in the medical chair though.”

“Yes, master.” 

“Good girl.” He kissed your forehead. Sam grabbed your leash and clipped it to your collar. He stood up, but you didn’t move. You waited for permission. “Up”

Sam led you to the playroom. He asked you to strip of your clothing and fold them nicely on the table. You climbed up on the medical chair and placed your legs in the stirrups. You looked at your master and smiled. He was wearing his jeans and a gray V-neck t-shirt. He looked over at you and smile, chucking a bit.

“What’s got you smiling, beautiful?”

“You sir. If you don’t mind me saying, you’re so handsome. You make me happy.” Sam walked over and held your face in both of his hands and kissed your lips.

“You make me so happy. Thank you for being the best slave a master could ask for.” He kissed you again and walked to the counter to pull on latex gloves. 

“Master, the gloves?” you asked.

“You know the rules. Gloves in the play room.” You smiled and nodded.

Sam pulled them on and grabbed your ball gag. He walked over and you opened your mouth. He placed the ball gag in your mouth and secured it. He left his hands on the gag and your cheeks smiling down at you. he ran a gloved hand down your arm and then took a step back. 

“What’s your safe gesture?” you snapped three times. “Good girl, again.” You snapped three times. “Again, princess” you snapped three times. “Very good.” He smiled

He moved down to your chest rubbed his thumb over your nipple which started to get hard. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, causing you to gasp.

When you gasped Sam looked up and over to you. You two locked eyes as he started on your other nipple. You could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter. He walked over to the tray and grabbed a nipple pump, placing it on your right nipple and pumped it up. 

“What a good girl, you’re being.” He praised.

He reached over and grabbed the pump and placed it on your left nipple. You gripped the seat, you wanted to be good for your master. Sam picked up the third pump. He walked towards you legs. You whimpered, knowing where he was going to put that. 

He placed the pump down and smiled at your slick folds. He pulled your lips apart and saw your pussy already contracting. He chuckled and let go. He placed a little spank on your pussy and you let out a moan. He rubbed his hand up and down and spanked again and another spank. 

“You like that baby? You like when I spank your pussy?” He gave another spank. You whimpered and nodded. “There, nice and wet for me.” He cooed.

Sam dipped two fingers into your dripping core and then dragged some slick up to your clit and rubbed it a few times. Sam picked up the clit clamp and placed it on, starting to pump it up.

“Uh. Uh. Uh” you panted.

“Yeah, you like that?” he asked pumping a bit more.

“Hnnn” you whined. He stepped back smiling.

“Would you look at that?” 

He changed his glove and walked back to your face, he stroked your temple and titled your head up trailing kisses down your neck, sucking. He kissed your pulse point and kissed up to your earlobe, nibbling a bit. Your moans where making him hard.

He pulled away and you whimpered at the loss. He pulled the left pump off and grabbed a nipple clamp you’ve never seen him before. He pulled the other pump off and clamped the other one. Then, he pushed the buttons and they started to vibrate. 

“Mmmmmm” you whimpered needing more.

“Beautiful girl, in good time.” he said running a hand down your body.

He pulled the clit pump off with a pop. You looked down when you saw him pick up a medical clamp and a pinwheel. He ran the pinwheel from your pelvis up to your belly button and back down. Your back arched and you moaned. 

Sam circled his thumb around your pumped clit and you let out a cry. He placed the medical clamp around your clit, squeezing it. You arched your back again. He rolled the wheel up and down your clit. You let out a strangled cry, it felt so good. He placed the wheel down and picked up a vibrator 

“Hmmm. Hmm.Hmm.” you whimpered shaking your head a bit. Sam looked up and saw the glint of excitement in your eyes.

“Oh no? You don’t want this?” he asked smirking and turned it on. “You don’t want this?” he placed the vibrator on your clit and clamp, causing you to shriek. Hitting your hand on the medical chair and gripping the back of the chair with your other hand. 

Your legs started to shake and Sam pulled the vibrator off. He watched as your pussy contracted and dripped wanting more. He took the clamp off and you panted. He circled your clit with this thumb, very lightly.

“NNNNNNNNNNNN” you squeezed your eyes shut.

Sam stopped rubbing and all the sudden the nipple clamps stopped vibrating. They were taken off and his gloved hands massaged your breasts. You whimpered and bucked your hips. Tears were running down your face.

“Look at me, princess. Open your eyes” he cooed. You slowly opened your eyes. “You want to cum?” you nodded “Your pussy aching for release?” You nodded again “Yeah?” he mock pouted walking around so he was standing behind you. He took your gag off and he leaned down and you felt his hot breath in your ear “Lift up your legs and bring them to your chest.” He said in a low whisper. You shivered and did. “Gooood” he whispered running his glove hand down your body and circled above your clit. 

“Hnnnn” you cried. You tried to turn your head, but his other hand was holding your neck up.

“You want me to touch you here?” he whispered in your ear tapping your clit.

Your back arched. Your body was shaking, you were buzzing, his heavy breathing in your ear was making you more needy. His hand on your neck and the gag, all this was perfect. Sam slapped your clit.

“AUHHH” you screamed 

“There’s a good girl” he said with a grit in his voice. 

You lips trembled you want to beg, but you couldn’t form a word. You whole body was buzzing now. You were full on sobbing now for the release. Sam rubbed your clit and your whole body tensed and you felt the your stomach clench and you expected him to pull away, but he didn’t.

“Cum” he commanded 

You screamed so loud, breathing heavy. You felt like you were floating as Sam rubbed you, bringing you down. Your body slumped against the chair. Sam slipped the gloves off and stroked your hair. Soothing you.

“Shhh. Shh. I got you, kitten. I got you. Good girl. Such a good girl for me.” He whispered. “I’m going to lift you up” Sam lifted you, cradling you in his arms. 

“Sir” you slurred happily.

“I’m got you beautiful. How are you feeling?”

“Mmmm.” You nestled into his chest, closing your eyes.

“Oh, keep those beautiful eyes open for me.” He cooed. You opened your eyes and smiled up at him. He smiled down at you.

Sam placed you down on the bed in the playroom, with a fuzzy blanket. He wrapped the blanket around you, sitting you up a bit. He opened a bottle of water and placed a straw in it. He helped it up to your lips. You took small sips, sighing as the cool water went down your throat.

“Baby, can you hold the water bottle for me? I’m going to get a warm cloth to clean you.” 

“Yes master” you whispered.

You took the water and Sam left and returned quickly. He gently spread your legs and wiped between them.

“I’m so proud of you.” he smiled, placing the cloth down and grabbing some chocolate. He crouched down and fed you some chocolate. “You were such a good girl for me.”

“Thank you, master.”

Sam grabbed an orange and started to peal it. He got on the bed and sat beside you. He held up the orange for you. 

“Eat some of this, baby girl” 

“Master, are you going to hold me?” you asked looking at him innocently. He stroked your hair.

“I am, pretty girl. I just wanted to clean you and give you something to eat and drink first. Then I’m going to hold you for as long as you need.” 

“I love you” whispered, resting your head on his shoulder.

“I love you too.” He kissed the top of your head.


	25. Bound and dropped

Your next session was bondage. Sam knew that this was a sensitive topic, so he asked for Gabriel to be there. You sat on the padded table, knees bent, feet on table completely naked. You looked down, hands on your lap. Sam stepped forward and lightly placed a hand on the back of your neck. 

“Princess, as you know today is going to be bondage.

“Yes, master.

“There will be no toys involved, nothing like that. Just getting you used to bondage.” You nodded.

“Will-“ you paused.

“Go and ask your question, honey” Gabriel said.

“Will I be gagged, sir?”

“No, my love. No. I wont do that today.” He soothed, kissing the side of your head.

Gabriel went and laid the belts out. There were seven of them, different sizes. Sam pulled you close to his chest and rubbed a hand on your arm, kissing the top of your head. 

“Safeword, baby girl” he whispered.

“Angel.” You replied.

“Good girl. Again,”

“Angel.” He stroked your cheek.

“One more.”

“Angel” you said. 

“Good girl. I will explained what will happen. We will go slow. Master Gabriel will do your legs, I will do your arms. I will start first, tying your wrist.”

“Yes master” you said.

“Take some deep breaths and put your hands behind your back.” Sam instructed.

You did, watching as he grabbed a small belt. He showed it to you and you nodded. Gabriel rubbed a hand up and down your leg. Sam walked behind you and you felt him tie it around your wrist. When he buckled it up. He rubbed a hand on your back.

“Honey, I’m going to bind your ankles now.” Gabriel spoke.

“Yes, Master Gabriel.”

Gabriel tied your ankles, securing the buckles. Sam walked over and grabbed another belt.

“This belt is going just below your shoulders, above your breast.” 

Sam placed the belt around you, over your arms doing the buckles. Next Gabriel grabs the other belt and places around your legs just below your knees. Sam stroked your hair.

“Kitten, how are you feeling?” he asked you.

“A little unsure, master.”

“Would you like us to stop?” Gabriel interjected. 

“No. You may continue” you said

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes, master. I’m sure.” 

Sam rubbed a hand on your back and then went and grabbed the third belt. He showed it to you.

“I’m going to tie this under your breast.” Sam explained and wrapped it around you, binding you. 

He rubbed a hand on your back as Gabriel bound your thighs. Sam then finished with the last belt tying it around your stomach over your arms. You were all bound now. Both masters looked at you. 

“Sir?” you asked, looking at Sam. 

“Yes princess” He stroked your cheek.

“What happens now?” 

“Now, we will keep you like this for about an hour.” 

You nodded, but you couldn’t help the slight panic coming up. The boys talked and Gabriel helped organize the room a bit. Never leaving you alone in the room. You tried to move and forgot that you couldn’t.

Your heart started to beat fast, you could feel the panic not going away. You forgot how to breathe for a moment . You started crying, unable to control yourself. Both masters rushed over to you, you tried to get your safeword out, but you just kept gasping for air. Sam placed a firm hand on the back of your neck.

“Baby we’re going to get you out.” He whispered.

Gabriel started with your arms. Sam stood by your side, keeping his hand on your neck, grounding you. You felt the binds around your arms come off. When the belt on around your chest was removed, Sam rested his forehead on the side of your head so he could whisper in your ear. 

“I know it’s hard, but take a deep breath for me” He placed a hand on your lower abdomen. “Make my hand move okay?”

Your wrists was free and Gabriel worked on freeing your legs. You tried to focus on what your master was asking of you. You head started to lull to the side side. Sam stroked his thumb on your neck. 

“Focus on me. Focus on my voice y/n. Can you hear me?” you nodded “Good. Deep breaths, move my hand.” 

You did a bit, but you know it wasn’t enough. You wanted to be good for Sam. You tried again, feeling your legs freed. You took a deep breath, moving his hand.

“Good girl. Again.” Sam praised. You did. “Good. In two, three, four. Hold and out two, three, four. In two, three four hold and out two, three, four” 

You continued to listen to Sam helping you breathe while Gabriel got you some water. When your breathing was back to somewhat normal you slumped against Sam. 

“You did very well.” he praised.

“No, I didn’t sir. I let you down” you were so embarrassed. Sam turned you to face him. 

“No you did not. This was very hard for you. I pushed you out of your comfort zone, you were so brave.” 

“Have some water, sweetie” Gabriel said, holding up a bottle with a straw. You took a sip.

“Masters, I would like to be alone.” You whispered. Sam ran a hand through your hair.

“Can you tell me why?” he asked gently. 

“I understand what you are telling me, sir. I’m just-I need some time to think.” 

“Okay.” Sam said.

Sam and Gabriel watched as you left the play room and walked to your room. Sam hung his head and Gabriel watched carefully as something shifted in Sam. His eyes were distant.

“Sam” Gabriel’s touch was firm, but gentle. “Why don’t we go to your room, okay?” Sam just nodded. “Good.” 

Gabriel kept his hand on Sam and led him to his room. He sat Sam on the bed and grabbed a warm blanket wrapping it around him. He went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and he opened it for him. 

“Sam. I’m going to be right back.” 

“Okay, he whispered. Gabriel left the room and grabbed his phone.

“John, it’s Gabriel. Sam’s had a Dom drop”


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriel went back into the room and saw Sam sitting looking straight ahead. Gabriel walked over and sat on his bed rubbing a hand on Sam’s back.

“Sam.”

“I pushed her too far. I-I’m not a good master.”

“You are Sam. You are a very good master.”

Sam looked down and didn’t say anything else. Gabriel left to get the door and John and Mary were there.

“Where is he?” John asked.

“His room. We were trying restraints on Y/n and she was going well, but then she panicked and once she calmed down, she asked to be alone” he explained while walking to Sam’s room.

“Has anyone spoken to Y/n?” Mary asked.

“No.”

“Love, can you tell Y/n what happened?” John asked Mary and she nodded.

John knocked on the bedroom door and walked in. Sam looked over a bit. John’s heart broke. He’s helped with dom drops and he’s helped with sub drops. But this was different, this was his son. 

“Sammy?” he whispered. 

Sam opened his mouth to speak and then broke down crying. John got on the bed and wrapped his son in his arms. 

“I failed her. I failed you. I don’t deserve the title master. I’m not like you or Dean.” John tried to hold back tears.

“Sammy, you did not fail her or me. You’re a very good master. You were the right fit for Y/n. Crowley and I knew you would be good for her. You’re doing an amazing job, son” 

Mary knocked on your door.

“Y/n, sweetie. It’s Mary. May I come in?”

You opened the door and saw Mary there. You were now in your uniform. She looked at you sympathetically and walked over to your closet, grabbing your sweatpants and a comfy shirt. 

“Here honey, put these one.” She said.

“No, master will want me to wear this.” You said.

“Please” she said and you nodded, grabbing comfier underwear and putting them on and getting changed. She patted your bed and you sat down.

“Is master mad?” you asked.

“No sweetie.” She opened her arms and you curled into her. Mary stroked your hair. “Y/n, Sam is experiencing a dom drop.” You tensed and looked up at her wide eyed.

“I hurt him. I disappointed him.” You started to cry and she started to rock you side to side.

“Shh. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong. Master John is with him now as well as Master Gabriel.”

“I-I just-wanted-I needed time” 

“He knows that, sweetie.” You started to pull away from Mary and she let you. There was a light knock on the door and Gabriel was standing there.

“Y/n honey, you master is asking to see you. Can you do that?” he asked and you nodded.

You stood up, shaking a bit. Mary stood up and you reached for her hand. She held it and you two walked to Sam’s room. You whimpered a bit when you saw your master with tear stained face. Mary let go of your hand and John placed a firm hand on your shoulder and leaned in.

“Approach slowly” he whispered in your ear. You nodded. 

“Ma-master?” you whimpered. He shook his head.

“I’m no master.”

“Don’t say that.” You said crying, sitting on the bed. “I’m sorry that I caused all this. Master Michael was right; I’m not a very good slave.” You looked down. “Is there something I can do for you? Master, can I hold you?”

“I don’t deserve to be comforted by you.” he rolled over and curled up.

You slowly reached out and touched him on the shoulder. His hand reached out and gripped your wrist tight, shoving you a bit. His eyes went wide and he sat up a bit. 

“I-I-I’m sorry. I-Y/n, I didn’t mean it.” He pleaded.

“I’ll leave you alone” you said and 

You walked back to your room and closed the door, locking in. You climbed into bed, pulling the covers over your head. You felt numb. You weren’t really dropping per say, but you didn’t want to be around anyone. You didn’t want contact. 

There was a knock on the door. It was Mary. She tried to open it and knocked again, hoping you would answer. You just stayed under the bed. 

Mary walked to Sam’s room and waved John over.

“She’s locked the door.” She whispered.

“I’ll call Crowley and try to get her out. Dean and Jo are almost here, you just stay with our boy.” He said, kissing the side of her head and leaving. 

“Y/n, sweetheart. It’s Master John. I need you to open this door.” You didn’t move. You were disobeying an order from a master. “I need you to unlock it. You don’t have to let me in, but we need to be able to in necessary.” Still nothing. John was getting worried. He turned when he saw someone come up.

“Love? It’s Crowley.” He said knocking on your door. 

They called Crowley. Was he there to take you away? Maybe your master didn’t want you anymore. 

“I’m not here to take you, love. We just want to know that you’re safe. Can you unlock the door for us? We wont open it.” 

“Sweet girl, Dean and Jo are coming over. When Jo arrives, you will open this door for her and you will let her in. That’s an order. You disobey it and you will get punished.” John said firmly. “Knock on the wall twice if you understand.” They waited and when they heard two knocks they sighed.


	27. What will be

“Hey baby brother” Dean whispered, sitting on the bed and rubbing a hand on his back. 

“I shouldn’t have a slave. I’m not meant to be a master.” Sam whispered.

“Yes you are. You helped her so much.” He reassured his brother

You had managed to get out of bed to unlock the door. You made it to the bed, but slid down, not making it on the bed. 

There was a knock on the door.

“Y/n/n. It’s Jo.” She said and she opened the door. 

You looked up and saw that Jo was wearing a silk robe. She walked over to you and crouched down in front of you. 

“I made master drop. I’m a bad slave.” You said

“No. no you’re not. You’re a very good slave.”

“Master Michael was right. I’m no good. I don’t deserve love. Just to be used like the toy I am.” You spat out. 

“You are not a toy. You are a person, with a master who loves you more than anything.” Jo placed a gentle, but firm grip on your shoulder. “Look at me, please” she said and you looked away. “Y/n. Look at me” she said a little more commanding. You looked up. Tear streaked cheeks. “Master Sam’s drop has nothing to do with you. You are not a bad slave. Master Gabriel said that you word on bindings today that is very good. My master told me how hard that is for you and you were very brave to try it.”

“I failed him.”

“You did not fail him.” Jo sat on her knees and held your face in her hands. “It’s been almost a year since you’ve been with Master Sam. You have come so far. He has guided you and made sure that you are loved and taken care of, like a proper slave should be. Triggers are something that you can’t help. You may have felt ready for this mentally and physically, but once the bindings were on, something in your brain triggered. That is a normal reaction.” 

Jo sat beside you and you rested your head in her lap. Master Gabriel walked and grabbed a blanket and covered you up. Jo combed her fingers through your hair. 

Dean had helped Sam into a shower, staying in the bathroom waiting for his brother to finish. John and Mary made lunch. Something simple for both of you. When Sam got to his room, Mary was walking in with a cup of tea and tomato rice soup. 

“I’m not very hungry” Sam said.

“I know, Sammy. But it’s mom’s soup.” Dean said softly. 

“You don’t have to eat it all right now, sweetie. But I just want you to have a few bites. Okay?” she said soothingly. 

“Okay” he whispered. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, Jo and Gabriel are with her right now. Your father is bringing her food.” Mary said.

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?”

“Of course, Sam.” Dean said. 

John walked in with a cup of tea and a grilled cheese. He placed it on the bedside table and crouched down.

“Good girl, for letting Jo in. You did so well. Now, I made some food for you. I need you to eat it. I also have some tea.” He said calmingly. 

“Yes Master John.” You whispered, slowly sitting up. 

John got up and grabbed the tea and food, handing the tea to Gabriel and sandwich to Jo. You took the sandwich and took a bite. It was good to eat something; you hadn’t realized how hungry you were. You ate half the sandwich and took the tea from Jo and had some sips. 

“Good girl” John praised. “I’m going to check on your master.” 

John left and walked into Sam’s room. Mary had an empty bowl of soup. John kissed married and she went to put the dish away.

“I understand if y/n doesn’t want me to be her master anymore.” He said looking down.

“None of that.” John said. “I think she feels the same way about you.”

“You two need to talk things over.” Dean said.

“I agree.” John added and Sam nodded.

“Crowley said that you needed to give the girls their exams” Sam said looking at John.

“I do, but Crowley has someone on standby. He doesn’t want me to leave your side.” 

“I don’t want you to miss work.”

“You’re my son.” 

“Jo and I can stay. Gabriel too.” Dean said.

“Sammy, I’ll stay if you want.” 

“You can go dad. I’ doing much better and if Dean and Gabriel are here then I should be good.” 

John and Mary said goodbye to go of you and Jo helped you up and into the living room. You sat on the couch, Sam in the chair. Dean sat in another chair, he had Jo kneel at his feet. Gabriel stood to sort of mediate the whole thing. 

“Unfortunately you both have dropped. It is perfectly normal for a dom and sub to drop. I would like for Y/n to speak first.” Gabriel said looking at you. 

You looked down fiddling with your shirt. You didn’t really know where to start. You got on your knees in front of him and bowed your head. You took a deep breath.

“Sir, I understand if you would like to send me back to Crowley. I appreciate the time and effort you have put in to make me the best slave. For reminding me that what Master Michael did was wrong and I deserved to be treated liked a human. However, if sending me back would be better, it will break my heart, but I understand.”

Sam looked up at you. His expression was hard to read. He took a deep breath and all watched him, wondering what he was going to say.

“Y/n” he finally spoke.

He hardly ever called you by your real name. It was always kitten, princess or baby girl. You didn’t dare look up for fear of losing it. You waited for him to maybe reach out and cup your cheek, pet your hair, something, but nothing. 

Dean looked at Gabriel worriedly. He looked at Jo who looked pale. The three looked at you and Sam. Your head bowed, he sat forward, resting his arms on his knees, hands clasped together. He lowered his head almost in defeat.


	28. The life we'll live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.

The silence seemed to last forever, but no one dared to move. 

“I have talked about this with Master Dean, Master Gabriel and Master John. I have thought long and hard about this.” Sam finally spoke up. You both looking down still. “I think it would be best if-“ he paused. You in hailed and held your breath. “If I continued to be your master” you let out a breath, but still tensed. “However.” 

Everyone in the room tensed now. Sam looked up to look at you. Head still bowed.

“There are going to be some changes made. I have been very lenient with you. Some of that will change.” The way his was speaking was clear, but very firm.

“…Sam” Dean spoke up. He, Jo and Gabriel were hesitant with this new decision. He knew their parents would be too. Sam raised a hand to silence him.

“Look at me, please” he commanded and you did. 

They were still the kind eyes you once knew, but with a hint of something else. Something changed with in him. 

“You will still have the weak off when you’re menstruating and I will take care of you like I always do. Your therapy will be moved back to twice a month like before. You will not have the privilege to pleasure yourself like we had agreed to. I will give you a chore chart, before I had you do little things here and there, which will be different. You will be busy cleaning this house and when you’re not doing that you will be at my feet like a good girl.” 

Tears started to fall. This was not like your old master, he kept you purely for sex, but this was not the same master who took you in. 

“I will no longer do your exam. I will ask my father, Master John. When I would like you to serve me sexually or I would like to tease you, you will be at my beck and call. Am I clear?” 

“Yes master” you said voice shaky.

“Sam, may Dean and I speak to you privately.” Gabriel asked his voice sounding very dominant. 

“Of course” Sam said looking at them. He turned his attention back to you. “I will be right back. You stay here” he said a little calmer than he had been previously speaking to you.

“Master Sam?” Jo spoke up. “May I go over to y/n?”

“Yes Jo.” Sam said. She looked at Dean who nodded and rubbed a hand on her back. 

The boys got up and left the room. Jo heard them going outside. When you heard the door close you placed your hands over your face and started weeping. Jo wrapped her arms tight around you, resting her head on top of yours.

Dean balled his hand in a fist and Gabriel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“What the fuck, Sam!” Dean said

“I think it’s best. She needs a firm guidance. If I’m going to be her master, I can’t treat her like she’s made of glass.”

“But she is. Sam, you remember what she was like when you first got her. That doesn’t just go away. She was with her old master for quite some time.” Gabriel said trying to hold back his anger.

“She is at your beck and call to serve you sexually?” Dean spat out. “Dad will not be-“

“Dad is not her master. I am. I can’t have a drop like that again. Thank you both for helping me, but I need to take control again.”

“What about Y/n? She dropped too. What happens if she does again?” Gabriel asked.

“I will be there to take care of her. She is a good slave, I only want what’s best for her.”

“SAM, YOU SCARED HER” Dean couldn’t hold back his anger.

“And when we go back inside I will reassure her that I love her and that she is a good slave. Because she is. I just needed to let her know of her place.”

“Do you hear yourself?” Gabriel asked.

“I do. I understand how this sounds, but it’s for the best.” 

Sam walked past the two men and back into the house.

“What the hell, Gabriel?” Dean was left confused.

“I’m not sure. I will let your father and mother know, but maybe you and Jo could stay in the guest quarters or something for a bit.” He suggested.

“That’s what I was thinking.” Dean nodded.

The boys turned when they heard the door open. Jo walked out, she had been crying too. Dean wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head to his chest. 

“Master” you whimpered.

“I know, sweet girl” Dean said. “Come here, honey” Dean lifted Jo up like a child, her legs wrapping around her waist. Gabriel carded his hands through her hair.

“She’s so scared, master. So scared.” Jo cried.

“I know she is. But I bet she felt so much love and safety from you. You’re a good girl, Joey. You’re such a kind soul” Dean assured his slave. 

You were wrapped in a warm blanket in your master’s arms. He soothed you and made sure you knew how much he loved you and that you were such a good slave. He praised you all night long. 

Gabriel left to speak to John and Mary. Dean and Jo stayed the night. Dean wanted to keep an eye on you and his brother.


	29. Starting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the last two chapters. So here's another one.

John spoke to his son. He knew that this was not the man that he raised. He couldn’t do that to you, it was unfair, you did nothing wrong. 

You got up in the morning, got ready like you always did. You didn’t have to shower, you just got dressed, did your hair and walked to your master’s room. You walked in and looked at Sam sleeping. You hesitated and then crouched down. You rubbed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ma-master. It’s time to wake up.” You whispered. 

Not in your cheery way you used to. Today was going to start your new rules. Sam reached over and held your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before opening his eyes. 

“Thank you, princess.” Sam sat up and you stood up.

“I will make breakfast now” you said Sam nodded and you left. 

You made his usual. Eggs, potatoes, bacon. A bowl of fruit. You set things up for you and him and walked to his office where he was sitting reading. You knocked on the door.

“Master, it-it’s ready.” You said. Sam looked up and gave a small smile.

“Thank you, beautiful.” 

Sam stood up and followed you. He used to hold your hand, but he hasn’t yet. The two of you ate in silence. When he was done he left to go to his office and you cleaned up the dishes and when you were done you walked to his office.

“Master, I have finished” 

“Good girl. I would like you to go to my room and make my bed, clean the bathroom and dust and vacuum my bedroom and then do the same with yours. A thorough cleaning. Everything you need is in the upstairs closet.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“First, I have a contract for you to sign. It’s all the things we have talked about. I will change it when needed. I need you to sit and read it, before signing. If you have any questions, you may ask.”

You sat in the chair across from his desk and he handed you the contract. He watched you as you carefully read it. You came to a part of it and looked up at him. 

“Master, I have found an error.” You said and he came over. You pointed to it and he smiled a bit. “Isn’t that a mistake?”

“That is a mistake, but baby girl, the mistake was taking that away from you.”

“I don’t understand, sir.” you looked at him.

“I have talked to my father. My actions after the drop, taking away your time to masturbate was uncalled for. So it is in your contract that you are allowed to pleasure yourself twice a month. I have set up the time and arranged it with your menstrual cycle.” 

“So I am allowed to touch myself, with your permission?” you hoped you were hearing him correctly and that he wasn’t teasing you.

“Yes, princess.” He soothed, stroking your hair.

You finished reading and signed it.

“Go to the play room and get on the padded bed, elbows and knees.” You nodded worried what he wanted, but obeyed.

When Sam walked in he was pleased with what he saw. He pulled on latex gloves and He reached over and grabbed your ball gag. You parted your lips.

“So obedient, good kitten.” He cooed, placing the gag in your mouth. 

He pushed your dress up a bit and pulled your underpants down. He grabbed you plug and the lube. He popped the cap and brushed a lubed covered finger against your ass.

“MMM” you whined.

“You’re okay” he soothed.

You felt his gloved finger slide in you, working it in and out a bit. He then added more lube and a second finger scissoring you open. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up your plug and slipping it in you. He snapped off his gloves and pulled your panties off.

“Up” he said and you got off the bed and stood up. “Good girl. As I said, I expect a thorough cleaning.” You nodded, feeling humiliated. “Good girl”

You then went upstairs and grabbed the cleaning supplies. You started with his bed, making it with perfect hospital corners. Once that was done you thought you better start with the bathroom. 

You pulled on the yellow rubber gloves and looked at where to start. Sam had a stand up shower, all glass. You started there. Grabbing the Windex and thoroughly cleaning the inside and outside of the shower walls. You then got on your hands and knees and scrubbed the shower floor. 

You wiped your forehead and moved to the sink and mirror, making sure that you didn’t leave a streak. You cleaned the toilet, kneeling on the floor and scrubbing it. You stood up and took your heels off. You looked at the mop and filled it up. 

You cleaned the floor, mopping it. The places the mop didn’t fit you scrubbed by hand. When it was shining. You took a deep breath and pulled the gloves off. You then turned your attention to the bedroom.

You dusted it, vacuumed the carpet. Changed the garbage can. The whole thing took about two hours. When you had finished you brought the stuff to your room, but heard Sam call for you. You made it downstairs and saw him standing there smiling. He kissed your forehead.

“Have you finished my room and bathroom?” you nodded “I will inspect it later, kitten, but right now my cock could use some warming.” You nodded.

You followed him to his office and got under the desk. It felt nice to not be on your feet for a while. He took your gag off and pulled his cock out and rubbed the tip on your lips. You parted them and took him in your mouth.

You stayed like that until it was time for you to make lunch. You stood up from under the desk and Sam stood up, tucking his cock back in his pants. Brushing a thumb over your mouth. You parted your lips and he placed the gag back in your mouth. 

“What a good slave you are. Such a good girl, princess.” He kissed your forehead and you made your way to make lunch.

He was giving you praises, but giving you more tasks to do in a day and humiliating you a bit with the gag and plug. This was the same Sam, but a new Sam. At least he was letting you pleasure yourself.


	30. Back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I wanted to wrap things up

Once you had cleaned up lunch, ball gag still in your mouth Sam went to inspect is room. He ran his finger over his bookshelf and you sighed when there was no dust on his finger. He went and looked at his bathroom. Walking in and looking at the shower and the floor. Everything sparkled. 

He turned his attention to you and smiled. He cupped the back of your head and kissed your forehead. The two of you left and he stopped outside of your bedroom and bathroom.

“You did very well kitten. I expect your bedroom and bathroom to be that clean. Take your time and once you are finished come back to my office.” You nodded. 

You watched him go downstairs and you did the same thorough cleaning. It took you two hours and when you were finished you walked into his office and he waved over. He patted his lap and you sat down.

“Very good job princess. Such a good girl. The guest bedroom and bathroom need to be cleaned as well. Once they are done, you will come here and rest for an hour before you make dinner.” You nodded. “Do you need more lube for your plug?” you nodded. “Thought so. Over my desk.

Sam pushed his chair back and you bent over his desk. He snapped on latex gloves and eased your plug out. He had a syringe with lube and squirted it in your ass. 

“Mmm” whined

“Sorry, kitten.” Soothed rubbing a finger over your ass and in it spreading the lube around. He lubed the plug and slipped it back in. “Up.” You stood up and he threw everything away. He gave a little spank and you went to clean the guest room and bathroom. 

Another two hours. It was five now and you were exhausted. You walked back into his office and he smiled at you. 

“Go to the couch, baby girl” you did and sat down. “Lay back for me.” You did a little hesitantly. 

He covered you up with a blanket. You wondered when you could take the ball gag out. As if he read your mind he came over and took the ball gag out. Spit fell on your chin and he wiped it away with his thumb. He gave a little peck to your lips and then sat by your feet and took your heels off. 

He grabbed your right foot and circled your ankle a bit and started to massage your foot. You let out a long groan.

“You deserve this, baby” he cooed.

“Master, did I please you?” you asked.

“You did baby girl, but you always please me.” He moved up to your calf, squeezing and massaging. “How did you feel about today? Be honest.” He said eyes looking with yours.

“I-uuhhhh” you groaned feeling the tension release. “I felt humiliated, master. With the plug and the gag.” Sam switched to your left foot.  
“I knew you would be” he said a little sadly.

“Was that the point, sir? To humiliate me?” you started to tear up a bit and Sam pulled your legs over his lap and pulled you up in his arms, cradling you.

“No, honey, that was not the point at all. That’s how I would like my slave to look. That is what I like. I want you to know that it is only privately. When we have company over I would never do that.” You started to cry. He was starting to be like the old Sam. You hear him sniffle a bit and you looked. 

“Master?” you asked reaching up and stroking your thumb on his cheek.

“I was unfair to you, baby girl. I have scared you and I never wanted to do that. You are so important to me and I forgot to remind you of that. Do you forgive me?”

“Yes master.” You kissed him tenderly. 

“Princess, I don’t want you to say yes if you don’t mean it.” He said resting his forehead against yours.

“I’m not master. I’m not saying it because I think that’s what you want to hear. I mean it.” 

“Let me make dinner tonight, baby girl. Let me make it up to you.” you tucked your head under his chin.

“Sir, you don’t have to.” 

“I want to.”

Just like that you felt something shift. Like the old Sam clicked back into place. Though you were still going to be cautious, you felt safe and relaxed. 

“Kitten, can you do one more thing for me?”

“Yes master” 

“Can you go get into your comfy clothes? I want you to take tonight off.”

“Master?” you whispered 

“Yes, beautiful girl.”

“I shouldn’t ask, but would it be possible for you to play with me tonight?”

“What do you have in mind?” he asked, smirking a bit, rubbing a hand on your back. He noticed you blush. “Come on, princess.” He cooed.

“I want to feel your fingers inside of me, your mouth on me. I would like to-um-I would like to feel you inside of me, but-“ he placed a finger against your lips and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m going to show you how much you mean to me. I’m going to worship you.”   
You turned so you were straddling him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He placed little pecks on your lips.

“How about once a week you wear the gag all day? How does that sound?” he whispered.

“Much better sir….and…my therapies?”

“Once a week, just like before. I’m so sorry that I caused you harm.” He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him.


	31. Dean and Jo celebrate a year

Today was the day that Dean was going to mark Jo with something. A collar is given to a Winchester slave or sub when they are starting out. Dean and Sam gave their slaves anal plugs at the six month mark. Mary was the one who gave the six month gift to John. She found out she was pregnant with Dean. 

A year of being his slave John gave Mary an engagement ring. What Jo picked surprised Dean a bit, but he loved it. 

You and Sam were starting to get back into the flow of things. A few days after he apologized to you, you got your period. He spent the whole time holding you, kissing you and rubbing your back, praising you .

Now you were heading to Dean’s house.

“You said other Master’s and Mistresses will be there?” you asked. 

“Yes, Master John and Mary, Master Gabriel. Mistress Jody will be there with her slave Donna and Master Chuck with his sub Castiel.” 

You smiled, you couldn’t wait to meet the others. Sam got out of the car and opened your door. You walked to the door and saw a blonde slave wearing black thigh high boots, fishnets, black panties and a purple corset. Her mistress was wearing a black dress with a corset. 

“Jody” Sam smiled.

“Sam! This must by Y/n” she smiled.

“Say hello to Mistress Jody.”

“Hello Mistress Jody” you said looking down.

“You can look me in the eye sweetheart” she smiled. You looked up and smiled.

“Mistress, can I hug her?” Donna asked. She was bubbly and you liked that.

“Ask Master Sam.”

“Master Sam?”

“Yes, honey” he smiled. You two hugged and you felt safe. The door opened and you saw Dean and Jo.

“You guys are here!” he beamed.

You walked into the playroom and smiled when you saw John and Mary. They came over and hugged you. Sam led you over to a Master with the most amazing blue eyes you had ever seen and his sub’s eyes were also very blue. 

They were both wearing nice dressed pants and dress shirts. The sub had a collar and you could see pink lace sticking out of his pants. He blushed a bit and you looked away.

“It’s okay” the sub spoke. “My master also has me in a cage.” 

“I have my girl in her plug, but I’m letting her wear underwear today.” Sam spoke. “Princess, this is Master Chuck and his sub Castiel.” Sam rubbed a hand through your hair.

“Hello Master Chuck” you bowed your head and he smiled looking at Sam who nodded. 

“Sweet girl, may I touch you?” he asked and you nodded. Master Chuck’s warm hand cupped your chin and lifted your head up to meet his gaze. “It is very nice to meet you.” you smiled and he stroked his thumb on your cheek and stepped back holding Castiel’s hand.

“It is very nice to meet you.” you smiled. 

Master Gabriel came over and Castiel smiled wide. Gabriel walked over and kissed his cheek. He took a step back and held your hand along with Sam.

“Master Gabriel scened with Castiel and I” Chuck explained. 

“Oh” you smiled happily. 

“Hiya” you heard and you turned to see Donna there. Jody was over talking to John and Mary.

“Donna, sweetheart. You look amazing” Castiel spoke. You squeezed Sam’s hand and he leaned over.

“Castiel is not his slave, he is his sub. He and Chuck are dating.” You nodded.

Dean and Jo walked in and everyone turned their attention to them. Jo walked up to the medical chair and sat down. 

“Jo and I would like to thank all of you for coming here to celebrate this special occasion. It has now been a year with this beautiful, kind, caring slave. Now, I asked Jo what she wanted her marking to be. My beautiful girl picked getting her clit hood pierced.” 

With that, Jo laid back and put her feet in the stirrups. You were a little shocked that she was so open to this. Especially since his own mother and father were there.

“Good girl” Dean praised. 

He pulled over a tray and snapped the glove on. He sat between her legs and everyone gathered around. He grabbed a pen marked the spot. He chuckled a bit, she was starting to get aroused.

“Sorry master” she blushed 

“No need to be sorry, beautiful.” Dean grabbed the clamp and placed it between the clit hood and let go, grabbing the sterile needle out of the package. He took the clamp again and looked at Jo. “Nice deep breath for me.” 

Jo took a deep breath and held it. She let it out when he told her too and he pushed the needle through. She cried out in pain, but had a smile on her face after.

“Very good.” Dean praised attaching the jewelry and pulling it through.

He took the ball and screw it on. Everyone applauded. Jo smiled as Dean cleaned her up. He slipped the gloves off and helped her off. Everyone went and downstairs to eat and celebrate. The slaves and subs went to talk to each other, minus Mary. She always hung out with the Masters, mistresses and Doms. 

“Jo?” you whispered.

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Do they know…about the drops?” she shook her head.

“No. They don’t know about that, however they do know about your past.” You nodded and you two walked over.

“Y/n. We are so happy to finally meet you.” Donna smiled. 

“Master has told me about you, I’m glad to finally meet you.” 

“Maybe your master can set up a play date” Castiel smiled. 

“I would like that.” You smiled. 

“Excuse me” Castiel smiled and he walked over to the Doms.

“It is so beautiful” Donna said. “My mistress pierced my nipples” she explained to you.

“Oh” you smiled. “Do…do you have to get something…” Both girls grabbed your hand.

“No. Not at all. You know that Mary got an engagement ring. But they were dating for a while and were about to have Dean. Your master may ask if you wanted earrings or something. Every slave or sub is different.”

You felt big warm hands on your shoulders and your masters breath in your ear.

“How are you doing, beautiful?” he whispered, kissing the side of your head.

“Good master.” You smiled when he nuzzled against your neck. “Castiel wanted to share with the girls about what he and Master Chuck did, why he’s wearing the panties and cage, but he wanted to make sure you were okay hearing it. I gave him the okay, but it’s up to you baby girl.”

“I would like to hear it, master” you said turning to face him. He smiled and kissed your lips. 

All the subs sat down and Castiel smiled. He didn’t mind that he was the only male sub, he liked you girls.


	32. A little aroused

You girls were gathered at Castiel’s feet. You and Donna sat on your hips, legs together, jo sat with her legs spread. 

“You said your master has you caged and you’re in panties.” Donna smiled.

“Yes. If we’re going out master cages me. Let’s me know who I belong to.”

“And the panties?” Jo asked. Castiel smirked.

“A little humiliation. It was Master Gabriel’s idea. He scened with us, edging and if I was a good boy and didn’t cum I wouldn’t have to wear the panties.” 

“Uh oh” Donna teased.

“Exactly” Castiel smiled

“Jo, honey. I need to clean your piercing” Dean called over.

“Yes master” she jumped up and walked over. 

“Is your master gentle with you?” you asked and Castiel nodded, smiling.

“Oh yes. Sir is so kind and gentle. He wanted me to be only in the panties today, but he thought since it was a ceremony and…” you looked at you and you blushed. 

“If your master wanted you to be in only the panties, that would have been okay.” you said. Castiel blushed and nodded. You started to rub your thighs together and Donna giggled a bit.

“A little aroused?” she asked. You nodded.

“I’m embarrassed to tell my master.” You said.

“Oh, I tell mistress all the time when I’m wet.” Donna said.

“What happens when you do?” Castiel asked

“Mistress usually has me spread my legs wide. Then she will come behind me and whisper everything she would be doing in my ear. My arms would be bound so I couldn’t touch myself. Then when I’m dripping and begging she’ll walk up with the strap on and fuck me.” You let out a little moan and then gasped.

“I’m sorry, I must tell master” you said a little panicked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Donna started and you shook your head.

“It’s okay. honey” Castiel said concerned. 

Sam looked over and Castiel waved him over. He excused himself and walked over to you. You got on your knees, head looking down. Sam crouched down in front of you.

“Kitten?” he asked concerned, reaching a hand out and cupping your cheek.

“Master, I’m sorry. I am a bit aroused and Donna was talking about her mistress and I moaned a bit.” Sam smiled softly.

“That’s okay, beautiful. It’s perfectly natural. Spread your legs for me.” You got of your butt and spread your legs. Sam could see the patch on your panties and he moved your panties to the side. “Princess, why don’t you come with me and I’ll take care of that for you.”

“You don’t have to sir.”

“I know I don’t have to” Sam ran a finger up your aching core.

“Hmm” you bit back a moan.

“But I want to.” He stood up and helped you up. 

“Y/n. Would it be okay, if my master got what he wanted? Me in just the panties?” Castiel asked and you nodded.

Sam led you to the spare bedroom, Dean nodded and winked at him. When you got to the room, Sam pulled your panties down and rubbed between your legs.

“Haa” you whimpered.

“How long have you been this wet, baby girl?” he husked in your ear.

“Half an hour, sir”

“Mmmmm” he nuzzled your neck, circling your clit. “Get on the bed, spread wide for me, kitten” he mumbled against your neck. 

You quickly obeyed your master and spread your legs wide, legs bent. Sam sat beside you and leaned forward one hand stroking your hair while his other hand went back to your pussy. You bucked your hips and Sam soothed you.

“I got you baby girl. Just feel it.” He whispered. He started to pat your vagina and returned back to rubbing.

“Please.” You whimpered. “Sir, need your fingers in me”

You gasped when you felt his two long fingers entered your aching, dripping center. He curled his fingers up and hit your g-spot. You arched your back, mouth opened, but nothing came out. His other hand is still stroking your hair.  
“Good girl. Good girl. Aww, your close huh? You’re clenching around my fingers.” His thumb started to circle around your clit again.

“Sir, can I, please? Can I cum?” 

“Cum princess.” He commanded and you screamed cumming hard. 

Sam moved his fingers in and out of you, working your through your orgasm. He pulled out his fingers and rubbed you’re a few times. He held his fingers up to your mouth. He brushed them against your lips and you opened your mouth sucking them clean. He pulled his fingers out.

“Thank you sir.” you whimpered.

“You’re welcome kitten. I’m going to clean you up.” 

Sam knew there were wipes in the room and he pulled them out and wiped you clean. He wiped his fingers and you sat up. He grabbed your underwear and stuffed them in his pocket. You blushed a bit and he helped you stand up. 

The two of you went downstairs and Castiel was standing there in nothing but his panties and his caged cock. Dean comes over and rubs a hand on your back.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes Master Dean. Sir took care of me.” You smiled a bit.

A while later everyone went home. Sam had you get in your comfy clothes. You came downstairs and walked into his office. He smiled and called you over. You sat on his lap and he kissed your forehead.

“Kitten, if it’s okay with you, I would like to fuck you.” you brought your hand down and felt the bulge in his pants. 

“Yes master. Let me serve you.” 

“Yeah?” he asked rubbing a hand up your inner thigh and into your shorts feeling you were slightly wet. 

“Sir, I would like that so much.” You said spreading your legs.

“Over my desk, I’m going to take you from behind.” 

You got up and pulled your shorts down and bent over his desk. Arms bent. You heard him undoing his pants and they dropped you heard the popping of the cap. 

“spread your legs a bit more, princess. Arms behind your back.”

You spread your legs and bent your arm, holding onto the elbows. He squeezed lube on one hand and rubbed against you. He slid his fingers in and opened you up. His other hand gripped your arm holding you down a bit. He lubed up his cock and rubbed the head against your opening.

“Hnnnn. Master, please.” You rocked your hips. 

With that he thrusted into you. He waited for you to adjust to his massive cock and then he started moving. He slowly thrusted and circled his hips. He reached down and rubbed your clit.

“Just like that baby girl, you like that when your master fills up your pretty pussy?”

“Yes master. Sir! It feels so good.” 

You started to clench around him, your stomach tightened. He rubbed faster at your clit and you came, screaming, but Sam kept moving in you and rubbing your clit.

“How many orgasms can I get out of, princess?” his voice was in your ear and you shuddered. 

“As many as you want, sir.” you answered and Sam slowed down his pace and his hands that were on your arms went to stroke your hair. 

“Kitten, I didn’t mean for you to respond like that. You know that if it gets too much you can safeword.” 

“Yes sir.” you said. 

Sam leaned down and kissed your lips. You sighed happily and he picked up the pace again. He rubbed a hand up and down your back a few times helping you relax and then he his hand found your arms again.


	33. Chapter 33

Once again you were with the other subs. Except this time you were all waiting to get an exam done by John. Jo was the only one not there, Dean did her examinations. The subs and slaves were asked to strip completely naked. 

You were happy that it was just you, Castiel and Donna, no one new. Mistress Jody was wearing jeans and a coffee shirt, same with Chuck and Sam. Though Sam always dressed comfortable. You blushed when you were fully nude and walked back out to see the others. 

You tried to cover your body a bit, wanting Sam to take you home and examine you himself. Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around you, shielding you from the others. He stroked your hair.

“It’s okay Princess.” He whispered. 

“Master, can you please just take me home and do it?” you whispered back.

“I’m sorry, beautiful. When we talked over the terms, this was the new one we both agreed on.” you nodded, sniffling a bit. Sam kissed the top of your head and held you tight. “I love you so much, baby girl.” John walked out.

“Donna, Castiel and Y/n” John smiled.

“All of us, master?” 

“Unfortunately you will all be getting a B12 shot.” Sam whispered. 

You three were led into the room with one long padded table. Sam held your hand the whole time. You saw a brunette girl standing there and you recognized her from Crowley’s house. 

Donna and Castiel got on their elbows and knees and the brunette walked over to you and Sam. She smiled and looked at Sam who nodded. She placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/n, sweetie, my name is Meg. I work with Crowley and Master John.” You nodded slowly. 

“You-you stayed with me m-my first few nights.” You whispered and she smiled, happy that you remembered that.

“I did. Master John and your master have asked me to be here today.” You smiled a bit.

You remembered your first few nights at Crowley’s house. Meg was assigned to your room. When you would whimper at night she would calm you. You felt safe around her. She was the one who would examine you, not John. John came over and Meg took a step back. John cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead.

“Sweet girl, I need you on the table like the others. I know that this is scary for you, but your master will be right by your side.” you nodded.

When you assumed the position of elbows and knees, Sam was standing in front of you, one arm rubbing your back, the other on the back of your neck.  
“It’s okay, princess.” He whispered.

The familiar sound of latex gloves being put on made you whimper softly. Meg opened an alcohol wipe and they went to Donna first. She wiped it on her left buttcheek. She prepared another one while John stuck the needle in.

“Oh” she gasped.

“Good girl” John praised, pulling the needle out and rubbing the spot. 

John disposed of the needle, grabbed a thermometer and squirted lube on his gloved finger and rubbed it against Donna’s hole. He placed the thermometer in her and she moaned a bit.

John smirked at Jody and he changed his gloves. He grabbed another needle and you felt a gloved hand being placed on your back.

“n-n-n-o” you said as she rubbed the wipe an before you could get one more protest out a needle was injected into your left buttcheek, the plunger was bushed and John was pulling it out, handing it to Meg. He rubbed the spot.

“Good girl. There all done, I want you to sit on your bum for me. Shaking a bit, Sam helped you roll over and John was taking a thermometer from Meg. “Very good. Now, open up” he said and you opened your mouth.

John placed the thermometer in while Meg gave the shot to Castiel. John insterted the thermometer into Castiel. Your thermometer beeped and Meg took it from you. 

Next John weighed everyone and checked their height. He and Meg took everyone’s vitals. Meg mostly was with you. When it was time for the more intimate parts of the exam, John took Castiel and Chuck into a separate room along with Meg.

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Donna asked you.

“Okay, I guess” you said and she wrapped her arms around you.

“This your first time with Master John?” you nodded “Is so caring with when it comes to the pelvic and breast exams. Have you ever had a massage from Meg? A full body, tension release orgasm massage?” 

“No” you said looking a little surprised and excited.

“Mistress treats me once a month with that. Don’t get me wrong, Mistress gives me massages too, but this. If you’re up for it, you should ask your master.”

“What else do you and mistress do?” you asked.

“Well, we have playdates with Chuck and Castiel. I also have playdates with Jo. Those are a bit different.”

“How so?” 

“Well, Master Dean and Mistress let us play with each other. Sometimes giving us special instructions. Sometimes she will let me have a threesome with them and sometimes Jo is allowed to join us. If she’s staying with us.”

“Master hasn’t allowed that yet. Though, I take it he is still making sure that I am in check. Since I was-was abused by my older master.” You looked down and Donna stroked your hair.

“Y/n/n, when Mistress and I heard…we couldn’t believe it. We are so sorry that happened.”

“It’s almost a year since I was with Master.” You smiled a bit. 

“Donna, come here.” Jody called and she got up and walked over. You were then greeted by Jody herself.

“Hi honey” she smiled.

“Hello Mistress Jody” you smiled back.

“Donna couldn’t stop talking about you after the celebration. I was just talking to your Master and if we wanted to know if you would like to spend a night with us.” Your eyes winded and you looked back at Sam who smiled and nodded.

“I would like that very much” you smiled.

You and Jody talked while Donna talked with Sam.

“Master Sam?” she asked and he cupped her cheek.

“Yes, angel?” 

“Y/n seemed excited when I mentioned the kind of massage Meg gives. I-I think you should approach her about it. I have had a lot and it is very nice.” Sam stroked her cheek and smiled a bit, looking down and shaking his head.

“It’s like you read my mind. That’s party why we asked for her to be here. To get Y/n comfortable with her again. We had a bit of a-“ he stopped talking.

“Sir?” she asked. He lowered his voice.

“I told your Mistress. We both dropped last month…at the same time.” Donna’s jaw dropped and she rubbed a hand against her arm.

“Is that why she’s being so hesitant?”

“Yes honey” he said.

John, Castiel and Chuck walked out and John looked over.

“Y/n and Sam?” John called and you looked up.

You and Sam followed John into the exam room and you sat on the table.


	34. Reward

You couldn’t help but whimper while John was examining you. Sam was by your head stroking your hair. John slid two fingers into you and pressed down on your ovaries. 

“Hmmm” you shut your eyes.

“Is it painful?” John asked looking up at you.

“No Master John…Dr. Winchester, sir” you didn’t know what to call him.

“Master John” Sam soothed you.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Master John is fine.” He confirmed as he continued the exam. 

When he was done he allowed you to get dressed which you did happily. Sam helped you into the car, buckling you up. He took your leash off, kissed your lips and pressed his forehead against yours.

“You did such a good job today, princess. Such a good job. I want to give you a reward. Anything you’d like.” 

“May I think about it, master?” you whispered.

“Yes, kitten, you may.” 

“How long do I have?” Sam pulled away and stroked your cheek.

“As long as you need.”

The car ride was silent, but Sam kept his hand on your thigh. When you got home Sam asked you to make coffee for him and if you wanted tea or something, you may. 

“Thank you for allowing me to have tea, sir.” He tilted his head and rubbed a hand on your cheek.

“Princess, I feel that since our drop you have hesitations about what you are allowed and when.”

“No sir.” you said shaking a bit.

“No? Before, whenever you wanted tea or coffee all you did was ask me. However since then you have not asked. Even when I ask for a drink, you have no longer asked for yourself. I just want to be clear that whenever you want tea or coffee, you just ask.” 

“Thank you master.” you smiled. 

When you walked into his office you had his coffee and your tea. He smiled when he smelt it was peach tea, your favorite. You went to grab a chair.

“Oh.” You turned to Sam “Princess, I was hoping you’d like to sit on my lap.”

“I would, sir.” You sat on Sam’s lap.

“Peach tea” he smiled and you did too.

“Ma-master. I have thought of what I would like as a reward.” 

“What is it, baby girl?”

“Anal play. Sir, if it would be okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. We’ll do it in my room.”

That made you excited. Once you were finished with your tea and he was done with his coffee Sam asked you to get ready. You went and got undressed and then joined him in your room. He was in latex gloves and his pants were undone, but other than that he was shirtless. 

“Elbows and knees, baby girl” he soothed.

“Yes sir.” you assumed the position spreading your legs and lifting your ass in the air.

“Good girl. Oh, nice and wet for me already” he commented fingers lightly touching your folds.

“Mmmm” you whimpered.

Sam grabbed the lube, popping the cap and poured some on your hole. You gasped a bit and he started to rub his middle finger against your hole. He slowly inserted his finger and moved it in and out slowly and then started to move it faster. He pulled out and added more lube, sliding his finger in.

The face that your pussy was starting to drip and run down your leg made Sam smile, knowing you like this. 

“Adding a second finger princess, you just keep relaxing.” 

“Uhhh” a loan groan came out of you as you felt the second finger push in. 

Sam moved them in and out, scissoring you open a bit. You bucked your hips, lowering your head and gripping the sheets. 

“Sir, master. My clit, please. PLEASE!” you begged. Sam reached down grabbed some slick and started to rub slow circles on your clit, while keeping his fingers in your ass steady. “Ahhhhh” moaned in pleasure. “Hmm” a high pitched squeal came out.

“Baby, would it be okay, if I went a little rougher with you. Not too much, just tugging on your hair in a little bit.” He 

“Ye-yes” you panted.

Sam grabbed more lubed and inserted a third finger in you. the hand that was rubbing your clit, moved to his cock and started to stroke. .

“You want your master to fuck your pretty pussy or your ass?” 

“Ass, please!” Sam moved to the said and you turned your head to see his cock there.

“Get me ready.” He cooed.

You wrapped your mouth around his cock as his fingers stretched your ass getting you ready. His other hand went and fisted your hair, giving you a little tug, causing you to moan. He pulled you off with a pop and you whimpered. 

He pulled his fingers out, slicked up his cock and placed both hand on either side of your hips and slowly slid in.

“There, that’s a girl. Nice and full of your master’s cock.”

“It feels so good, master. Thank you.” He slipped off the gloves and with his left hand on your hip, the right one slide up your back, into your hair and fisted it. 

He slowly started to move in and out of you, letting you get used to this feeling before going hard. You rocked your hips back a bit when you felt him pull out a bit. Sam started to move faster. Sam pulled your hair and pulled you up so your back was against his chest and head on his shoulder. His other hand reached up and started to play with your nipples.

“Haaaaa” you cried out. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” you panted as he moved in and out of you.

“Mmmm, your ass feels so good around my cock.” He whispered in your ear. He nibbled on your earlobe while his hand on your breast moved down to fingers you. “You want to cum, kitten?”

“Ple-please” you panted, sweating now. He could feel you shaking. 

“Cum” he whispered and you screamed cumming. 

You were panting, starting to cry because it felt so good. You felt his cock twitch and you knew he was close. He let you back down on the bed and he pulled out. He flipped you over and slid back into your ass. He leaned forward placing kisses on your lips. You gripped the sheets again. His hand found your clit again and your back arched. His other hand toyed with your nipple and he wrapped his mouth around your other nipple.

He started grunting and he pulled his hand and mouth away. He finally came, hot sum filling your ass. He leaned forward, panting , but still rubbing your clit until you orgasmed again.

“Thank you, master” you whimpered. 

Sam pulled out of you slowly and sat beside you, stroking your hair. He brought his cum covered fingers up to your mouth and your sucked on them. 

“You did so well. You were such a good girl for me. Thank you for allowing me to do that.” He whispered. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth. “How about a nice bath?” he soothed

“Sir will you join?” you whispered.

“I would love that, beautiful.” He smiled at you.


	35. A step forward

It was almost your year anniversary with Sam. You woke him up and this time he pulled you into bed with him. 

“Would you like me to serve you?” you asked and he nuzzled into your neck.

“No. Just want to cuddle my girl.” He said and that made you smile. 

“Thank you, master”

“And after, I would like to talk about your year anniversary gift.” You rolled over and faced him, he stroked your hair and kissed your lips. 

A half hour passed and Sam asked you to make breakfast. Once you two ate, he brought you into his office and sat you on his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder.

“Baby girl, have you thought about what you would like?”

“I can have anything, sir?”

“Anything you want that marks you a bit. Piercing, some get tattoos.”

“Could the piercing be in my ear?” you already had your ears pierced, but you wanted a cartilage piercing.

“Of course. What about a new uniform.” He noticed you perk up a bit. 

“What kind of uniform? Unless you would prefer me to wear this, sir.” 

“I would prefer it to be laced, but is there another color you would like?” He smiled and tapped your collar “perhaps pink” you blushed looking down. He chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now, would you like a cartilage piercing?” you nodded. “Okay princess. We can do that.” 

“Will it be a private ceremony or…” he rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“As in just us, or in front of the others?” you nodded. “It would be in front of the others. But just who was there for Jo’s.”

“Co-Could you invite Meg and Crowley?” you whispered and he pulled you close and kissed the top of your head.

“Yes, baby, I can do that. Now, this is all next week.”

“Yes master.”

“Today is a big day for you. You will be spending the night with Mistress Jody and Donna.” You smiled and nodded. “You will be in very good hands. They know not to push any limits. They know you’re safe word, but they will ask if it’s okay for them to do certain things with you and to you.”

“Will they use any toys, master?”

“Only vibrators, if anything. They will not restrain you.” you nodded and snuggled close to him and then tensed. “Baby girl?” he looked at you concerned. 

“I’m sorry, I got comfortable master. I just wanted to stay close to you.”

“I would like that too, kitten. It’s very okay if you want to stay close.”

Finally it was time to get ready for Donna and Jody. Sam got a shower ready your and helped you in. You looked up at him and blushed a little.

“Master, would you like to join?”

“I would. If you are okay with that?”

“Please, sir” Sam smiled and quickly got undressed stepping in behind you. 

He ran his arms lightly up and down your arms. He stepped closer to you and kissed the side of your head and then your neck. He reached over and grabbed the body soap and squeezed some in his hands rubbing it together.

You stepped under the water and let it fall on you. You felt Sam’s hands on your shoulder, massaging the body wash into your skin, down your arms. This was the first time you and Sam had ever showered together. 

“Turn around” he whispered and you did. He rubbed the wash down your chest and stomach. He rinsed it off of you. You sighed at his touch. 

“Thank you, master.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful. “

He grabbed the shampoo and you practically moaned as his fingers gently massaged it into your head. He smiled to himself, noting that you liked this. He washed the shampoo out and did it again. The third time he grabbed the conditioner. 

“Master, would you like me you wash you?” 

“When I am finished washing you, yes.” You smiled and nodded.

Sam’s hands were gentle when he washed between your legs. He gently rubbed and you gasped a little. He soothed you and once you were clean, it was his turn.

You washed his upper body, giving a small massage like he did with you. When it was time to wash his hair you didn’t know what to do, he was so tall.

“Master?” he chuckled knowing what you were going to ask and he knelt down. “Thank you” you blushed.

You gently massaged and scratched his scalp, repeating his earlier actions and he let a moan escape. You washed the shampoo out and applied more, then the conditioner. Once that was rinsed out, your hands went to his shoulders, giving him a massage.

“Princess” he smiled

“You’re a little tense master, I just wanted to make you feel good.” 

“After you have finished washing me, we will get dressed and you will give me a shoulder massage.”

“Yes sir.” Sam stood up and placed little pecks on your lips.

“You’re so good to me.” He smiled.

You finished washing him, careful of his cock. It gave a few twitches which you both knew would happen. 

Sam got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wrapped you in a big towel when you stepped out and he turned the water off. He dried you off like you were a child and you two went to dressed. Once you were ready you were to meet him in his office.

“Thank you for showering with me master. I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome, princess. I enjoyed it.” 

You walked behind him and placed your hands on his shoulders. You gently knead little circles and you could feel him relax. You moved up to his neck and he sighed in relief.

“I should have asked you to do this a long time ago” you smiled, loving that you were making your master happy.

“Is there anything else I can do for you master?”

“No, kitten.”

“Are you sure?” We still have fifteen minutes before Mistress Jody and Donna come to get me.” Sam nodded and undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out.

“I want you to suck my cock then.” You nodded and walked over, sinking to your knees, you reached out and he tsked you. “No hands. Behind your back.”

You placed your hands behind you back and Sam lifted his cock, tapping it against your lips. You opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out a bit. Sam gave a few pumps, smirking as you whimpered waiting for him to allow you to suck. 

“So needy, aren’t you baby girl. Eager to please” He slid in your mouth and you licked and sucked. His hand found the back of your hair and fisted it, moving you on him. 

“Mmm. Mmm.Mmm.” you moaned

“There’s a good girl” he spoke in a low voice which made you start to get wet. He pulled you off with a pop and you opened your mouth, giving little kitten licks to his hip. “Fuck, princess.” You placed a small kiss on his tip. You opened your mouth and he slowly moved you back on his cock.He was leaking pre-cum and you knew he was going to cum soon. “When I cum, you will keep it in your mouth until I say otherwise”

You tried to nodded, your head bobbing up and down. Finally after a few grunts he came in your mouth and gently pulled out. You saw there, not swallowing. You mouth was closed and he panted, leaning forward and stroking your temple.

“Open your mouth, I want to see my cum” you obeyed. “Good. Very good. You will stay just like this, mouth open.” You nodded. 

Sam cleaned himself up and stroked your temple as you knelt at his feet, displaying his cum. They heard a car lock and he knew the girls were here.

“Swallow” you did. “Good girl. Such a good princess.” 

You said your goodbyes to Sam and left with Jody and Donna. Sam smiled happy that you were comfortable enough to stay away for the night. His phone rang and he saw that it was Crowley.

“Hey” Sam said.

“Michael is out on bail” he said.


	36. Mistress Jody and Donna

When Jody let you and Donna in the house, her phone rang. She saw it was Sam.

“Sweet girl, go show Y/n to our room” Jody said. “Are you okay with sleeping in our bed?”

“Yes Mistress Jody” you blushed.

“Yes Mistress” Donna smiled and you two disappeared.

“Sam” she smiled picking up the phone.

“Jody” he cleared his throat.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Michael he-he’s out on bail. Crowley just called.”

“Oh my god.” That was the last thing she expected him to say.

“Listen, I’m only telling you this, so you know what’s going on. You cannot say a word to Y/n. I know this is a lot to ask, but I will call again tomorrow and I’ll ask how she’s doing, I need you to hint that she should stay another day. Make it seem like her idea.” Jody nodded.

“I understand.” 

“I’m meeting with my parents and Dean. He’s sent Jo off to Chuck and Castiel.”

“I will make sure she knows nothing”

Jody stepped inside when you girls were coming downstairs. She smiled seeing you two hold hands.

“Now, how about the grand tour. Is the room okay?”

“Oh yes. You had a beautiful bedroom” you smiled.

“Thank you, sweetie” 

Jody showed you around. You felt safe with the girls. You were excited to see what would happen. When you got to the kitchen, you and Donna made some tea and you sat down.

“Now, your Master let us know that your safe word is Angel, is that correct?” Jody asked

“Yes, Mistress Jody.” You smiled

“Good. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want and of course we will both ask permission before we do something.” You nodded

“Normally Mistress has me naked when we’re in the house.” Donna said “I only dress when I’m out.”

“Oh!” You said. “You-you can. I’ve been with Jo” you blushed a bit and she nodded.

“Y/n, honey. Would you be comfortable if I asked you to also be naked? It’s just us girls.” You looked down, blushing, but smiling a bit. 

“That would be okay.” you replied.

“You’re sure?” she asked wanting to make sure you didn’t feel like you had to.

“Yes, Mistress Jody.”

You held Donna’s hand going back up to the bedroom. You got undressed and looked at your shoes.

“Mistress wants me to be comfortable. She would want the same for you. You can take those off.” Donna smiled getting undressed herself. 

You slipped your shoes off and wiggled your toes. You giggled a bit and Donna ran a hand up and down your back, hugging you close.

“I’m so glad that you’re here.” She squealed. 

“Me too!” you said excitedly.

Jody had picked out a movie for you girls to watch. Donna’s pillow was by Jody’s feet. She took her placed and you looked at Jody wondering where she would want you. 

“You can take a place beside me, honey.” You smiled and sat down. “Would you be comfortable if we touched you during the movie?” 

“How so?” you asked excitedly.

“Light feather touches, gentle caresses. Soft kisses. Would that be alright?” you nodded. 

Jody pressed play and you laughed a little. It was The Wedding Planner. You loved that movie, it was cheesy and fun. Donna started to gently stroke up and down the inside of your leg. You looked down smiling and she was looking up at you smiling. 

Jody put her arm around your back, finger tips running up and down your waist. You rested your head on her shoulder and then looked up at her. She smiled nodding, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

“Good girl.” She praised you. 

Her other hand went to comb through Donna’s hair. Donna’s hand moved up a little higher, you subconsciously opened your legs a little bit more. These touches were making you wet. Donna placed a kiss on your knee. Her fingers lightly touched just above your clit. You inhaled and she pulled away quickly. 

“It-it felt good.” You said and Donna nodded and went back to touching you. 

She lightly danced her fingers against your slick folds. A moan escaping your mouth. Jody captured your lips and you moaned against her lips. She moved her hand that was behind your back and brought it to your breast.

Donna moved between your legs and kissed up your side towards your center. Your moans and whimpers made goth girls smiled. Donna placed a kiss on your clit and then sucked, sticking a finger in. your sucking pussy. 

Jody ducked her head down and sucked your other nipple, biting it and giving it a tug. Donna’s hands were on your inner thighs and she started to lick and suck you eating you out. Your back arched, you were panting. 

Donna slipped two fingers into you and moved them in and out, sucking at your clit. She could feel you begin to clench. There was a knot in your stomach and then finally with a loud scream you came.

Jody stroked your hair and kissed your temple while Donna worked you down.

“Very good. Very good” Jody praised. 

“You did so well, y/n. Thank you for allowing us to do that.” Donna smiled.

While you were having fun with the girls Sam was experiencing the exact opposite of fun. He knew that Michael had a good lawyer, but it had been a year since you were taken in and month shy from being with Sam. 

Would Michael come find you? Would he go after Sam? Would he try to find a new slave? Crowley and John wouldn’t have it and they put the word around to other Master’s and other slave facilities. 

“What should I do?” Sam asked

“Well, Crowley has spoken to the lawyer. He is wanting to see Y/n, but he told him that would never happen.” John said.

“What if he comes looking for her? Or follows us somewhere?” Dean rubbed a hand on his brother back.

“The lawyer has advised Michael to sign a restraining order stating that he will not be within a 100 yards. He did.”

“There is a facility for troubled Master’s and a program that he has agreed to get help” Dean added 

“Sam, your father and I feel that you need to let Y/n know.” Mary spoke and Sam nodded lowering his head.

“I will be with you when you tell her” John said

“Dad you don’t have to” 

“I’m not asking, I’m telling.” Sam nodded.


	37. The news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to be clear on one thing. We will NEVER actually see Michael.

You woke up in the morning wrapped around both girls. Jody’s phone rang and she excused herself while you two snuggled.

“Sam.” she whispered.

“How was she?” Sam asked.

“Oh, she was very good for us. Do you want her to stay longer?” Sam sighed

“No. I think it would be best if I got her like I discussed. I need to tell her.” Jody nodded 

“Okay. Noon?” she confirmed.

“Noon.”

Jody walked back into the room hear you girls giggle. She had you and Donna head downstairs to get coffee ready. 

“What time will breakfast be here?” you asked getting the cups down.

Jody had ordered breakfast for this morning since it was a special occasion that you were there. You picked out what you wanted.

“It should be here any minute” she smiled coming over and hugging you. “Oh. I am so proud of you. Mistress is too.”

“Master told me he told you about our drops” she looked a little sad, stroking your cheek. 

“He did.”

“Master was so strict after. I felt-“ you stopped talking.

“You can tell me, Y/n. It’s okay. you don’t have to, but mistress and I are good listeners.” You nodded

“I would feel comfortable with your mistress listening.” She nodded, pulling you into another hug.

You both heard the doorbell and Jody went to get it. You poured the coffee while Donna set the table. She heard the door close and you smiled when Jody walked in.

Bacon, eggs, hash browns. Pancakes, biscuits and gravy. Bagels. It all looked amazing. You grabbed biscuits and gravy, hash browns. You ate quietly.

“Mistress” Donna started and Jody looked up.

“Yes, beautiful girl.” She said curious.

“Y/n, was telling me how she felt after Master Sam changed the rules a bit when they dropped. She stopped and wanted to say something with you around.” Jody nodded. Sam had let them know. He told Donna and then told Jody a bit later.

“Okay, honey” she said.

“I-I” you looked down and took a dep breath. “I know it’s been a few months, but I still feel a bit uneasy. He has lightened up even more and it’s just like before. However, I’m scared that I might cause him to drop again or I might drop again and he will be even more strict with me.” You were looking down now and crying. 

“First off sweetie, you were not the reason for his drop.” Jody said. “Your Master loves you so much and I do think that you need to let him know of your concerns. He won’t be mad.”

You nodded and after breakfast you and Donna cleaned up. Finally it was noon and Sam came over. Jody walked him into the living room, he smiled when he saw that you were comfortable enough to be naked. 

“Hey baby girl, did you have fun?” Sam asked and you stood up, nodding, smiling. 

“I did master.” 

“Why don’t you take Sam with you to get dressed” Jody suggested giving you a look. Sam looked a little confused, but you nodded, taking his hand.

In your room, you were packing your things and getting dressed. Sam sat on the bed and cleared his throat a bit.

“Princess, is there something that you’d like to share with me?” he asked sweetly. You tensed and nodded. “Come sit on my lap. Would you like to get dressed first?” you nodded

You quickly got dressed and then walked over sitting on his lap. You looked at up and he rubbed a hand up and down your back. The other hand held yours.

“Master…sir. It-it was about when we dropped and you changed the rules about” 

Sam nodded and you looked down. He wanted you to look at him, but knew that this would be easier for you. Sam listened as you told him what you had told the girls. He wrapped his arms around you tight. You had started crying a bit and he rocked you side to side.

“I’m so sorry that you felt like you couldn’t share that with me. Baby girl, you are not responsible for my drop. I had never had a slave before and I helped others with their own drops, but I was just in a weird mind state and I shouldn’t have made those rules right away.” He started to sniffle a bit, crying himself. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I want you to know that you have an uneasy feeling with what I have said or done. I know that you do not mean to be disrespectful, but I have almost had you for a year. I need to know that I am keeping you safe and by not saying something is harming yourself.” You nodded. “I love you so much” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

You held each other for a few minutes and then finally you were headed home. Sam loved that you opened up about this, but it made him dread what he had to tell you. When you gto home john was already there.

“Master John is here?” you looked up at him.

“Yes.” Sam sighed and you looked worried “Baby girl, you did nothing wrong.”

“Is it my health?”

“No. Oh. No, you’re perfectly healthy. Come on” he said.

You got out of the car. Sam took your bag. He didn’t put your leash on, not today. John walked over and wrapped you in a big bear hug. Once you were inside. Sam had you sit on the couch. John sat beside you and Sam pulled up a chair and sat in front of you. Sam took your hands in his and John rubbed a hand up and down your back.

"Si-sir…Master Jo-John” you whimpered.

“Sweet girl, we have something to tell you.” John whispered kissing the side of your head.

“When you left with Jody and Donna, I got a call from Crowley. Your old master, Michael he got out on bail.” You gasped, holding your breath and tensing. Sam’s hands went to either side of your face and stroking your temples. “Breathe, baby girl” he whispered. You let out a shaky breath. Sam kept stroking your temples. “He has signed a restraining order stating that he will not come within 100 yards of you. He did that willingly and he is also going to a facility to get help.”

“H-he-he go- got out” you stuttered. John placed a hand on the back of your neck to ground you a bit.

“But he cannot come near you. He will not. He has signed a restraining order. He is going to get help. That does not excuse what he did to you, but the facility is in another state and it is a yearlong. Do you understand what I’m saying?” you nodded.

“Can you repeat it back to me?” he asked sweetly.

“He-he can not com-come near me. He-he is going aw-away for a year.” You said 

“Good girl. Such a good girl” he praised. “Can I ask you to do something for me?” you nodded. “With what you told me this morning and with what I just told you, can you take a month off?” 

“Wh-what do you mean, master?” 

“You know when you rest the week that you have your period?” you nodded. “You do not serve me. I would like you to do that for a whole month. Just rest and relax.” He spoke softly, kissing your forehead.

“But I-I wont be serving you.”

“By taking care of your mental health and mind state that is serving me. I may ask you to make me a coffee in the afternoon, but that is it.”

“Does that sound good, sweetheart?” John asked.

“It-it does, but I’m still a little confused.” You said.

“What are you confused about, baby?” he asked sweetly. 

“You-you do not want me to serve you at all, like sexually as well? What do I wear?” Sam smiled softly.

“Sweet girl, I just want you to wear your comfy clothes. If you’d like to wear one of my shirts, you can. I do not want you to make my food, I still want your bed made. But you do not have to clean the rooms or the bathrooms. We will not have play sessions. This month is all about you. I do not want you to serve me sexually.”

“Master, thank you for doing this, but I feel a bit uneasy.” You admitted.

“What can your master change?” John asked.

“Master, if you would let me-um-“ you looked down and blushed a bit.

“Sweetie, Master John has heard the way Jo talks to Master Dean. Yes, he is my father, but he’s heard it all” Sam chuckled a bit and John did too. You smiled a bit and nodded.

“Master, if you would still ask me to warm your cock and pleasure you that way. If I can still serve you that way. Then I will feel more comfortable.” 

“Come ‘re” he said, pulling your hands a bit and you sat on his lap. “Next week starts the month and it’s also our year anniversary. We will still have the ceremony, but other than that you will not do a thing except make the occasion coffee and pleasure me and warm my cock when you need. But I will not ask you to do those things. You let me know that you are ready to do that.” You smiled and nodded. You started shaking a bit. 

“Sweetheart?” John asked.

“Sorry. Ju-just-the thou-thought of my old mas-master being out” you burst into tears. 

“I know, baby girl. But Master Chuck, Master Dean, Mistress Jody and Master John. All of them and their slaves will be looking out for him and for you. They are here ready to help. But I heard that he is being transferred today. I got you baby. I got you.” Sam whispered. 

You just wept in your master’s arms. Knowing that you were safe.


	38. All for you

You smiled a bit when you felt a warm hand stroke your cheek. You moaned and rubbed your thighs together.

“Good morning, princess” Sam whispered.

“Good morning, master.” you smiled a bit.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m very aroused, sir. I can feel how wet my pussy is.”

“Show me, pretty girl” he whispered and you pulled your legs from under the covers and spread them for him. “My, that must be very uncomfortable.” 

“I is.” You whined a bit.

“Would you like master to help? This month is all about you.”

“Oh master, I would. But I don’t want you to feel you have to.”

“I want to, kitten.” He said moving to sit in front of you. He crossed his legs and draped your legs over him. 

Sam ran his large hands up and down your inner thighs. You gripped the sheets at the anticipation as he ran a finger through your dripping folds.

“God, you’re soaked. Fuck, baby girl” 

“Master, please” you begged.

Sam slowly circled your clit with his thumb while he easily slid two fingers in you. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed them up and down, you moaned and moaned. He rubbed his whole hand up and down the heel of his palm hitting your clit. He dipped two fingers in and curled them hitting that sweet spot.

“MASTER!” you cried out. 

“Good girl.” He praised.

He slid a third finger in and then a fourth, curling them. “OH” you gripped the sheets.

“That’s it, baby girl” he encouraged. 

“Ma-master, please” you begged.

His other hand went and played with your clit a bit, while his fingers stilled in you. You felt full. Did you really count right. Were there four fingers in you. He wasn’t going to try and fist you was he. He could tell you were thinking this, because a warm and slightly sticky hand splayed across your stomach.

“No, kitten. I’m not doing to fist you. You’re not ready for that” he soothed you nodded, relaxing and focusing on what was happening to you. He felt your tightening around his fingers and you came. Sam removed two fingers and worked your through your orgasm and circled your sensitive clit. Your legs started to shake you panted and Sam pulled is fingers out, lightly rubbing you.

“Good girl. Good girl.” He praised.

Sam cleaned you up and lifted you in his arms holding you. You rested your head against his chest and frowned a bit.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” he asked.

“Just wished you were shirtless, master. That’s all” Sam chuckled. 

“Okay.” He sat you up and pulled his shirt off. He cradled your head against his chest.

“You’re so warm.” You snuggled. “I hope you don’t think I’m taking advantage of you. I’m not.” You said a little worriedly.

“Shhhh. Shhh. Baby girl. This month is all about you and what you need” He murmured against your hair and kissed the top of your head.

“But I don’t need you shirtless.” 

“Or what you want.” He smiled and you gave a soft smile. You reached a hand up and started to stroke his chest. “Baby girl, can you do something for me?” he asked after a moment.

“Of course. Whatever you need” you were eager to please. He stroked your hair.

“I would like for you to call me Sam. For this month” You looked down and his thumb stroked your temple.

“I can’t, master. That is a sign of disrespect.” You whispered.

“Look at me” he soothed and you looked up.

“I am asking you to call me this. You are not disrespecting me.” His thumb moved to brush against your chin. “Do I make myself clear?” he smiled a bit.

“Yes sir. Sam!” you said quickly. He laughed, pulling you close to him. 

“I love you so much” he whispered

“I love you too.” You whispered. “Sir. Sam. Can we stay like this for a while?” 

“Yeah, baby.” He smiled 

You two finally moved and he made you waffles and bacon, with coffee. He then left you to watch TV and went upstairs. You wondered what he was doing. Half an hour later he came into the room to get you.

“Sweet girl, I have a surprise for you.” he smiled.

“Me master?” you closed your eyes and cursed yourself silently. “Sam.” he pulled you up and wrapped his arms around you.

“It’s going to take a little while to get used to that. It’s okay.” he kissed your forehead.

The two of you walked upstairs to your room. He stood by your closet and smiled a bit. You opened it and smiled wide. New uniform. The same as old one, but Sam bought some in pink. 

“Thank you!” you smiled

“You’re welcome baby girl. You will wear the black for formal occasions.” You hugged him tight and he smiled to himself seeing you so happy. 

“Can I please do something for you? Warm your cock?” He pulled away and kissed your forehead.

“You may warm my cock if it pleases you.”

“It does. Oh, it does.” You said excitedly. 

Sam led you back to the living room. He walked to his office and grabbed your pillow. He then came back and sat on the couch. He placed you pillow on the ground and you got on your knees, between his legs. H

You undid his jeans and pulled his cock out .You opened your mouth taking him and Sam turned the TV on. He placed a hand on the back of your neck and kept it there, stroking his thumb along your neck. You looked up at him and he smiled down at you.

“Such a good slave for your master. Wanting to serve, even when you don’t have to. You like warming my cock?“ 

“Mm” you moaned a bit.

“Yeah. You look good wrapped around me. Such a good girl” he cooed


	39. One year ceremony with Sam

It was here. Your one year anniversary with Sam. He had you stay in his bed with him the night before so he could have you close to him. In the morning you woke up with him wrapped around you, you smiled as you realized his fingers were running through your hair. You smiled softly.

“Good morning, beautiful girl”

“Good morning, master.” Since it was your one year anniversary you wanted to give him his title and not call him by his name. He smiled and kissed your nose.

“Baby girl, we talked about this.” You giggled a bit

“I know, sir. But it is our year anniversary.”

“It is. Happy one year, princess” He kissed your lips gently and you melted at his touch. 

Sam had you stay in bed while he made breakfast and coffee. He brought you breakfast in bed and you sat against his chest as you ate. He gently caressed you, kissed your neck, shoulder, and head. 

“Are you ready for today?” he whispered

“Yes, sir.” you whispered back.

“Right ear or left?” he asked

“Left” you smiled and he gently stroked your left ear and nibbled on your ear lobe.

“Mmm” you let out a moan.

“For the ceremony, you will wear your new outfit, with the anal plug.” He kissed your neck.

“Yes sir”

When you were done eating, he removed the tray and got off the bed stroking your temple.

“Everyone will arrive in in two hours. I want you to shower and get yourself shaved and ready and then meet me in the play room.”

“Yes master.”

While you got ready Sam got the room where the ceremony would be held. He scattered rose petals around. Light and dark pink. He set candles around ready to be lit and got the tray prepped for your piercing. 

He heard the blow dryer go off and smiled as he walked to the play room. A few minutes later you walked in and he looked up smiling. You had your pink dress on, hair pulled back in a bun and cream colored heels.

“What do you think master?” you asked giving a little twirl.

“You look amazing, princess.” He beamed and you smiled with pride. 

You walked over to him and one of his arms snaked it’s way around your waist and the other cupped your cheek and he kissed you gently, placing little pecks until you giggled. 

“I love you so much” he whispered against your lips before placing another peck. 

“I love you too, master” you smiled.

“Over the table, princess.”

You bent over the table, spreading your legs a bit. You heard him pull on latex gloves and relaxed when you felt him roll up your dress, revealing your ass. He gently massaged your butt and gave a little spank.

“Oh, I see you’re wet” he chuckled.

“Yes, master. Sorry” you blushed.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” He smiled grabbing the lube and popping the cab.

He poured some on your ass making your shiver and then he put some on his fingers and started to rub your hole. He slowly inserted his finger and moved it in and out. He inserted a second finger and moved them slowly.

“Mmmm” you moaned.

“Master’s sorry, kitten, but I can’t have you cum right now. Our guests will be arriving soon.” He soothed

“It’s okay master.” 

He opened you up a bit and pulled his fingers out and lubed the plug, pushing it against your hole. You took a deep breath and relaxed, letting the plug get swallowed by your ass.

“There we go. Good girl. Let me clean you up.” 

He slipped on his contaminated glove and grabbed a wipe, cleaning you up. He pulled the other glove off and pulled your dress down. He pulled you up, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck.

“I love you so much.” He nuzzled his nose against your neck.”

“I love you so much.”

Sam attached your leash to your collar and led you to the door. The bell rang and you smiled at Sam. He opened the door and you saw John and Mary. John was wearing his usual jeans and a plaid shirt and t-shirt and Mary was in a nice sundress.

“Mom, dad” Sam smiled

“Master John. Mary” you smiled.

“Hi, honey” she hugged you and place a kiss on your forehead. John did the same.

Next Jody and Donna arrived. Both wearing sundresses as well. Much different than Jo and Dean’s one year, but they were more kinky. This was casual in away.

“Hiya” Donna smiled. “Master Sam, may I give y/n a kiss?” Sam looked at you and oyu looked up at him hopeful. He smiled rubbing a hand on the back on your neack.

“You may, beautiful.” He said to Donna.

She gently kissed you and you both smiled. Jody did the Same. Next Dean, Jo and Chuck and Castiel showed up. All giving you a hug and a kiss on your forehead. You gasped happily when you saw Crowley and Gabriel.

“Hello, love” Crowley smiled. He hugged you and you hugged him so tight.

Everyone gathered in the room and when you saw it you looked at Sam stunned.

“Master, it is beautiful.” You looked at him with awe.

“You’re beautiful.” He smiled stroking your cheek and leading you into the room.

You sat on the table and Sam took your leash off. He stood beside you, holding your hand. You looked at everyone there and you smiled. They were all there for you. To celebrate you.

“Thank you all for coming and showing your love for my beautiful slave. Y/n and I are so happy that you are here to witness her marking. Y/n has overcome so much over the past year and I am so lucky to be able to guide, care for and love this beautiful woman. She makes me so happy and proud to be a master.” Sam spoke and he turned his attention to you, cupping your chin. “You make me proud. Every day I get to wake up and be in your presence. You are so precious to me and I love you with all my heart. I will honor and protect you.” you were tearing up, so were some of your guests. “I have asked her what she would like for her marking and she picked a simple cartilage piercing.” 

He kissed your temple and walked to the tray slipping on the gloves. He marked the spot on your left ear and showed you in the mirror. You nodded and he put the mirror down, opening the sterilized needle.

“Ready, sweet girl?” he asked.

“Yes master.” you smiled.

Sam pushed the needle through your ear, it didn’t hurt. He smiled and attached the back of the earring along with the ball and screwed it on. It was a gold earring and it looked good. Everyone applauded and he slipped off the gloves.

“Please join us; there are drinks in the kitchen as well as food.” Sam smiled and everyone started to leave.

“Master?” you whispered.

“Yes princess” he looked a little worried when he saw you blush.

“I have not broken these shoes in yet and me feet are starting to hurt. Would it be okay if I took them off and went barefoot?” Sam couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“I’m sorry, princess. I don’t mean to laugh. Of course that’s okay.”

He lifted your right leg taking your shoe off and massaging your foot a bit. He did the same to your other foot and you hummed in satisfaction. 

“Thank you, sir” you smiled.

“You’re welcome, baby girl” he lowered your leg and stepped closer to you kissing you. He turned your head and looked at your new piercing. “It looks so good.” He kissed your jaw and down your neck. You giggled, gripping his shirt.

“Master, we have to get to our guests.” He smiled and kissed you. 

You walked in the room and Gabriel came over, giving you a hug. You hugged back, holding him tight.

“Congratulations, honey” he said giving a kiss on your cheek.

“Thank you, Master Gabriel.” You smiled.

You walked over to the other slaves and they all hugged you.

“You’re officially marked.” Donna squealed.

“It’s not quite like yours and Jo” you blushed.

“That’s very okay. “ Jo smiled.

“How are you and Master Chuck?” you asked Castiel.

“He’s great. A wonderful dom. I was feeling uneasy and Master Chuck was so gentle with me.” The three of you all sat at his feet again, making the Master’s look over and chuckle a bit.

“Uneasy how?” Donna asked.

“It wasn’t a drop, but I wasn’t feeling myself.”

“What did he do?” you asked and he smiled.

“Well, he gave me gentle commands. Get undressed. Take a ten minute shower. Sit at his feet. Sometimes, sit on his lap. I had to tell him that I was a good sub. A good boy. Give myself the praises that he always gives me until I believe them.” 

“That is so sweet” Jo smiled. “So, Y/n. One year with your Master. That is so exciting”

“It is. Master treats me so well. I-I had a drop…a while ago and Master did too. He was strict with me, but Mistress Jody and Donna helped me tell him how I felt. He was so kind. Everything is better now, just like before. He is so kind with everything that has happened. With…” you trialed off and the three put the hands on you to comfort you. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything else.” Castiel whispered, kissing you on the forehead. 

When everyone was gone you walked up to Sam and kissed him. 

“Master. May we have sex?” you asked.

“Baby girl, I’m going to need you to ask me that again” he said tilting your chin up and you looked confused and then it clicked.

“May we have sex, Sam?” you corrected yourself.

“Of course, sweet girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the ngiht.


	40. Night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sam celebrate their one year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patients
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Sam led you to his room and he undressed you, once you were standing naked in front your master. He kissed you softly, one hand snaking around your waist and the other up the back of your neck into your hair. Your eyes closed when he lightly pulled your head back exposing your neck. He kissed down your neck, taking his time on each spot he kissed. You let out a breath as he sucked on your pulse point. His hand on your waist, lightly squeezing your ass.

“I’m going to take very good care of you, baby girl.” He murmured against your neck

His hand in your hair wrapped around the back of your neck, his mouth moved to your right nipple while his other hand reached up and started to twist and pull at your other nipple.

“Mmmm” you let the moan escape your mouth and he pulled away, stealing a kiss from you.

“On the bed, beautiful.” He whispered. “On your back, legs spread wide for me, knees bent.” 

“Yes…uh...” and he smiled 

“Sam.” he said knowing you didn’t know what to do call him. You smiled and nodded.

“Sam” you said.

You laid down, bent your knees and let them fall open. Sam quickly undressed and then got between your legs, hovering over you. Arms on either side of your head and he kissed you, you reached up a hand running it through his hair.

“Tonight’s all about you. Just relax baby” he spoke quietly and you nodded. He kissed down your jaw, nipping at your ear lobe. “You look so beautiful like this” he whispered in your ear. 

He kissed your lips and then kissed his way down your body. Hands running down the side of your body. Sam knelt between your legs and kissed up your right side. His hands intertwining your fingers with his. He kissed down your left thigh avoiding the one place you want him to touch. 

“Hnn” you whimpered unintentionally bucking your hips. Sam kissed right above your clit. 

“So wet for me.” His hands moved to your hips, your hands moved to his arms.

Sam started at your clit and kissed down your slit and back up, wrapping his mouth around your clit and sucking. You gasped at the sensation 

You had to plant your feet on the bed as Sam started eating you out. You didn’t even try to hold back, you just moaned and moaned, back arching a bit. His tongue was working miracles, licking and sucking. He stopped to place little kisses up and down your vagina. 

Your hands gripped at his wrists, rolling your hips. His nose nudged your clit and your eyes closed when you felt him wrap is mouth around your clit. He managed to get his hand from your grip and rub your dripping folds. Just by the touch and listening your breathing and his you came just at that. His fingers still rubbing you, but never entering. 

“Good girl” he praised looking up at you, his mouth glistening for your juices. “You want a taste?” you nodded. 

Sam climbed up your body, your mouth opened when you saw his two slick fingers waiting. You wrapped your mouth around them and sucked them. His mouth found its way back to your nipple, sucking and giving it a little tug between his teeth.

“Ah!” a high pitched noise came from your throat, mouth opening.

Sam looked up at you, making sure that was a good noise, when he saw the pleasure in your face, he continued. His fingers that were in your mouth, moved back to your aching core. He moved his mouth to your other nipple, giving it a tug. He all at once removed himself off of you. 

“Sam” you whimpered and he walked over with a devilish grin. 

“Baby girl, I want your mouth on my cock and your hands to tease yourself.”

“Where?” you asked quietly looking at his already half hard cock.

“Wherever my girl wants” 

You wrapped your mouth around his cock and ran your tongue flat against the bottom of your shaft. He let out a groan, throwing his head back.

“Fuuuuk, Y/n. You are so good at that” he sucked on his two fingers that had been in you.

Sam watched as you sucked, your head bobbing up and down while your one hand twisted and pinched your nipple and other dipped down. You moaned feeling how wet you were. You rubbed yourself giving a few smacks. You licked the trickle of precum dripping from him and his hips jolted forward.

Without warning you hollowed your cheeks and took all of him in your mouth. His tip hitting the back of your throat. Sam carefully pulled out of your mouth.

“Make yourself cum, princess.” He spoke quietly. 

You dipped your fingers inside your pussy moving them in and out, thumb on your clit, other hand on your body, lightly ghosting over your breasts and stomach while Sam just watched. You rolled your hips, fucked yourself no your fingers, shutting your eyes and crying out cumming. You pulled your fingers out, panting.

“Good girl elbows and knees, kitten.” Sam soothed and you rolled over. A gloved hand rubbed your lower back and then wrapped around the plug still firm in your ass pulled it out of you. “Going to try something a little different, okay. I think you’ll like it.” 

“Yes, master. Sam.”

Sam lubed up his fingers and worked two on them in you, opening you up a bit more. He then slid a black silicon plug in you.

“Nice and full again.” He cooed snapping the glove off and rubbing his tip against your pussy and slid into you. 

“Oooh. Thank you!” you gripped the sheets.

“Don’t thank me yet” he chuckled. He pushed a button and the anal plug started vibrating. You instantly clenched around his cock, letting out a screech. Sam started his movements, a medium steady pace. 

“Oooooh” you moaned, clenching around him again.

Sam was getting close. He pulled out and asked you to roll over, shaking, you did. Sam slowly thrusted into you again, plug still vibrating. Sam leaned down and kissed you, stroking your hair. You clenched around him and arched your back. He kissed your throat, his thrust sent you over the edge. You couldn’t even make a sound as you came. A few more thrusts and Sam came in you.

He placed a kiss on your temple. His hand reaching down and stopping the vibrating plug. Sam pulled out of you. His other hand stroking your hair.

“Relax for me” he whispered in your ear and you nodded took some deep breaths. “Good girl” he praised in your ear easing the plug out. “Good. Are you okay?” he asked, pulling you into his arms.

“I am” you smiled. He lifted you up, carrying you to another room. “Where are we going?” He rubbed a hand on your back.

“We’re going to have a nice warm bath together.”

“Hmm” you smiled happily.

“Yeah, I thought my girl might like that.” He kissed your head.

Sam sat you down on the toilet and grabbed a bottle of water he had left in there. He opened it and you took some sips. Sam turned the water on, getting it nice and warm, throwing in rose and lavender scents. He smiled up at you and took your collar off. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to get you in, wash your body and then I’ll get in with you and wash your hair.” You nodded, giggling a bit. 

Sam lifted you into the tub and you whimpered a bit, but relaxed. Sam placed his hands on either side of your face and placed small pecks on your lips. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” 

Sam grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it in the water. He gently washed your face and neck. He washed your back and chest. You spread your legs and he wiped between your legs.

“Thank you for the vibrating plug.” You blushed

“You like it? It wasn’t too much?” he asked a little concerned.

“No. Master….Sam. It was very pleasurable.” 

“Good.”

Sam rinsed out the cloth and grabbed a new one. You sat forward and Sam climbed in the bath behind you. 

“May I wash you?” you asked.

“I would love that” he smiled. You beamed proudly taking the new wash cloth and gently washed his face, chest, back. You washed between his legs and grabbed the shampoo.

“Before you wash my hair, I want to wash yours” you said a little hopeful. 

“Okay. Thank you so much, kitten.”

You carefully wet his hair. You squirted the shampoo in your hand, rubbed them together and then combed them through his hair, scratching his scalp, lightly massaging. He started humming happily. You rinsed the water out, making sure that you didn’t get any in his eyes. 

You repeated your actions and smiled at how relaxed he was getting. You rinsed his hair again and it was your turn.

“Thank you so much. That was wonderful.” 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Turn around for me” he spoke in a calm gentle voice.

Sam’s hands massaged your head, rubbing at the base of your skull, fingertips lightly scratching. You were relaxing against him. He washed the water out and massaged the shampoo in again and rinsed it out. He pulled you against his chest and scratching his fingertip one hand at the top of your head and the other at the base of your skull. 

You closed your eyes relaxing at his touch. Next thing you knew you were being tucked in. Your eyes fluttered open and Sam kissed your forehead. 

“Hey princess, go back to sleep.” He whispered.

“You come” you mumbled.

“Yeah, baby. I’m coming” he said

Sam climbed into the bed, getting under the covers and pulled you close to him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short.
> 
> Next few chapters will be longer!

It was the last day before you went back and returned as Sam’s slave. You were grateful for your master and him allowing you to take a month off after the news of your old Master, Michael being released. Everything had stopped, even your therapy, but Sam warned you that starting tomorrow your therapy would start back up again. 

That night you got ready for bed and Sam was waiting for you to tuck you in. He smiled when you walked over and wrapped your arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head a few times.

“Get some rest, beautiful.” 

“Thank you, master. I am so thankful that you allowed me to take this whole month of.” 

“Baby girl, can I lift you up? Hold you?” you looked up at him and smiled.

“Yes, sir” 

Sam placed his hands under your arms and lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He held you like he would a small child and cradled your head to his shoulders. 

“Princess, you do not have to thank me. With everything that has happened to you with your old master and with what I did to you when we both dropped, you deserved the month off. You deserve more, but I know that you want to serve.”

“I do. I want to serve you” you gripped him and he rubbed a hand up and down your back. 

“I know you do. And I want to serve you by letting you know that I love you, I appreciate you and I want what’s best for you. What I thought was best was for you to clear your mind and relax.”

“I love you so much” you whispered.

“I love you too” he guided your head up and placed little pecks on your lips. 

In the morning you got up at 5. You took a deep breath for the day and got ready. You dressed in your new pink lace outfit, put on the tanned shoes and curled your hair, pulling it in a ponytail. You walked into Sam’s room, sat on the bed and ran your hands through his hair.

“Good morning, master. It’s time to wake up.” Sam turned his head and kissed your wrist.

“Thank you, kitten. I’m going to shower. Half an hour, breakfast and coffee.” He smiled sitting up and kissing your lips.

“Yes master.” you smiled.

After breakfast Sam went to his office and you cleaned up a bit. You thought about what he had said to you your first month with him. If you needed anything, like you wanted to be held you let him know. Once you were finished you walked to his office and knocked on the door.

“Master, would you like more coffee?” you smiled and he looked up and nodded.

“Yes, beautiful. Would you like it too?” you blushed and nodded. “Let’s have coffee, then after you will do the laundry.” You nodded and left.

You two sipped your coffee and he looked up at you, sensing that something was a little off. 

“Kitten?” he asked and you looked up.

“Yes, sir?” you saw that he had that look on his face.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Oh. It’s nothing.” You looked down.

“Oh, princess, you know better than to hide something from me.” He leaned back, crossing his legs.

“Master.” you began slowly. “You told me my first month here that if I ever needed anything…that if I needed to be held. That all I had to do was ask.” He nodded hoping that would prompt you. 

“Princess?” he raised his eyebrow

“I-I was wondering if that was still the same? Even now.” Sam’s face fell soft and he placed both feet on the ground and sat forward. 

“Baby girl, that offer still stands. I will always hold my girl if she needs, whenever you need.” You smiled. “Would you like to be held now?” 

“Oh. No sir, I didn’t mean now. I will do laundry and whatever task you would like. However before my therapy…I would like to be held.”

“Of course, princess. Of course I will hold you before that. I suspect that this will be a tougher session tonight. So, I will do whatever you need to ease your mind.” 

“Thank you, master. Uh-Master. I have another question.”

“Sure” Sam smiled. He loved that you were opening up more and learning that it’s okay to speak freely and speaking your mind.

“I-I was wondering if I could um…if you would be alright with me possibly having a playdate with Master Dean and Jo? Like with Mistress Jody and Donna.” Sam beamed.

“Sure, I can arrange that. Oh, Master Dean will be so thrilled that you asked for that.”

“I understand that we should have a few more sessions before that. But I would like it.” You said.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me. I am so proud of you for asking me to do that.” You smiled at him. Happy that you finally asked for something you wanted.


	42. A Session

The sleepover with Dean and Jo was set up, however you two knew that you need to have a session. A day in the play room. Sam clipped your leash to your collar and led you to the playroom. He took the leash off and had you undress. Sam walked up and stroked your cheek.

“Master?” you whispered

“Yes, princess” He stepped closer and kissed your lips.

“Master, would you, restrain me.” Sam looked a little shocked. You reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “My wrists and legs, that’s all. The moment I feel uneasy, I say yellow. I don’t want to stop the scene. Is that okay?” 

“You’re sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes, sir.” you almost started to plead.

“Okay, baby girl. I will restraint just your wrists and legs. In the medical chair for me.”

You nodded and walked over, sitting down and placing your legs in the stirrups. Sam walked over and restrained your legs first. He looked up at you and you smiled. He did too. Sam walked over and took your wrists, restraining them. He kissed your forehead. 

“Master.” Sam looked at you a little worried. “Are you going to gag me?”

“I was planning on it.” He nodded, nervous now.

“Okay.” you smiled a bit.

Sam walked over to the tray that he had set up and pulled on latex gloves. He grabbed your ball gag and walked over to your face. He ran his thumb down your lips and you parted. 

“Good girl” he praised placing the gag in your mouth and doing it up.

You let out a moan, wanting to rub your thighs together, but knowing you couldn’t. You remembered to take deep breaths. Sam walked over to the tray and picked up a pump. He walked over to your right breast and massaged your breast. He pinched your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it a bit. He gave it a little tug.

“Hnn” you whimpered.

Sam massaged your breast once more and attached the pump, twisting it, pumping up your nipple. You looked over at him and he reached a hand out, stroking your cheek. He then stepped back to the tray grabbed the other pump and walked over to the other side. Giving your left breast the same treatment. One the pump was secured, he leaned down by your ear.

“I think you’re going to like where the last pump goes.” 

You whimpered when you saw him pick up the third pump and stand between your legs. He rubbed his fingers through your aroused folds.

“So wet for me, what a good girl.”

You heard the popping of the lube cap and Sam smeared some on the pump. He spread your lips and placed the pump on your clit and started to pump it up. 

“Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.” You whimpered. You pulled at the restraints, arching your back.

“There we go, nice and pumped up.” He ghosted his fingers up and down your inner thighs. “Mmm, I love seeing you like this. Thank you for allowing me to restrain you a bit.”

“Hmmmm” you whimpered.

“Aww, you don’t like me teasing you a bit?” you shook your head. “Hmmm, my poor baby.” Sam reached over and grabbed a wartenberg wheel and held it up, smiling a bit. “Master’s going to have a bit of fun” 

Sam ran the wheel down your right thigh and back up. He did the same down your wright side. He ran it right by your pussy lip, careful not to hit the clit pump. Then the left you whimpered and whimpered giving your master a pleading look.

“Okay, no more wheel.” He placed it down, took his right index finger and teased your aching pussy. “So needy and wanting So, nice and wet. He slid his finger in, wiggilnig again. “Poor baby girl, just wants master to quit teasing and start playing.” You nodded. He stilled his finger. “Such a beautiful sight” His other hand rubbed your thigh while his finger went back to teasing you.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMM” you cried out. 

Sam chuckled and pulled his finger out. Walked over to your right side and gave little tugs to both nipple pumps. This was torture, in a good way though. You were tearing up and Sam smiled sweetly at you, leaning down and kissing your forehead.

He pulled the right nipple pump off with a pop and then let. He circled his gloved thumbs around them and you squeezed your eyes shut. Sam grabbed a clamp and attached it to your right nipple.

“NNNNHNNN” you cried out. He looked at you and you sniffled, by the look in your eyes he knew you were telling him to go on. He attached the left clamp. Sam went over to stroke your hair.

“You’re doing such a good job for me. You’re a beautiful, perfect slave.” he whispered in your ear. He walked back between your legs.

He spread your lips again and slowly pulled the pump off your clit and then placed it back on, teasing you some more. He put the pump down and gave a spank to your pussy, making sure to hit your sensitive clit.

“AAAAH” you cried out, bucking your hips. Sam gave you another spank. “MMMMM”

“My girl want to cum?” he mock pouted and you nodded.

Sam started to give fast pats to your pussy, making sure to dip his fingers in from time to time. You head turned to the side, you shut your eyes tight. Squirming so much, you needed to cum. His otherhand rubbing up and down your stomach. 

He slid two fingers in you, curling them rub rubbing against your G-spot. His other hand started rubbing your clit and your squirmed and squirmed finally cumming. 

“AH HA” you cried out. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed up and your sensitive slit. Making sure to circle your clit while doing so. 

“Good girl, princess.” His thumb kept rubbing and you felt your stomach clench again. “You going to cum again?” 

“Mmm” you whimpered nodding

“Yeah, you want to cum again? 

“Hmmm” you nodded again

“Okay, baby girl.” Sam started to rub you a little bit faster and then pulled away.

“NNNN” you cried out. When you heard the buzzing. Sam placed the vibrator on you clit and you cried out, legs shaking and you came again. 

He turned the vibrator off and spread your lips watching you contract. His thumb brushed your clit and you tried to pull away this time. Sam rubbed his hands on your side, down to your hips and back up.

“Okay, baby. You were so good for me. Such a good girl. You’ve had enough?” you nodded. “I was going to use a dildo next, fuck your needy little pussy.” You shook your head. Sam smiled softly. “Okay, baby. You were so good for me. So good. I’m going to get the clamps off and untie you.

Sam slipped the gloves off and walked over slowly taking one clamp off and then the other. You whimpered as he massaged your breasts, getting the feeling back. He whispered praises to you the whole time as he took the restraints off and massaged your wrist a bit. He did the same to the other. 

Sam went over to the sink and grabbed a cloth, got it nice and warm and wiped between your legs. He put the cloth down and got the restraints off your legs. You just laied there. He walked over and took your gag out of your mouth, wiping the spit that fell on your chin. He lifted you up bridal style and cradled you to his chest.

“My clothes, sir” you whimpered.

“Shh, baby. I will worry about those later. I’m just going to hold you now.” You nuzzled into him. He kissed the top of your head.

“I love you, master.” you whispered, yawning.

“I love you too. Kitten, I’m going to give you some water, some fruit and then you can have a little rest.”

“Will you hold me?”

“Yes, princess. I will hold you.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Hitting writers block and my depression is hitting really hard

You woke up finding out that your period came early. A little got on your sheets, you sighed, got changed and grabbed your sheets to wash. You tried to be quiet, but Sam heard the washing machine start up. He got up, not worrying about a shirt and walked to the laundry room. He knocked on the door.

“Baby girl?” he asked still a little sleepy. You gasped worried that you woke him up.

“Master! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I’m so sorry. My period came early and it got on my sheets. I wanted to clean it befor-“ your rambling was but off by Sam placing a finger on your lips. He smiled sweetly, pulling you into a hug.

“Princess, it’s okay. It’s okay.” he soothed when you started to cry a bit. “I’m sorry it came early, that’s no fun at all. Lets get you all comfy and I’ll make you some food and coffee.”

“Are you sure, master?” you looked at him with tear stained eyes and he placed a gentle kiss on your lips and then lifted you bridal style, causing you to laugh a bit. 

“There’s that smile I love.” You nuzzled closer agasint his warm, bare skin. “I think my girl deserve a treat and I deserve a break.”

“What do you mean?” you asked 

“Well, I think I should stay in my pajamas all day. I nice lazy day with my girl and I I wont put a shirt on. How does that sound?” he smiled a bit and you blushed and nodded.

Sam placed you down on the couch, covering you up with a blanket. He handed you the remote and he grabbed the heating pad, turning it on and placing it under the blanket on your stomach. You picked Brooklyn nine-nine, something light. Sam kissed your temple.

“Master?” he crouched down and stroked your hair.

“Yeah, princess.” He said. 

“I’m not very hungry for a full breakfast.”

“How about some hash browns and bacon?” you nodded. “Okay, baby. You just watch the show and I’ll be back in a bit with some food.

“I’m sorry about my sheets” you said looking down.

“Hey, that’s okay” he cooed a bit “you didn’t know.”

“You’re not mad?” 

“No, kitten. I’m not mad at all. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You smiled.

Sam made breakfast, smiling when he heard you laughing out loud at the show. He walked in half an hour later. You sat up, seeing the tray. He set it down and you smiled, taking your plate.

“After this, how about a little massage?” Sam said and you blushed, nodding, he chuckled a bit “I love that you still blush.” You smiled

“Thank you, master.”

After breakfast, you sat between his legs, you folded your arms on the table and rested your forehead against it. He placed a hand on your back.

“Baby girl, can I ask you to take your top off?”

“Oh. Yes sir” 

You took your shirt off and heard the click of the massage oil and him rub his hands together. He placed one hand on left shoulder and your other on your lower back, right side. 

“Oooooh” you let out a moan. 

He switched sides and then focused on your lower back. You groaned again. He leaned down and kissed the back of your neck.


	44. Authors note

I'm sorry that it's been a while since I posted...well...anything. I have horrible writers block and depression. My brain feels foggy and I can't think. I'm going to be taking a few months break. I really do hope you understand and that you will be ready to read everything when I'm back.

xxoo


	45. Weekened with Dean and Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so kind and patient with me.  
> THis is a bit short, but next chapter will be longer.

You were excited today was the day that you were going to go spend the night with Dean and Jo. You were a bit nervous as well. You knew that Dean and Jo wouldn’t do anything to make you uncomfortable, still you needed some reassurance. 

You stepped into Sam’s office after breakfast. 

“Master?” you asked. Sam looked up from his book.

“Yes, baby girl” he turned his chair and patted his lap. You walked over and sat down. He wrapped his arms around you waist.

“I know that Master Dean has Jo naked and I was naked for Mistress Jody, but I’m. I’m just nervous if that’s what Master Dean wants for me.” Sam stroked your cheek and kissed your forehead. 

“No sweet girl. Master Dean will not make you do that. He wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I did talk to him about what would be appropriate and he wont do anything you don’t want to do. We do have a little plan though” Sam smirked a bit and you blushed.

“Master, may I ask what it is?” Sam kissed your temple.

“There’s going to be a vibrator riiight….” Sam’s hand went under your dress and rubbed you through your panties. “Here. And Dean is going to be turning it on and off, teasing you for me.”

“Hmm” you whimpered as his finger slipped under and rubbed your slick folds.

“Oh, so wet, kitten.” 

“Sir”

“Such a good girl for me.” He pulled his fingers out dripping from you and held his fingers to your lips. 

You opened your mouth willingly and he stuck his fingers in and you wrapped your mouth around starting to suck. 

“That’s a girl, princess.” He whispered in your ear. He pulled his fingers out and pulled your panties aside sinking two fingers into you. “Let me take care of you”

“You don’t have to, master” 

“I know I don’t have to, but I’m going to”

After you got cleaned up and cleaned his office up a bit, Sam had you change and pack your back. You got in the truck and Sam buckled you up. He kissed your nose.

“I know you’re nervous baby, but it’s going to be a very simple weekend okay?”

“Yes master” you smiled.

When you got to their house, Sam rang the doorbell and Jo answered, naked of course. He behind her, smiling.

“Hi” she wrapped you in a hug.

“Hi” you squealed happily. You and Sam stepped in.

“Sweetheart, you master let me know that he told you about the vibrating panties.” Dean smiled.

“Yes, Master Dean” you smiled.

“That wont be tonight. Tonight, I just want you relaxed okay?” you nodded.

“I also told Master Dean that sometimes you like to be held.” Sam said, wrapping a hand on the back of your neck.

“He did. Anytime, sweetheart. You miss your master or you just want to be held for a bit, you let me know. Or Jo.”

“Yes. I love snuggles, which master knows very well.” Jo smiled.

“I will be here Sunday at eleven in the morning.” Sam spoke to you.

“Yes, master.” you smiled

Sam kissed you, hugged Dean and Jo and left. You looked at the two of them and they opened their arms for a hug. 

“Why don’t you girls go make some coffee for us and we can just relax?” Dean suggested.

“Yes master” Jo smiled

“Yes, Master Dean” you smiled.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry. My heart just isn't in it anymore. 
> 
> Please forgive me

After your coffee, Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around you.

“Sweetheart, Jo and I want you to be comfortable. I know this dress is your uniform, but Sam has packed a big t-shirt that you wear. He said I you wanted to wear that instead of the dress, it’s okay.”

“I would, Master Dean.” You said. He lightly kissed your forehead.

“Go get changed, honey. We want you as comfortable as possible.”

“May I help, master?” Jo asked Dean.

“You may, if y/n/n is okay with that.”

“I am, sir”

Dean smiled as you and Jo held hands to your room. He texted Sam that you were going to be in the t-shirt and Sam replied happy that you were getting comfortable. 

Once you were changed, Jo noticed the shift in you and she wrapped her arms around you. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered.

“Just missing my master.” you said. 

Jo led you into Dean’s office and he saw you and immediately called you over to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and Jo knelt at his feet.

“What’s on your mind beautiful?” Dean whispered, soothing you.

“I-I think I’m just a bit nervous. I know you and Jo are very extreme and you’re not doing that for me and I also feel bad.”

“Oh sweetheart, you have nothing to feel bad about. Yes, Jo and I are more extreme, but sometimes we go through periods where it’s sweet and gentle. We don’t mind at all.” You started to cry a bit and Dean gently rocked you, kissing your forehead.

“Sweet girl, can you please facetime Master Sam?” Dean asked Jo.

“Of course” 

Dean stroked your hair, soothing you, telling you everything was okay and that you were a good girl. 

“Baby girl?” the voice of your master broke through your haze. You looked up. “Baby girl, what’s that matter?”

“Would you like me to explain?” Dean asked and you nodded.

Dean explained everything and held you close the whole time, nuzzling his nose against your hair.  
“Do you want me to come over, baby girl?” you shook your head.

“Are you sure, Y/n?” Dean whispered. 

“Yes, sir. I’m sure. I want to be with you and Jo.” You whispered. “I’m just nervous”

“That’s perfectly fine to be nervous, princess. This is your first time with a new master without me.”

“Sweetheart, I would like your master to come here for a few hours.” Dean spoke calmly, stroking your cheek.

“Okay” you whispered.

Sam said goodbye and Dean held you in his arms, soothing you. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, but you didn’t move. Jo got up and answered the door.

“Master Sam” Jo smiled.

“Hey, honey” Sam hugs Jo and leads him to Dean’s office.

Sam smiled to himself when he saw that you were in your comfy clothes, snuggled against his brother’s body.

“Baby girl” Sam spoke quietly. 

You looked up and saw him, Sam walked over to you and rubbed a hand in your back. He kissed the top of your head and you reached for him. Sam lifted you in his arms.

“We’ll let you two have a sometime” Dean spoke .


	47. In the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me ages to finish it.
> 
> It's not the best ending and i apologize, but I do hope you like it. Thank you fro sticking around.

Once Sam left Dean’s, you had a normal weekend. No toys, just hung out with Jo and Dean. When Sam came to get you, you jumped into his arms and he held you tight. Walking into the house, you felt like something was a bit different. 

Sam led you to his office and sat on a chair and had you stand in front of him. He held your hands and you looked down at him, a little worried what he would say.

“Baby girl. I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too, master” you said hesitantly. 

“I want-I want to propose to you. I want to marry you, Y/n.” His face was so soft and sincere.

“You do?” you said shocked, not expecting that at all.

“I do. I want to talk things through with you. I wanted to know that if you would like to become my wife, that this can change.”

“What can change, sir?”

“You wont have to clean every day, you wont have to make every meal, you wont have to wear your uniform. You have come so far, from being a slave and being my slave. You’ve taken to your training and I had hoped to get you to a point where you understood that you were a person. I beautiful girl. Not just a slave. With your weekend with Dean, you got a chance to relax. So, if you want to be my wife, I will not enforce these rules that I have been for the past two years” You stared at Sam in awe and a little disbelief.

“Master. What would I call you?”

“I know you, kitten. You will want to call me master or sir and that is perfectly fine. If you want to keep up with that, you can.” He smiled and you did too.

“Yeah?” you looked hopeful.

“Of course.”

“But I can wear normal clothes?”

“I’ll take you shopping. Buy you whatever you want.”

“You will?”

“It’s on my, baby girl. Now, we will still be doing your therapy.”

“I understand master”

Sam stood up, placed a hand around the back of your neck and kissed your forehead. He went to his desk and grabbed a little box. He got down on one knee and opened the box reviling the most beautiful ring. It wasn’t too flashy, it was elegant.

“Y/n” Will you marry me? Be my wife, not just my slave. I know we had our ups and downs, but I will never leave you.”

“Yes master” you cried happily.

Sam slipped the ring on your finger and stood up, lifting you I his arms. He held you tight, whispering how much he loved you. 

As promised, he took you shopping. Bought you everything you wanted from the clothes store. Flat shoes, comfy pajamas. Jeans, shirts, nice dresses. 

You still called Sam, master and he still called you his pet names for you. It took a while to adjust to your new life, a simpler life, but you did.

**Author's Note:**

> commets, kudos.


End file.
